You are my 'Pet'
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: 'aku hanyalah seorang peliharaan...tidak mungkin aku bisa bersamamu...'. Yaoi / PruAus / Sad Story / Angst / Yaoi n... silahkan di baca... soft words
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : you're my pet**

**Characters: **

Hungary_M ( Elizabeta ) – Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan )

**Rat :** M

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N** :

^_^ /

Hai.. sebelum na, ak ingin mengingatkan kalau cerita ini FULL OOC~ Hahaha… Daku hanya menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing dan ada beberapa perbedaan…

M ( master ) dan P ( pet ). Untuk apa? Akan dijelaskan didalam cerita. Ok~ mari kita mulai…

**Pov: **Roderich

**-start-**

_(BGM : hetaoni - 'This is where I Fall')_

Sebagai sesama mahluk hidup, kita harus bisa saling menghargai satu sama lainnya. Dengan demikian, kita bisa hidup saling berdampingan, saling membantu dan memperoleh kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun. Pernyataan tersebut sudah aku dengar sejak aku kecil, namun aku masih tidak mengerti seperti apakah bahagia itu.

Terlahir sebagai seorang manusia adalah suatu anugrah yang dapat kurasakan. Namun di dunia tempatku berada, terdapat dua macam manusia. Manusia yang terlahir normal, dapat mengerjakan segala hal tanpa ada suatu ikatan pernjanjian. Sedangkan manusia yang terlahir dengan darah setengah binatang, harus mendapatkan izin dari sang 'majikan' sebelum memulai sesuatu. Dengan kata lain, mereka harus menjadi 'peliharaan' dan mendapatkan dari 'majikan' jika tidak ingin di musnahkan.

Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada seseorang yang akan membawaku dan memeliharaku dengan penuh perhatian. Elizabeta, seorang anak perempuan berambut kecoklatan sebahu, mengambilku ketika aku masih tertidur di sebuah lorong tanpa seorangpun yang memperhatikanku.

Ketika Elizabeta hendak menyentuhku untuk pertama kalinya, spontan aku langsung menghindar dan menatapnya dengan penuh curiga. Kehidupan kerasku mengajari untuk tidak mudah percaya dengan orang-orang disekitarku.

"Kucing manis… tenanglah… aku hanya ingin merawat lukamu…"

Elizabeta terus mendekatiku hingga menyudutkanku. Saat itu aku hanya bisa jatuh tertunduk sambil menyembunyikan tanganku diantara dada dan kedua kakiku. Kurasakan tubuhku terus menggigil ketakutan akibat trauma yang banyak kuterima dari sekelilingku.

"Hey, aku hanya ingin merawat lukamu… Ayo, kesini…"

Elizabeta mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tanganku perlahan. Kutatap wajahnya sejanak dan seketika perasaan takutku mulai menghilang. Elizabeta menarik tangan kiriku ke hadapannya, membersihkan lukaku dengan air lalu membalutnya dengan kain putih.

Setelah selesai, dia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut dan tanpa aku sadari, tubuhku jatuh di pelukannya. "Ne, maukah kamu tinggal dirumahku?"

"Eh?"

"Ya…" Elizabeta memegang wajahku dan menghadapkan ke arahnya. "Kamu begitu manis dan sebenarnya sudah lama sekali aku memperhatikanmu. Namun kamu yang lebih sering bersembunyi, membuatku sulit menemukanmu. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukanmu sekarang…"

Mendengar penjelasannya membuat tubuh dan wajahku terasa panas. Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku dan bersandar padanya.

"Jadi, maukah kamu ikut ke tempatku? Atau kamu tidak mau jika memiliki majikan yang lebih muda darimu?"

Awalnya aku merasa ragu dan bingung dengan apa yang harus aku ucapkan padanya. Aku yang sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian, merasakan suatu gejolak didalam pikiranku. Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi ketika ada seseorang yang ingin merawatku dan menginginkanku.

"Baiklah…" jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan. Elizabeta melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kepalaku lagi, namun usapannya kali ini cukup membuat rambutku lebih berantakan.

"Ah, namaku Elizabeta. Kamu bisa memanggilku dengan Eliz. Kamu sendiri?"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Hmmm…" Elizabeta melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku menamaimu Roderich?"

"R-ro…Roderich?"

"Yap! Mulai saat ini, namamu Roderich"

Ya, salam kenal semua. Aku seorang manusia berambut kecoklatan, bertelinga kucing dengan ekor panjang, berbaju lusuh, kotor dan tidak berharga. Mulai saat ini, Elizabeta adalah majikanku sekaligus yang memberiku sebuah nama, Roderich.

**-ooo-**

Tinggal bersama dengan Elizabeta menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri dikehidupanku. Penuh perhatian dan cinta kasih, kurasakan sejak dia membawaku dan memeliharaku. Membawaku ke dokter untuk diperiksa, menandatangani surat perjanjian dan diakhiri dengan memberikan sebuah kalung sebagai tanda bahwa aku sudah mempunyai seorang majikan.

Bagi manusia sepertiku, mempunyai sebuah kalung dengan nama majikan yang tertera diatasnya seperti Elizabeta, menjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak dapat digantikan oleh apapun. Selain menandakan akan sutu kepemilikan, kalung tersebut menjadi sebuah isyarat kepada kelompokku jika ada seseorang diantara kami yang bertindak buruk. Menjadi sesuatu hal yang memalukan jika kita harus memakai kalung di tempat umum, kecuali di dalam rumah ataupun berjalan bersama dengan majikan masing-masing.

Aku baru mengetahui bahwa seorang majikan bebas menentukan dalam memakaikan kalung tersebut. Namun tidak jarang aku melihat salah satu anggota yang memakai kalung ditempat umum dan keadaan dia sendiripun lebih mengenaskan daripada situasiku saat ini. Ingin kami membalas dendam, tapi kami hanyalah manusia 'peliharaan' dan tidak mempunyai hak sama sekali untuk bertindak. Hanya bisa diam dan saling mengasihani satu sama lainnya.

Satu hari. Satu minggu. Satu bulan. Satu tahun. Waktu yang terus berlalu dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Elizabeta sungguh majikan yang baik! Setiap dia pulang sekolah, tidak lupa dia selalu mengusap kepalaku, memberikan sebuah ciuman kasih sayang dan membolehkanku tidur didalam kamarnya yang hangat. Bahkan dia memberikanku susu hangat sebelum beranjak untuk tidur.

Tidak terasa sudah 4 tahun Elizabeta merawat diriku. Saat ini Aku sudah berumur 22 tahun dan Elizabeta sendiri berumur 20 tahun. Hari-hari yang menyenangkan terus memenuhi keseharianku.

"Roderich, besok kamu bangun siang saja" pesan Elizabeta yang beranjak keatas tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai keatas lehernya.

"Kenapa?" ucapku bingung. Bagi kelompokku, sudah menjadi suatu kewajiban untuk bangun lebih pagi dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah majikan kami. Menyiapkan sarapan, mencuci pakaian, termasuk mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan sesuai yang diperintahkan.

"Besok aku ingin bangun siang dan aku juga tidak mau kalau makananku sudah dingin"

"Baiklah…" patuhku dan memberikan hormat terakhir dihari itu sebelum kembali ketempat tidurku yang berada dipojok kamar ini.

"Selamat malam, Roderich…"

"Selamat malam, nona Elizabeta"

Keesokan paginya, Elizabeta mengajakku ke pasar swalayan untuk membantunya membawa barang. Tanpa ragu, aku langsung berjalan mengikutinya. Ketika kami hendak pergi, tiba-tiba saja ayah Elizabeta datang memangggilnya ke ruang tengah rumah ini dan membicarakan suatu hal yang cukup membuatku merasa risih.

"…A-APA?" seru Elizabeta kepada ayahnya.

"Ya… ayah kalah dan mau tidak mau harus menyerahkan Roderich…"

"Mengapa harus dia? Kenapa tidak barang yang lainnya? Tidak dengan 'barang' satu ini? Ayah… JAHAT!"

Kulihat dari kejauhan Elizabeta berlari keluar dari ruang tengah menuju tangga lantai 2, kamarnya. Perlahan kulewati pintu ruang tengah itu tanpa mengundang perhatian ayah majikanku dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kudapati Elizabeta duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan terdengar isak tangis memenuhi kamarnya.

"Roderich…" Elizabeta menatapku dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata. "Mendekatlah…"

Tanpa sepatah aku berjalan mendekati Elizabeta, duduk di sebelah lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke pangkuannya. Jemarinya yang kurus menyentuh rambut coklatku dengan perlahan. Usapannya dia lanjutkan sampai menyentuh wajahku. Kututup kedua mataku sesaat dan kurasakan titik air jatuh menyentuh pipiku. Senyum Elizabeta yang selalu terukir diwajahnya tergantikan dengan isak tangis. Wajahnya dia dekatkan padaku dan menyandarkannya padaku.

"Roderich… maafkan aku" aku bangun menatapnya dan Elizabeta menarikku kepelukannya. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, namun…"

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, dapat kurasakan kesedihannya yang begitu mendalam. Kubalas memeluknya dan membiarkan air matanya membasahi kerah bajuku. Ditengah isak tangis Elizabeta, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka paksa dan memasuki ruangan besar ini dengan wajah geram. Ayah Elizabeta langsung menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Aku yang masih belum siap, langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan sebagian tubuhku menyentuh lantai dengan kasar.

"A-ayah!" isak tangis Elizabeta sambil menarik tanganku yang terbebas. "Kumohon, jangan Roderich. Jangan ambil dia!"

"Maafkan ayah, Eliz. Tuan Ivan sudah menunggu di bawah dan ayah tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama." Ayah Elizabeta terus menarik tanganku. "Pelayan, tolong tahan Elizabeta dan.." langkah ayahnya terhenti sesaat dan menatap putrinya sejenak. "…jika kamu ingin memliki 'barang' seperti ini, besok akan ayah gantikan. Namun maafkan ayah karena ayah harus membawanya sekarang juga."

"T-Tidak! Ayah! Jangan bawa Roderich! Ayah boleh ambil barang apa saja, tapi tidak dengan Roderich!" perlahan genggaman Elizabeta terlepas dari pergelangan tanganku seiring ayahnya melanjutkan . "Roderich… Roderiiich!"

Isak tangis Elizabeta memenuhi pikiranku. Aku hanya bisa diam menunduk mengikuti langkah ayah Elizabeta. Ingin aku mendekap majikanku untuk terakhir jkalinya, namun aku tidak ada kuasa sama sekali.

"Roderich!" Elizabeta menahan langkahku lagi dengan memelukku dari belakang.

Ayah Elizabeta terlihat geram. Aku menundukan kepalaku sejenak dan meminta ayahnya untuk memberikan ruang sejenak bagi kami. Aku mengerti sekali kesedihan ayahnya ketika melihat putrinya menangis seperti ini.

"Nona Elizabeta…" aku memanggilnya sejenak dan dia menatapku sambil melingkarkan tangannya padaku. "Nona, tersenyumlah"

"Roderich… jangan pergi…"

"Maaf nona. Aku tidak punya kuasa untuk mengambil sebuah pilihan.."

"Tidak! Aku adalah majikanmu! Aku yang berkuasa atas dirimu!" isak tangis Elizabeta semakin deras.

Senyum sedih terukir diwajahku. Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukannya, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhku, menghapus air matanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya kearahku.

"Nona Elizabeta…" kupaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah merawat diriku yang tidak berharga ini. Sebelum nona mengambil diriku, aku sudah pasrah dan hanya percaya dengan takdir…"

Elizabeta masih terisak dan kuhapus air matanya dengan jariku. Dengan tangan kiriku, kulepaskan kalung 'kepemilikan' pemberian Elizabeta dan meletakannya pada genggamannya.

"…keceriaan dan perhatian yang nona berikan, membuat kehadiranku ada didunia ini. Tanpa anda, aku bukanlah apa-apa." kuhentikan perkataanku sejenak. "Nona, maukah anda tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya? Kumohon"

Elizabeta menatapku dan mengangguk perlahan. Sulit, namun dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Roderich… jaga dirimu…"

Aku mengangguk. "Jika memang takdir, suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu kembali…"

Elizabeta mengangguk kembali. Aku berdiri sejenak dengan sikap sempurna, berjalan mundur satu langkah dan memberikan hormat terakhirku padanya. "Terima kasih" kubungkukan tubuhku sejenak dan membalikan tubuhku untuk segera berjalan menuju lantai satu.

"Roderich…"

Suara lembut nona Elizabeta perlahan menghilang dari pendengaranku dan tergantikan dengan suasana dingin di ruang tamu rumah ini. Ayah Elizabeta sudah berdiri disebelah seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi, berambut kekuningan dengan syal berwarna kuning gading yang melingkari lehernya.

"Roderich, beliau adalah tuan Ivan. Majikan barumu"

Aku membungkukan tubuhku lalu menatapnya sejenak.

"Salam kenal. Semoga kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang baik, da~"

Entah apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja. Senyum tuan Ivan terasa menyenangkan, namun hawa tubuhnya terasa mengerikan. Ingin rasanya aku segera berlari darinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ayah Elizabeta sudah menyerahkan diriku dan mulai saat ini, tuan Ivan adalah majikanku.

**-end part 1 -**

A/n : ^_^ hai~ sekian dulu cerita na sampe di sini~ hehehe.. maaf kalo ooc bangeeeet~ hikz~ baru part 1, tapi udah gak tega sama Roderich~ hikz..

Ok~

Maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan ataupun pengetikan~ sampai saat ini masih gak ngerti penulisan tanda baca… honyooooo~

Thanks buat udah baca… hehehe…

RnR please~? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : you're my pet **

**Characters: **

Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan ) – Lithuania_M ( Toris ) - Italia_M ( Feliciano ) – Japan_P ( Kiku ) = China_M ( WangYao ).

**Rat :** M

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N thnx : **

**Huwaa… ^^ thankz buqt comment na ya~ gak disangka ada yang baca juga ( padahal dikira gak ada yang kasih komentar T_T jadi terharu~ *dtabok ).**

**Hmm… untuk hatakehanahungry , ^_^ mari kita lanjutkan cerita na ya~ wkwkwk~ *dtabok**

**Dan untuk lalala ~ hahaha… Gilbert perannya apa? Keluarnya kapan? Hmm~ nanti kau akan segera tahu~ sabar ya~ hahaha… **

**Maaf kalau kepanjangan komentar disini~ ok2… yosh~ **

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing dan ada beberapa perbedaan…

M ( master ) dan P ( pet ). Untuk apa? Akan dijelaskan didalam cerita. Ok~ mari kita mulai…

**Pov : ** Roderich

**-start- part 2-**

Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Bagaimanapun situasinya, kita harus tetap bisa bertahan dan tabah dalam menghadapinya. Yakin pada suatu saat nanti, akan ada seberkah cahaya menyinari kegelapan hati dan pikiran kita.

Itu yang selalu aku pikirkan… sejak Ivan menjadi majikanku.

Keseharianku yang penuh kehangatan tergantikan dengan suasana dingin, sampai-sampai membekukan hati dan pikiranku. Masa kecilku memang keras, namun aku tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa aku harus menghadapi keseharian yang lebih buruk. Bahkan untuk kesekian kalinya aku sudah pasrah akan hari esokku. Tapi aku sungguh beruntung masih ada seseorang yang mendukungku, walau aku merasa kasihan dengannya.

"Roderich!" langkah kaki tuan Ivan memasuki apartemennya. Aku yang masih setengah tidur di dapur segera berlari menuju pintu keluar untuk menemuinya, sebelum aku terkena masalah.

Kurang dari 2 meter menuju pintu keluar, tercium bau sesuatu yang aku kenal sekaligus tidak kusukai. Bau minuman keras yang disukai oleh majikanku. Kali ini Ivan datang dengan seseorang yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, rambutnya berwarna coklat-kekuningan dan lurus sebahu. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat ketakutan namun terkesan lembut dan menenangkan dibandingkan dengan Ivan.

"Roderich, ambilkan 2 gelas minuman ke ruang tengah! Satu gelas vodka dan.. Toris, kamu mau minum apa?"

"..ah, aku air putih saja" ucap laki-laki bernama Toris.

"Kamu dengar itu, Roderich? Sekarang cepat kamu ambilkan, da~"

Tanpa sepatah katapun, aku langsung segera berlari menuju dapur dan mempersiapkan segala permintaan majikanku. Kutatap jam dinding dapur sejenak. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Kedua mataku masih terasa berat dan tubuhku masih terasa sakit. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantah sama sekali.

"Roderich, kenapa lama sekali?" seru Ivan dari ruang tengah.

Tubuhku terhentak dan segera berjalan sebelum Ivan marah padaku. Kuletakan perlahan minuman yang mereka pesan diatas meja, lalu duduk bersila dipojok pintu ruang tengah yang tidak jauh darinya.

Kulihat mereka berdua tertawa sambil menonton acara TV yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali. Kurasakan tubuhku gemetar. Selain kedinginan, tubuhku sudah banyak menerima hukuman dari Ivan. Hukuman atas kesalahan ataupun tidak kulakukan sama sekali. Terkadang Ivan memukulku jika dia merasa kesal ataupun bosan. Jika sudah seperti itu, aku hanya bisa diam melindungi tanganku, menundukan wajahku dan membulatkan tubuhku. Aku sudah tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak luka yang membekas di punggungku.

"…rich! Roderich!" tubuhku kembali terhentak seiring terbawa kantukku dan segera mendekati Ivan. "Kamu mengantuk?"

Tubuhku gemetar ketakutan dan mencoba mengangguk perlahan "M-ma-maaf… b-besok pagi saya ada kelas…ja-"

PLASH!

Baju putih dan celana hitam satu-satunya basah oleh minuman Ivan yang disiramkannya padaku. Aku segera membungkukan tubuhku dan meminta maaf. Bukan sebuah pengampunan yang kudapatkan, tapi kurasakan sebuah pukulan..ah tidak. Sebuah tendangan diberikan kearahku, yang cukup membuat tubuhku tersungkur dan aku semakin yakin akan ada bekas luka tambahan di perutku.

"Tu-tuan, ma-maafkan saya" pintaku yang masih menundukan kepalaku sampai menyentuh lantai.

"Bukankah kamu mengantuk? Aku hanya mencoba membantumu tetap terjaga saja, da~"

"Ma-maaf. Saya sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Kumohon…"

Kurasakan nafasku terasa berat dan matapun mulai menitikan air mata. Beberapa pukulan masih dapat kurasakan, sampai ada suara seseorang yang menghentikan pukulannya. Saat kubuka mataku, laki-laki yang bernama Toris itu menahan tangan Ivan dan mengajaknya untuk duduk kembali.

Aku yang masih belum bergerak, kurasakan langkah kaki seseorang mendekatiku. Tangan lembutnya menarik wajahku dan mau tidak mau akupun menatapnya. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu…" ucap Toris dengan lembut. "Lebih baik lekas kamu mengganti pakaianmu sebelum kamu sakit. Untuk masalah Ivan, kamu tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan membawanya kedalam kamarnya. Istirahatlah.."

Selesai Toris berbicara, sesaat dia mengelus rambutku sebelum berjalan mendekati Ivan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan hangatnya sebuah tangan diatas kepalaku. Tubuhku terasa panas dan detak jantungku berdetak cepat. Ingin rasanya aku kembali menangis, namun tentu saja tidak aku lakukan.

Aku yang masih tidak berani bergerak tanpa perintah, kulipatkan kedua kakiku di depan dadaku dan kulingkarkan ekorku untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhku. Tubuhku semakin gemetar kedinginan. Udara apartemen memang dingin, namun setelah disiram oleh Ivan, rasa dingin semakin memenuhi diriku hingga menusuk tulang.

"Roderich!" seru Ivan sambil berjalan ke arahku bersama dengan Toris. "Aku mau kembali ke kamar. Rapikan ruangan ini dan aku tidak mau melihat masih ada barang berantakan besok pagi!"

Aku mengangguk dan kudapati sesaat senyum Toris kearahku. Sedikit aku bisa bernafas lega dan segera merapikan gelas minuman yang dipakai oleh mereka, termasuk air yang berceceran atas hukumanku. Setelah selesai semuanya, aku kembali kedapur untuk segera menjemur pakaianku lalu pergi tidur.

Dapur adalah ruang untuk memasak, tetapi untukku dapur adalah ruang paling aman dan menenangkan. Lebih tepatnya sebuah sudut yang tidak jauh dari pintu ruangan dapur adalah ruang untukku beristirahat dari kecemasan atas majikanku. Jika mengingat-ingat kembali, ketika Elizabeta masih menjadi majikanku, aku masih diberikan kebebasan untuk dapat tidur bersama-sama dengannya. Diruangan yang hangat dan menenangkan. Ya, sudah tidak seharusnya aku menggerutu. Tidur beralaskan sebuah selimut tipis yang sebagian aku lingkarkan ke tubuhku, merupakan fasilitas terbaik jika dibandingkan dimasa kecilku.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi, dengan kata lain aku hanya bisa tidur dalam waktu 2 jam, lalu bangun kembali untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Jika aku sampai terlambat, aku sudah tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan Ivan berikan lagi kepadaku.

**-ooo-**

Tanpa tidur yang cukup, aku terus meneruskan aktivitas keseharianku. Kusiapkan sarapan, membersihkan diriku lalu menunggu dengan sabar di sudut dapur sampai Ivan mengizinkanku untuk melanjutkan aktivitas di luar apartemennya. Pagi ini Ivan terlihat tenang, namun ada masalah yang cukup membuatku semakin malu dengan diriku sendiri.

"Roderich" Ivan memanggilku di tengah dia menyantap sarapannya. "Jam berapa kamu mengajar?"

"Jam 10, tuan" jawabku singkat.

"Hmm…" dia bergumam sejenak lalu menatapku dan mengatakan hal yang membuat tubuhku terhentak. "Mulai hari ini kamu harus memakai kalung rantaimu ketika kamu keluar dari apartemen ini, da~." Ivan meletakan sebuah kalung berantai disebelah piring makannya.

"A-apa..?" Aku hanya bisa menatap majikanku dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Bagi manusia sepertiku, memakai kalung berantai didalam lingkup pengawasan adalah suatu keputusan dari seorang majikan. Tetapi jika didalam lingkungan umum, kami bebas untuk memilih apakah akan menggunakan kalung tanda pengenal tersebut atau tidak. Walau tidak jarang ada beberapa majikan yang memaksa.

Sebenarnya menggunakan tanda pengenal adalah hal terpenting bagi kami. Tetapi memakai kalung berantai di luar pengawasan, sama saja dengan menunjukan bahwa kami adalah peliharaan yang buruk.

"Ta-tapi tuan, bukankah suatu kebebasan jika saya tidak meng-"

Ivan langsung menatapku tajam, berdiri mendekatiku, menarik kerah kemejaku lalu melemparku. "Kamu mau melawanku?"

"Ti-tidak tuan" tubuhku langsung gemetar ketakutan. Tanpa kusadari wajahku mulai memanas.

"Kamu benar-benar kucing yang nakal, Roderich! Apakah pengajaranku selama 3 bulan masih kurang untukmu, da~?"

"Tidak, tuan. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku…"

Hanya kata maaf yang dapat aku keluarkan dari mulutku. Ivan kembali mendekatiku, menarik kerah bajuku dari belakang, lalu mendorongku hingga membentur meja dapur. Tubuhku membelakanginya, Ivan langsung menahan tangan kiriku dan menempelkan kakinya diantara kedua kakiku. Kudengar suara Ivan membuka celananya dan semakin mendekatiku. Tubuhku yang hanya tertutup kain putih di bagian depan, dengan mudah dia memasuki diriku tanpa persiapan apapun.

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Kukeratkan tanganku pada pinggir meja untuk menahan sakit, seiring Ivan terus memaksa dirinya memasuki diriku. Aku terus memohon tetapi sepertinya Ivan semakin menikmatinya. Air mata semakin membasahi wajahku atas perlakuan yang tidak wajar ini.

"He-hentikan… jangan lanjutkan, tuan…" isakku sambil menatapnya dari sudut bahu kanannya.

Kedua tangan Ivan berada di pinggangku dan kurasakan tubuhnya yang terus menghantamku. Kukepalkan tangan kiriku, memukul-mukul meja yang menempel dengan tubuhku dan mengertakan gigi, untuk menahan rasa sakit yang semakin tidak bisa aku tahan.

"Tu-tuan I-ivan…kumohon… hentikan..."

"Tentu tidak, da~ Kucing nakal harus di beri hukuman…"

"Kumohon, tuan. A-aku sudah tidak kuat…"

Ivan tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali. Kutahan suaraku dengan telapak tangan kananku, dan sampai akhirnya kurasakan sesuatu yang mengalir kedalam tubuhku. Ini bukan hal pertama kali bagiku, namun tubuhku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya.

Ketika Ivan melepaskan dirinya, aku langsung jatuh tersungkur sambil memegang perutku. "Roderich, padahal kamu sudah sering melakukan ini denganku, aku kagum denganmu yang tetap terasa 'sempit', da~". Kudengar suara tawa Ivan sambil merapikan pakaiannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Roderich, rapikan meja dan ruangan ini sebelum kamu pergi. Aku tidak mau ketika aku pulang, ruangan ini masih berantakan seperti ini,da~"

Setelah Ivan keluar dari ruangan, kusadari air mataku semakin membasahi wajahku. Aku sudah tidak tahan dan ingin kabur dari apartemen ini. Namun… siapa yang dapat menolongku? Kelompokku? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman dan manusia seperti kami tidak berani melawan manusia yang menjadi majikan kami..

Atau… berharap akan ada seseorang yang merawatku? Itu hanyalah sebuah impian belaka. Tidak mungkin akan terjadi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin memelihara peliharaan yang sudah tua, terlebih mempunyai tubuh kotor sepertiku.

**-ooo-**

Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit disekujur tubuh, dengan cepat kubersihkan diriku dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan aktivitasku. Perasaan kacau didalam pikiranku ketika berhadapan dengan sebuah kalung yang berada diatas bantal milikku. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk melingkarkan kalung itu pada leherku lalu segera berjalan menuju kampusku.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Banyak pandangan sinis ataupun rasa kasihan dengan penampilanku saat ini. Sekujur tubuhku yang penuh luka, sudah tidak bisa kututupi dengan kemeja tangan panjangku ataupun masker penutup mulut. Bahkan syal tebal yang kulingkarkan pada leherku tetap mengundang banyak perhatian setiap orang yang aku lewati.

Kelas musik di pagi hari menjadi awal yang menyenangkan bagiku. Biasanya aku selalu duduk didepan dengan penuh antusias. Tapi kali ini aku lebih memilih untuk duduk di baris paling belakang agar tidak semakin banyak mengundang perhatian dengan penampilanku seperti ini.

Disaat yang bersamaan, kelas musik menjadi kelas yang ingin segera kuhindari. Sebelumnya banyak yang merasa bangga akan kehadiranku atas kemampuan permainan musik piano dan biolaku. Ketika aku memakai kalung ini, suasan kelas berubah 180 derajat. Semua manusia, termasuk guru yang mempercayaiku, menatapku dengan pandangan sinis, sedangkan kaumku hanya merasa kasihan melihat penampilanku yang semakin kacau balau.

Bagaimana tidak. Tubuhku semakin terlihat kurus dengan pakaian biruku. Bulu ekor dan kedua telingaku semakin berantakan, bahkan beberapa di antaranya terdapat bekas luka yang mengering. Jangankan untuk menyentuh, mendekatikupun sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang berani lagi.

Setelah 2 jam berlalu, dengan segera aku berjalan keluar dari lingkungan kampus menuju tempatku bekerja. Sebuah swalayan kecil yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan apartemen majikanku. Feliciano, nama pemilik swalayan kecil ini. Walau umurnya lebih muda dariku, dengan terampil Feliciano merawat dan membesarkan swalayan ini. Dari sekian banyak manusia yang aku temui, Feliciano adalah salah seorang diantara mereka yang tidak memandang siapapun berdasarkan status. Akupun dapat bekerja atas kebaikannya.

"Roderich" panggil Feliciano ketika aku baru saja selesai menyusun beberapa barang. "Boleh kita berbicara sebentar?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kuletakan box berwarna biru disebelah lemari pendingin lalu bergegas menuju ruang kerja Feliciano.

"Ya, tuan?" ucapku perlahan sambil memasuki ruangannya tanpa membuat banyak kebisingan.

"Mendekatlah" Feliciano tersenyum lembut dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sebelumnya Feliciano tidak pernah memanggilku seperti ini.

'_Jangan-jangan… apakah dia takut padaku? Atau dia akan mengeluarkanku dari sini setelah melihat kalung yang aku pakai?' _cemasku.

"Roderich… maukah kamu menjelaskan padaku…" kurasakan jantungku berdetak cepat. "…ada apa dengan lukamu?" Feliciano menarik tangan kananku dan menatapnya. "Mengapa lukamu semakin banyak?"

Untuk beberapa saat, aku bisa bernafas lega. Tapi aku tetap merasa takut untuk menjelaskan kebenaran yang aku alami. Tanpa sepatah kata, kutarik tanganku dari genggaman Feliciano dan menyembunyikannya dibalik jaket yang aku gunakan. "Maaf, tuan. Sepertinya saya harus kembali bekerja" ucapku terburu-buru.

"Roderich, tunggu sebentar" Feliciano mendekatiku dan memberikan sebuah kartu berwarna putih – merah. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Kuharap kamu tidak memendam masalahmu sendirian. Itu bisa berakibat buruk untuk dirimu sendiri." Feliciano menepuk pundakku dengan lembut. "Ah, ya. Mereka adalah dokter-dokter kenalanku. JIka kamu masih ada waktu, pergilah kesana dan obatilah luka-lukamu".

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tenang saja" potong Feliciano. "Untuk masalah biaya, kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka bukan tipe dokter yang haus akan uang." Feliciano kembali tersenyum padaku, seakan-akan memberikan suatu kekuatan kepercayaan atas pernyataan yang dia berikan.

"Selain itu, kamu cukup menyebutkan namaku. Maaf jika aku sudah mengganggumu. Beberapa saat lalu, aku menceritakan keadaanmu dan mereka tergerak untuk mengobati luka-lukamu. Kuharap kamu bisa menemui mereka dan membiarkan luka-lukamu mendapatkan perawatan yang terbaik"

Tidak ada satu kata keluar dari mulutku selain menatapnya dengan kagum dan rasa bangga mengenal seseorang yang berhati mulia.

"Janjilah padaku, Roderich. Janji bahwa kamu akan pergi menemui mereka. Walau hanya sekali"

Feliciano berjalan keluar setelah memberikan penjelasan singkat dan meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam ruangannya. Aku masih diam berdiri menatap kartu pemberiannya dan membaca nama yang tertera di kartu tersebut. "Dokter…Kiku dan dokter WangYao".

Aku menelan ludahku dan menghela nafas sejenak. Penuh pertanyaan dan keraguan dalam pikiranku.

"Tuan Feliciano adalah seorang manusia… sedangkan aku, berdarah setengah manusia dan kucing…" gumamku dalam hati. "Apakah temannya bisa menerimaku seperti dirinya?"

Kumasukan kartu nama tersebut ke dalam sakuku dan menatap jam dinding diruangannya. "Jam 4 sore". Masih tersisa 2 jam sebelum Ivan kembali ke apartemennya. Kuputuskan untuk mendatangi dokter tersebut dan berharap luka-lukaku tidak akan semakin sakit, seiring Ivan senang sekali mengajakku 'bermain'.

**-end part 2 -**

**A/N: **

**Haaaii~ segini dulu ya… T_T maaf~ daku gak tega menyiksa Roddy lagi~ hikz *dtabok hungary**

**R n R please ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : you're my pet**

**Characters: **

Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan ) – Prussia_P/M ( Gilbert ) – Italia_P ( Feliciano ) - Japan_P ( Kiku ) = China_M ( WangYao ).

**Rat :** M

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N thnxz:**

**Huwaaa… ^^ senanknya… thankz banget ya buat hatakehanahungry dan lalalala ^_^**

**Ok… untuk Hatakehanahungry, hmmm… sa-sadis bener ya? *liat naskah part 2 n paet 3* go-gomen ne ^_^' berhubung genre na udah Angst… ato lebih pas ke Suspense ya? **

**Untuk yang di'situ'nya… ba-baiklah ^^ di chapter ini akan aku 'sedikit' tambahkan… hehehehe… dan terakhir soal tabok-tabokan~ *bersiap2 chao* ak kabur dulu yaaa~ *lari dari pukulan penggorengan~**

**Untuk lalalala, ^_^ smoga kamu tidak habis kesabaran menunggu ya~ hehehe… karena *pstt* nantinya roddy juga bakalan sama dia terus kok~ tenang saja ^_^ **

**Ok~ sekian dulu… dan selamat membaca~ BUZZZ~ *author kabur sebelum dihajar para fans masing-masing***

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing dan ada beberapa perbedaan…

M ( master ) dan P ( pet ). Untuk apa? Akan dijelaskan didalam cerita. Ok~ mari kita mulai…

**Pov :** Austria ( Roderich )

**-start part 3-**

Atas izin dari Feliciano, akupun segera mengganti pakaianku lalu berjalan menuju alamat yang tertera diatas kartu nama yang telah diberikannya padaku. Seperti biasa, banyak tatapan sinis dan pandangan simpati kearahku. Tidak aku perdulikan sama sekali dan segera kupercepat langkah kakiku.

Dalam waktu 15 menit, aku sudah bisa sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah rumah sederhana berwarna putih, berlantai 2 dan dibagian depannya terdapat sebuah papan dengan nama kedua dokter tersebut, Kiku dan Yao's Hospital.

'_Benarkah ini tempatnya?'_ raguku dalam hati.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki halaman rumah, namun kuurungkan niatku untuk membuka pintunya. Kucoba untuk berjalan lebih jauh dengan mengelilingi sekitar tempat ini hingga kulihat pemandangan yang membuatku tercengan dan ingin segera keluar dari tempatku berdiri.

Sebuah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah jendela besar menghadap ketaman. Disana terdapat banyak sekali manusia-manusia sepertiku yang… sudah tidak sempurna. Bulu telinga dan ekor yang rusak, luka di beberapa bagian ataupun hampir di seluruh tubuh. Pemandangan yang mengenaskan namun mereka semua terlihat bahagia, seakan-akan sudah tidak ada beban pikiran dihati mereka.

Saling bermain satu sama lain ataupun membantu manusia untuk merawat kelompoknya yang mempunyai luka lebih parah daripadanya. Pemandangan yang mengenaskan sekaligus indah sekali. Tidak ada perbedaan usia ataupun jenis diantara mereka. Kurasakan detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat seiring wajahku yang memanas, ketika melihat seorang manusia bersama dengan anak kucing biru, sedang berusaha membujuk anak kucing bewarna orange untuk diobati. Ingin rasanya kulangkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut namun…

'_bisakah aku masuk diantara mereka?' gumamku. _

"Hey, kamu! Sedang apa?" suara lembut seseorang di belakangku.

'_Gawat! Ada yang melihatku!' _seruku dalam hati.

Kubalikan tubuhku dan kudapati seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi, berambut putih cepak dan memakai baju putih sepanjang lutut, menandakan bahwa dia seorang dokter. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatku terkejut. Bulu ekor putihnya terlihat kasar dan tebal, lalu… dia tidak mempunyai telinga sepertiku.

'_Telinga…Anjing…?'_

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi. "Sepertinya lukamu parah," ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah lengan tanganku. "Kesesese… lebih baik kamu ikut aku sebelu-"

Tanpa memperdulikannya, akupun langsung bangkit lalu menabrak tubuhnya menuju pintu keluar dan berlari secepat mungkin ke apartement Ivan. Sesaat kulihat dia menatapku dengan… tertawa…?

Sepanjang pelarianku, wajah bahagia kelompokku masih terbayang didalam pikiranku. Tanpa kusadari mataku memanas dan air mata mulai membasahi wajahku. Tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingku, aku terus berlari ke apartemen Ivan tanpa memperhatikan penampilanku sama sekali.

**-ooo-**

Sesampainya di apartemen, segera kulihat jam yang terletak di ruang dapur. Masih ada waktu 45 menit untukku menyiapkan makanan dan membersihkan diriku sebelum Ivan pulang. Kutata dengan rapi makan malam untuk Ivan beserta minuman kesukaannya, lalu kembali duduk di pojokan dengan tenang. Aku tidak ingin Ivan kembali menyerang ataupun menghukumku. Tubuhku sudah lelah dengan segala perlakuannya…

Sudah lelah…

_Sudah lelah…? _

Ya, sudah lelah… Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengistirahatkannya, kecuali aku bisa lepas dari pengawasannya.

Sekitar jam 7 malam, kudengar suara pintu depan yang tertutup kasar, bahkan langkah kakinya pun ikut terdengar berat. Jika sudah begini, hanya ada satu hal yang akan terjadi.

_Ivan akan menjadikanku tumbal atas kekesalannya. _

_BRAK! _Suara pintu dapur dibuka kasar olehnya. Tanpa perintah, aku segera berlari kearahnya dan mengambil tas yang selalu dia bawa selama bekerja.

"Se-selamat da-datang, tuan" sapaku sambil mengambil tas dan syal yang dia gunakan.

Ivan langsung menatapku tajam. "Roderich! Ambilkan minumanku dan bawakan sekarang juga!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, segera kuletakan barang bawaannya di sofa dapur dan memberikan pesanannya sebelum dia lebih marah lagi.

"Silahkan, tuan" kuletakan botol minumannya beserta gelas yang selalu dia gunakan. Baru saja aku mau melangkah pergi, tangan kananku ditarik olehnya sehingga aku jatuh di pangkuannya.

"Tu-tuan… Ivan…?"

"Tetaplah disini, Roderich"

"Ta-tap-"

Kata-kataku terputus seiring dia menciumku. Kucoba untuk mendorongnya, namun pergelangan tanganku langsung ditahan olehnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Ivan memberikan jarak dan membiarkanku untuk mengambil nafas.

"Huk. Huk. Tu-tuan…" wajahku mulai memerah karena kekurangan oksigen.

Ivan diam menatapku, membawaku dengan menyelipkan tangannya diantara kedua kakiku lalu meletakan tubuhku keatas sofa. Aku hanya bisa menunjukan rasa takutku ketika Ivan mulai membuka pakaiannya.

"Ja-jangan tuan…" gelisahku saat Ivan mulai menyentuh wajahku.

"Sungguh aku beruntung sekali, mempunyai peliharaan sepertimu, Roderich…"

'_Tidak!' _kututup kedua mataku dan kembali berjalan mundur untuk menghindarinya. Aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi!

"Roderich, buka mulutmu…" perintahnya karena kututup mulutku sebagai tanda ketidak-mauanku. "Roderich…"

Aku tetap melawan.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat kasar kepadamu, Roderich…"

Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataannya. Ivan yang sebelumnya berada disisiku, berpindah ke atasku, lalu menahan kedua tanganku keatas kepalaku dan…

"A-akh…tu-tuan… I-ivan…" Ivan meletakan tangan besarnya ke leherku dan menekannya sehingga aku semakin sulit untuk bernafas.

Kugerakan kedua kakiku dan tanganku untuk melepaskan diri, namun tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Berbalik Ivan semakin dalam menekan leherku dan oksigenpun semakin sulit kudapatkan.

"Tu…tuan…" pandanganku semakin kabur, tenagaku melemah dan kurasakan airmataku kembali mengalir. "Ku-kumohon tu-tuan...l-le-lepas-skan..." ucapku terbatah-batah.

Ivan tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya tersenyum menatapku lalu menciumku dalam-dalam. Kali ini kubiarkan lidahnya memasuki seluruh mulutku. Walau terasa pahit karena minumannya, aku harus tetap bisa menerimanya. Tubuhku sudah lelah dan tidak bisa melawan lagi. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melawannya…

**-ooo-**

Entah sudah berapa lama Ivan memasuki diriku. Pandanganku sudah mulai kabur akibat airmata bercampur dengan keringat dan deru nafasku yang semakin cepat. Tubuh yang sudah lelah masih dipaksa olehnya untuk bekerja dimalam harinya. Bekas luka di tubuhku semakin banyak seiring luka baru yang terus terbuka dan semakin bertambah jumlahnya. Tubuh dan pikiranku ingin berteriak untuk mengakhiri semuanya, tapi… tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan… selain pasrah dengan takdir kehidupanku.

"Roderich… tubuhmu benar-benar hebat!" Ivan yang berada diatasku terus memasuki tubuhku dan kecepatannyapun semakin dia tingkatkan.

Kueratkan tanganku, kututup kedua mataku dan kutahan suaraku walau mulutku terbuka lebar. Kedua lututku terasa sakit sekali karena dia terus menerus menahannya dan di dorongnya hampir berada disisi wajahku. Air mataku yang terus mengalir membuat pandanganku semakin mengabur dan menghalangiku untuk membuka mata.

"Ro-roderich…" desah Ivan. "…tu-tubuhmu…a-aku masukan, ya…"

"J-jangan lag-!"

Terlambat. Belum selesai aku berbicara, Ivan kembali mengisi tubuhku dengan cairannya. Perutku semakin terasa panas dan tubuhku semakin terasa hancur olehnya.

"Kamu benar-benar hebat!" desahnya saat mengeluarkan miliknya dariku dan kali ini dia memain-mainkan ruang yang baru saja dia masukan dengan jarinya.

Seluruh tubuhku menggigil ketakutan dan kedinginan. Udara dingin semakin memasuki tubuhku yang tidak tertutup apapun beserta dengan berbagai macam cairan diatasnya.

"Ku-kumohon tuan… Hen-hentikan…" isak tangisku membuatku sulit berkata-kata.

"Tapi…" Ivan memasukan satu jarinya dan teriakan kembali mengisi ruangan besar ini. "…disini sepertinya masih mau, Roderich…"

"Ja-jangan!"

"Jangan? Benarkah itu?"

"He-hentikan… Sa-sakit! Sakit! Sakit!" rasa perih di tubuhku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kulihat sesaat cairan yang keluar dari tubuhku bercampur dengan sebercak darah.

"Hmm? Tapi ini sudah ke 5 kalinya, da~ " Ivan kembali memasukan jarinya, namun kali ini dengan 2 jarinya dan dimasukan semakin dalam.

Mata, tenggorokan dan dadaku semakin terasa sakit akibat rasa lelah yang terus aku rasakan. Kedua mataku terasa perih akibat airmata yang terus aku keluarkan. Tenggorokanku sudah tidak bisa berteriak ataupun mengeluarkan suara. Dadaku sakit akibat detak jantungku yang terus dipacu olehnya.

'_Sampai kapankah ini akan berakhir…?' _

Apakah ini keberuntunganku di hari ini ataukah suatu pertanda? Tiba-tiba bel pintu apartemen ini berbunyi. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ivan melepaskan jarinya dariku dan berjalan menuju sebuah telepon yang tersambung dengan layar pintu masuknya.

"_Hai, Ivan! Sibuk?"_ Suara serak seseorang dari luar melalui telepon yang menempel di dinding.

"Tidak juga, aku sedang makan malam, nih. Tumben sekali. Ada apa ya?"

"_Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin berbagi minuman. Mau?" _

"Huaa! Vodca jenis baru, da?" tanyanya antusias. "Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar, da"

"_Ya, tenang saja"_

Ivan meletakan gagang teleponnya lalu berjalan mendekatiku dan melepaskan seluruh ikatanku.

"Roderich, cepat kamu bersihkan ruangan ini lalu bersihkan dirimu di kamar atas. Jangan turun sampai aku panggil! Mengerti!"

Tanpa jawaban dariku, Ivan segera keluar dan menutup pintu dapur rapat-rapat. Kulancarkan nafasku dan membersihkan cairan yang ada ditubuhku dalam sesaat lalu membersihkan ruangan ini dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya.

Setiap langkah kuambil, tubuhku dari pinggang ke bawah, terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan untuk berdiripun sulit. Kali ini airmataku mengalir deras tanpa membuat mataku sakit. Isak tangis yang kutahan dan kukeluarkan, kubersihkan ruangan ini dengan rapi. Setelah selesai, kuambil baju putihku dan celana hitamku yang sudah tidak pantas dilihat, kedalam dekapanku. Kupaksakan diriku untuk segera berjalan menuju kamar dilantai 2 melalui jalan lain, karena aku tahu kalau Ivan tidak mau tamunya melihat diriku yang hancur seperti ini.

Perlahan kulepaskan dekapan tanganku dan membiarkan seluruh pakaianku jatuh kelantai. Kamar mandi ini memang mempunyai _bathtub_ , namun aku tidak berani menggunakannya. Kunyalakan keran dan membersihkan segala kotoran yang menempel di tubuhku.

'_Kenapa…kenapa ini terus terjadi padaku…´ _keluhku bercampur tangis. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak untuk melepaskan rasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Tapi…

Setelah membersihkan pakaianku, kuperas sekuat mungkin lalu kugantungkan di pinggir pintu. Berharap pakaianku cepat kering, jika aku tidak mau kembali kedinginan. Setelah selesai, aku kembali menyalakan keran untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Kusentuh bagian tubuh bawahku…

'_Sa-sakit… sakit sekali…'_

Setiap kali air hangat mengalir diatasnya, aku hanya bisa menggertakan gigi, mengerutkan keningku dan mencoba mengatur nafasku. Semuanya harus kutahan jika tidak mau berakibat fatal seperti terjadi infeksi ataupun luka yang semakin dalam. Nafasku sempat tertahan ketika kulihat darah kering yang mengalir dari siraman tubuhku. Kututup kedua mataku dan mencoba menerimanya.

'_Akankah ini terus berlanjut…sampai akhir nafasku…?' _

Isak tangis mulai berkurang dan nafasku mulai teratur. Tubuhku yang lelah, kusandarkan pada pinggir tembok seiring air yang terus menyirami luka tubuh bagian bawahku… pandanganku semakin lama semakin mengabur… tanganku terasa lemas mebuat selang yang kugunakan jatuh diatas pahaku dan seluruh cahaya dimataku perlahan-lahan semuanya… menghilang .

'_Tubuhku dan pikiranku… lelah…sakit… tidak berdaya. Entah berapa lama Ivan akan menemukanku, namun… izinkanlah aku untuk beristirahat sejenak…'_

Kesadaranku menghilang seiiring tubuhku yang terasa ringan dan pandangan putih berganti dengan kegelapan…

**-end-**

**A/N: **

Haaaaii… sekian dulu ya ^_^/ daku sudah tidak kuat lagi… ToT Roddy~ (?)

Ok2~ untuk masalah Gilbert, apakah dia Master ataukah Pet… hehehe… akan kita lihat di chapter berikutnya. Haii… Thankz for Read..

R n R , please… (?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : you're my pet**

**Characters: **

Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan )– Prussia_SP~ ( Gilbert ) – Italia_P ( Feliciano ) - Japan_P ( Kiku ) = China_M ( WangYao ).

**Rat :** M

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N thnkz: **

**Huwaaa… ^_^ thanks banget ya buat hatakehana n lalalala ^_^ senanknya ada yang ngerepew~ ok, karena pertanyaannya sama (mengenai Roddy n Gilbert), daku singkat aja ya~. ^_^b silahkan scroll ke bawah…dan…*BUZZ – author kabur - (eeeeeh…?)**

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing dan ada beberapa perbedaan…

M ( master ) dan P ( pet ) + SP ( Special Pet ). Untuk apa? Akan dijelaskan didalam cerita. Ok~ mari kita mulai…

**PoV : Prussia ( Gilbert ) **

**Song: hetaoni_this Is where I fall dan Friendship ( hanya buat inspirasi n mood saja~ ^^v )**

**-start part 4-**

Bertemu dengan seseorang yang penuh dengan luka dan ketakutan, sudah menjadi makananku sehari-hari. Membujuk sebisa mungkin lalu mengobatinya dengan lebut, pekerjaan yang terdengar mudah namun sulit sekali untuk dilakukan. Perbedaan pengalaman dan trauma yang dialami oleh masing-masing dari mereka, menjadi pelajaran bagi kami untuk lebih memahami pendekatan seperti apa yang harus dilakukan.

Menggunakan pendekatan kata-kata... menjadi hal yang sulit. Kita hanya bisa mencari tahu berdasarkan kebiasaan mereka sampai menemukan titik ketakutannya. Setelah itu, biarkan mereka sendiri yang membuka hati mereka. Buatlah pemahaman dipikiran dan hati mereka kalau masih ada yang membutuhkan mereka.

_Itulah yang aku pelajari dari tempatku bekerja saat ini. _

Klinik kecil milik WangYao dan Kiku. Klinik yang tidak terlalu jauh maupun dekat dengan kota. Tempat yang cukup untuk memulihkan jiwa dan raga dari masa-masa sulit mereka.

'_Jangan pernah menggunakan kekerasan, jika tidak dalam keadaan genting!'. _

Pesan itu selalu disampaikan oleh dokter WangYao, dokter sekaligus pemilik klinik, sebelum kami mulai bekerja. Aku mengerti jelas mengapa dia bisa berkata demikian. Kiku, asisten dokter WangYao, adalah manusia berdarah setengah kucing. Aku sempat mendengar kalau masa lalu Kiku dan WangYao begitu suram. Mereka bisa bertahan hingga saat ini, karena perjuangan dan kerja sama sampai akhirnya kehidupan merekapun berubah lebih baik. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, aku sendiri kurang mengerti, karena aku tidak mau mereka merasa tidak nyaman ataupun berfikir macam-macam mengenai diriku. Terlebih darah yang mengalir didalam tubuhku, bukanlah tipe biasa ditempat ini.

"Gilbert..."

Kiku dengan sekotak obat ditangannya, berjalan mendekatiku.

"Tadi aku melihat ada 'kucing' yang tersesat," ucapnya sesaat lalu melihat sekeliling. "Dimanakah dia sekarang?"

"Dia sudah pergi, kesesese... Sepertinya dia salah satu 'korban', yang tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini," jelasku singkat sambil melipat tanganku di depan dadaku.

"Oh? Benarkah?," sambung Kiku dengan suara datarnya. "Jika demikian, siapkan satu kamar untuknya. Kamu mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tidak akan lama lagi, dia akan kembali lagi kesini, kesesese..."

"Jika kamu menemukannya, jangan lupa untuk segera mengobatinya. Sempat kulihat darah kering yang menempel di telinga ataupun ekornya. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu luka lama ataukah luka baru. Semoga saja luka itu tidak memperburuk keadaannya..." Rasa khawatir Kiku sebagai sesamannya, benar-benar membanggakan. Pantas saja dokter WangYao sangat menyayanginya.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku yang AWESOME ini, tentu akan memberikan hasil yang AWESOME juga! Kesesese..."

Kiku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Oh ya, apa kau sempat melihat nama ataupun tempat tinggalnya?"

Aku diam sejenak. "Memangnya ada? Selain kartu nama?"

Kiku kembali mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kerah bajunya. Sebuah kota besi yang menempel dengan kalung tebal berwarna hitam.

"Kaum seperti kami tentu harus memakai kalung beserta alamat tempat tinggalnya. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa kami dibawa ketempat penampungan..."

Wajah Kiku terlihat sedih setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sudah membuatnya seperti ini, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Mengapa aku bisa bertanya hal bodoh, yang mungkin jawaban yang kuinginkan berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Tidak apa..." kiku menggeleng pelan dengan sopan. "Aku hanya teringat masa laluku saja. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu," pamitnya lalu membungkukan tubuhnya.

Aku membalas membungkukan tubuhku sebagai ganti jawaban. Kulihat jam yang melingar di tangan kananku. Jarum panjang sudah menungjukan angka 3. Ternyata sudah lewat dari jam 5 sore!

"Gawat! Kalau tidak segera diantar, Ludwig bisa marah padaku. Kalau aku kena omelan, sungguh tidak AWESOME, kesesese..."

Kuambil tas biruku yang tergeletak dipinggir lemari, mengisi daftar hadirku, lalu bergegas ke gudang kantor Ludwig sebelum ke apartemen Ivan, untuk memberikan barang tersebut. Memang tidak terlalu banyak, namun aku mau harus pulang lebih larut lagi.

Kuambil telepon genggamku lalu mencoba menghubungi nomor yang sudah aku siapkan. Satu menit berlalu, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Kutinggalkan pesan melalui telepon genggam milik teman kerjaku, masih saja tidak ada berita mengenai pesan tersebut. Aku hanya berharap kalau Ludwig segera membacanya dan memberitahu alamat tujuannya itu.

'_Hmm... tidak ada jawaban. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menelusuri tempat ini. Kalau tidak salah tempatnya...'_

Setelah 15 menit berjalan, pesan dari Ludwig akhirnya datang dan dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menelusuri lorong stasiun. Rupanya tidak terlalu jauh antara gudang dengan apartemen Ivan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 dan semoga saja Ivan masih terjaga.

"Hai, Ivan! Sibuk?" sapaku ketika wajah Ivan terlihat dilayar depan pintu apartemennya.

"_Tidak juga, aku sedang makan malam, nih. Tumben sekali. Ada apa ya?"_

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin berbagi minuman. Mau?" kunaikan sebuah kantung plastik didepan wajahku, dan senyumanpun terukir diwajahnya.

"_Huaa! Vodca jenis baru, da?"_ tanyanya antusias. _"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar, da"_

"Ya, tenang saja".

Aku menghela nafas untuk sesaat akibat rasa lelah berjalan dengan 2 kantung plastik minuman dikedua tanganku. Beruntung kantung plastik ini cukup kuat menahan beban bawaannya.

"Gilbert! Apa kabar?". Seperti biasa, Ivan selalu terlihat tenang dan tersenyum manis.

"Sebenarnya sih baik. Hanya saja... Kesesesese... tanganku pegal nih," jelasku secara singkat.

"Ah, maaf. Sini aku bawakan," tanpa mendengar balasan dariku, Ivan segera mengambil kedua kantung plastik itu dan mengajakku masuk kedalam. "Bagaimana kalau kita minum?"

"Boleh. Sudah lama juga, kesesese..."

"Baik. Kamu tunggu di ruang tengah. Akan aku ambilkan gelas untuk kita berdua,da..." Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan Ivan berjalan mendahuluiku.

Sesaat aku mencium sesuatu yang... tidak asing atau lebih tepatnya aku mengenal bau ini. Hawa manusia yang memiliki darah setengah binatang. Mereka memang terlihat seperti manusia biasa, walaupun mempunyai perbedaan pada telinga dan ekornya, tetapi hawa bau mereka sebenarnya berbeda sekali. Terlebih indera penciumanku yang lebih tajam dari pada manusia biasa.

Seiring langkahku menuju ruang tengah, hawa tersebut semakin tajam dan akupun semakin yakin kalau Ivan mempunyai seorang peliharaan. Tapi Ivan sendiri tidak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku. Mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang dia sembunyikan dan tidak ingin aku ketahui. Ya... mungkin saja...

**-oooo-**

Wajah memanas dan pikiran mulai kacau. Akibat dari minuman yang kubawa, topik pembicaraan dan perkataan kami mulai kacau. Ivan yang biasanya paling di kenal suka minum ini, tidak sanggup menahan akohol yang mulai mempengaruhi tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana Ivan? Enak? Pilihanku yang AWESOME ini tidak mungkin salah!"

"Ya! Baru kali ini aku meminum Vodca seenak ini, Gilbert!" jelasnya singkat. "Hanya saja... Mungkin kadar akoholnya di rendahkan sedikit saja, ya~"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Akan aku sampaikan ke Ludwig." Ivan mengangguk lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dengan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Sepertinya dia mulai mabuk dan mengantuk.

Sebenarnya minuman kami minum kali ini adalah minuman percobaan yang dibuat di perusahaan Ludwig. Selama ini perusahaan hanya mengirim sebagian di benua Eropa dan Amerika. Berhubung Ivan suka sekali mencoba berbagai macam minuman akohol, dan Ludwig sudah berjanji akan menunjukannya sebelum dipasarkan, maka kusempatkan diriku untuk memberikannya. Maklum, Ludwig sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan.

Kulihat jam diruang tengah ini dan jarum panjang sudah berada di angka 12, tepat menunjukan pukul 1 pagi. Kereta dan bus sudah tidak ada. Mengendarai mobilpun tidak bagus dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ivan, hari ini aku menginap ditempatmu, kesesese... Kalau aku berjalan ditengah malam, pasti tidak AWESOME."

Ivan hanya meliatku sesaat, mengangguk perlahan lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dibantal sofanya. Aku yang sudah beberapa kali menginap, sudah tidak asing dengan ruangan dan kebutuhan yang dibutuhkan.

"Sebaiknya aku minum air dulu," gumamku sambil meletakan botol minuman Vodcaku dan diganti dengan gelas kosong.

Pengaruh akohol yang sudah mempengaruhiku, membuat penglihatanku membuyar. Dengan gontai aku berjalan menuju dapur dan berjalan kearah kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air. Setelah meminumnya, aku menyadari ada suara air mengalir yang tidak aku ketahui asal keberadaannya.

Kucoba telusuri dapur, namun nihil. Tidak ada air ataupun keran yang tidak tertutup. Perhatianku tertuju pada satu ruangan yang terpantul cayaha dari bawah pintunya dilantai 2. Kunaiki tangga dari dapur dan berjalan menuju kamar tersebut.

'_Sepinya...,' _gumamku seiring kumasuki ruangan besar ini dengan perlahan.

Pandanganku mulai teralihkan pada suatu ruangan yang lebih kecil dengan lampu yang lebih terang. Aku yakin kalau ruangan itu adalah kamar mandi. Namun...

'_Kenapa pintunya terbuka...?' _

Rasa penasaran yang lebih besar mendorongku untuk berjalan mendekati kamar mandi itu dan langsung saja tubuhku bergejolak, rasa kagetku tidak bisa kutahan. Seorang manusia bertelinga kucing terkulai lemah dengan air yang masih menyirami tubuhnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Kudekati dia dan kusandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kananku. Tubuhnya terasa dingin sekali!

_'Sudah berapa lama dia disini?'_

Kumatikan keran dan kujauhkan selang dari tubuhnya. Tanganku kuselipkan di antara kedua lutut dan dibawah lehernya lalu meletakannya di tempat tidur ruangan ini. Kucari handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya, dan...

_'Ya ampun! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...'_

Mataku terbuka lebar dan nafaspun tertahan. Sesosok manusia yang selama ini kurawat di tempatku bekerja, kini terterbaring dihadapanku. Manusia berdarah kucing yang penuh luka disekujur tubuhnya. Bulu telinga dan ekornya sudah tidak terawat dengan baik. Terlihat dari bulunya yang kasar dan berwarna kusam. Bahkan bagian yang paling pentingnyapun...

_'Apakah... Ivan yang melakukan ini semua?'_

Banyak pertanyaan yang mulai mengisi pikiranku. Saat kubersihkan wajahnya, aku mulai menyadari bahwa dialah yang aku temui diklinik. Aku kembali teringat saat kupanggil, dia langsung ketakutan menatapku, menabrakku lalu pergi. Reaksi yang wajar untuk kaum sepertinya.

Aku yang bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai kedokteran, sudah terbiasa mengobati luka-luka seperti ini. Kuambilkan kotak obat dari dalam kamar mandi lalu kuobati dia dengan lembut. Entah berapa banyak perban yang aku lilitkan pada tubuhnya.

**SRAK!**

"Ka-kamu siapa...!"

Tiba-tiba saja dia terbangun, berjalan mundur untuk menghindariku dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lutunya dia tekukkan, ekornya melingkari tubuhnya dan kedua telinganya tertunduk lemas. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan sekaligus kedinginan.

Kuletakan kapas kedalam kotak obat dan menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Maaf. Namaku Gilbert dan aku temannya Ivan..."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang, kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan mendekatiku dengan mengeratkan tangannya didepan dadaku.

"Ku-kumohon, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku..."

"E-eh?"

"Kumohon... Jangan katakan hal ini pada tuan Ivan" pintanya dan sesaat air matanya mulai mengalir.

Aku yang panik hanya bisa membalas memegang bahunya. "I-iya. Tapi dalam hal apa?"

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah teman Ivan. Aku tertidur dan..."

Baru setengah dia berkata, pandangannya semakin ketakutan dan kembali menghindariku. "Ku-kumohon... Ja-jangan dekati aku... Jangan sentuh aku... Kumohon... Lepaskan aku..."

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi padanya sampai membuatnya bisa seperti ini. Kuulurkan tanganku kehadapannya. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu saja..."

Semakin aku mendekatinya, dia semakin menjauhiku. Tubuhnyapun semakin menggigil ketakutan. Dia hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam kedua tangannya dan lututnya.

"Kucing manis... Ayo..."

Aku mencoba membujuknya dengan rayuan manis ataupun kata-kata yang menenangkan, namun masih tidak ada reaksi darinya.

_'Aku ini AWESOME! Tidak boleh kehabisan akal!' _

Luka ditubuhnya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Aku semakin tidak sabar dengan situasi seperti ini! Takut lukanya semakin membesar dan bertambah parah, akhirnya kukeluarkan kata-kata kasar padanya atau dengan kata lain mengancamnya. Cara yang salah, namun majur untuk mengobati luka 'kucing' yang sudah dalam keadaan trauma penuh.

Kuturun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju salah satu pojokan, tempat dia berada, lalu berdiri dihadapannya. Kusandarkan punggungku, melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada lalu menatapnya sambil berkata, "...kalau kamu tidak menurut, akan kulaporkan kepada Ivan mengenai kenakalanmu. Bagaimana?".

Seperti yang kuduga. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka lebar, tubuh rapuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

"...ba-baik..," dia menaikan wajahnya dan menatapku tajam. "Ta-tapi jangan laporkan..."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melaporkannya, asalkan kamu menurut. Bagaimana? Aku selalu pegang kata-kataku."

Ketika aku hendak menyentuh bahunya, dia langsung menunduk dan menutup kedua matanya. Kedua telinganya ikut tertunduk dan ekornyapun terkulai lemas. Rasa takut yang begitu dalam mengalahkan keinginannya untuk melawan.

"Kesesese... Aku tidak akan menyakitimu..."

Tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika aku menyentuh pipinya. Setelah beberapa lama, ketegangannyapun semakin berkurang seiring kuelus pipinya dan kepalanya.

"Tenang ya. Aku yang AWESOME ini akan mengobatimu.".

Dia hanya diam saja menatapku.

"Kalau kamu masih tidak percaya...,"

Kuulurkan tanganku dihadapan wajahnya. Dia kembali menatapku kebingungan.

"Letakan tanganmu," tanpa melawan, dia mengikuti instruksiku. Akupun tersenyum padanya. Ketika kututup telapak tanganku, tubuhnya sedikit terhentak dan kulanjutkan kata-kataku. "Kalau aku sampai menyakitimu, kamu boleh mencakarku. Bagaimana?";

Tidak ada jawaban, sama dengan dia setuju dengan pernyataanku. Kutarik sedikit tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa dia harus bangun dan berjalan mengikutiku. Kuminta dia untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur lalu kuambil kembali kotak obat yang terletak dibalik tubuhnya. Kedua matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan tanganku dengan rasa takut. Saat kuobati, beberapa kali dia mengedipkan matanya karena rasa sakit yang cukup menyiksanya.

"Ohya, siapa namamu?"

"..."

Aku menatapnya sesaat dan dia hanya diam menatapku. Aku menghela nafas sesaat dan kembali menatapnya. "Kamu tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan menceritakan kejadian hari ini dengannya...," daku diam sejenak. "...sepertinya Ivan tidak ingin aku menemukanmu, ya?"

Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu? Boleh aku tahu?"

Kucing berambut coklat ini diam menatapku sesaat dan sekelilingnya.

"Ro-Rode-Roderich..." ucapnya pelan di telingaku. Lebih tepat sebuah bisikan dibandingkan dengan sebuah ucapan.

"Roderich?"

"..." dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Suaranya yang serak mungkin menjadi salah satu alasannya tidak ingin berbicara.

"Baiklah, Roderich. Sudah selesai, kesesese..." ucapku sambil menggunting perban yang melilit di perutnya.

Gunting, perban dan kapas, kumasukan kembali pada tempatnya. setelah semuanya selesai, kuletakan kembali kotak obat pada tempatnya lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Roderich... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"...?"

Kuraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut sambil kuelus pelan punggung tangannya. "Siapakah yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Roderich hanya diam menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jawablah, Roderich. Aku hanya ingin membantumu..." kuikuti arah pandangannya, namun dia terus saja menghindar. "...atau jangan-jangan... Ivan yang melakukan ini?"

Tubuh Roderich terhentak dan wajahnya kembali basah oleh air mata.

"Benarkah?," dia hanya mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban.

Perlahan kuletakan tanganku pada bahunya dan mengelusnya. Tanpa kusadari, tubuh kami saling berdekatan dan kepalanya bersandar di bahuku.

"Ma-maaf...," isaknya.

"Tidak apa".

Kutarik dia dengan perlahan dan membiarkannya jatuh di dadaku. Kudekap tubuhnya yang menggigil dan kurasakan isak tangis semakin mengisi ruangan ini. Walau ragu, kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan ketubuhku.

"Kesesese...tenanglah, Roderich... Ini akan segera berakhir." Roderich hanya mengangguk pelan dan memendamkan wajahnya pada bahuku.

"Lebih baik sekarang kamu tidur dan beristirahat. Untuk masalah Ivan, kamu tidak perlu khawatir," ucapku sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"E-eh..?"

"Ya. Aku akan berusaha mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Percayalah..." Roderich menatapku sesaat dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya padaku.

Kuusap lembut kepala hingga punggungnya. Dengan hati-hati kusisir rambutnya tanpa menyentuh telinganya yang terluka. Ekornya dan telinganya yang sempat menegang, mulai melemas dan terlihat lebih tenang. Nafasnyapun mulai teratur. Sepertinya dia sudah terbawa suasana dan tertidur karena kelelahan.

Aku terlahir berbeda dengan memiliki telinga dan ekor seperti serigala, sungguh beruntung diasuh oleh keluarga Beilschmidt. Tinggal bersama adikku, Ludwig, seorang manusia normal, dan bekerja di rumah sakit milik WangYao dan Kiku, sudah menjadi suatu keberuntungan yang lebih. Sebagai manusia yang memiliki darah serigala, sering kali mendapatkan perlakuan yang kurang baik dan kamipun lebih memilih untuk mengasingkan diri. Aku yang terpisah dari kelompokku, tidak kusangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang berbeda dari yang biasa aku dengar.

Selama ini tidak pernah sama sekali terpikirkan olehku untuk mencari suatu masalah dengan manusia normal lainnya. Tetapi melihat keadaan Roderich seperti ini, mengingatkanku mengenai masa laluku. Masa-masa kurang menyenangkan bahkan mengakibatkan banyak kematian. Aku yang sudah lama bekerja merawat manusia berdarah kucing seperti Roderich, membuatku berfikir untuk merebut dan merawatnya dari Ivan.

Kuingat kembali ketika aku bertemu dengan Roderich untuk pertama kalinya. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka serta terlihat rapuh, membuatku ingin segera mengobati dan merawatnya hingga sembuh. Roderich kini tertidur dengan tenang di pelukanku.

'_Tidurlah dengan tenang, kucing manis...'_

Senyuman kembali terukir diwajahku dan kukecup perlahan kepalanya. Tanpa mengganggunya, kubaringkan dia diatas tempat tidur dan mengelus rambutnya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk kembali keruang tengah. Aku tidak ingin Ivan melihat kami dalam keadaan seperti ini. Takut membahayakan Roderich lebih dari ini.

Sesaat sebelum kututup rapat pintu kamar, aku kembali menatapnya. Tubuhnya membelakangiku, tangannya dia satukan didepan dadanya dan ekornyapun terkulai diatas tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur dengan tenang.

'_...bersabarlah... aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini... pasti!'_

**-ooendoo—**

**Haii... sekian dulu ^_^ thanks udah baca...ok~ ** daku lanjut chap selanjutnya dulu ya~ (T_T hikz...ide mampet)**

**R n R , please...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : you're my pet**

**Characters: **

Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan ) - Prussia_SP ( Gilbert )

**Rat :** M

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N thnkz : **

Hwaaa… thanks banget ya buat review na ^^.

hatakehanahungry: ^^ aku sudah jawab pertanyaanmu di tempat lain. Ayoo~ kita gali sampai dalam dengan cangkul kita lalu kita tanam jagung didalamnya (?) hahaha… ^_^

Al-chan Fernandez ah~ i-ia… ak baru engeh.. hahaha.. thanks buat koreksinya ^_^b

Ok… kalo begitu~ mari kita lanjutkan ^_^

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing dan ada beberapa perbedaan…

M ( master ) dan P ( pet ) + SP ( special pet ). Untuk apa? Akan dijelaskan didalam cerita. Ok~ mari kita mulai…

**PoV : Roderich ( Austria ) **

**Song: princess mononoke theme song**

**-start part 5-**

Istirahat tanpa beban pikiran menjadi hal yang sangat langka sejak Ivan menjadi majikanku. Jangankan untuk beristirahat, untuk bernafas tenangpun rasanya sulit sekali. Banyak hal yang menanti setiap kali aku melangkah ke apartemennya.

'_Sebagai pelampiasan... atas kekesalannya ataupun mengisi kebosanannya...'_

Pukulan ataupun siksaan terus datang padaku. Tubuhku yang lemah semakin lama semakin hancur dan tidak pantas untuk di lihat. Andaipun melakukan perawatan, akan memakan banyak waktu yang tidak dapat aku perhitungkan. Aku hanya bisa berharap tubuhku bisa bertahan menghadapi segala peristiwa ini dengan sabar...

'_Akankah bisa bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini...?'_

Mengingat semua pertanyaan akan harapan yang hampa ini, hanya membuatku semakin terpuruk dan putus asa. Impianku menjadi sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur, dengan harapan dapat beristirahat dan menenangkan pikiranku, walau dalam waktu yang singkat.

Dunia luar yang dulu kubuang, kini menjadi harapan terbesarku. Kebebasan, itulah yang kuinginkan sebenarnya. Ditengah kebingunganku, tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang memberikan segala hal yang kurindukan. Suatu hal yang sangat sederhana, namun sangat sulit dilakukan.

'_Sebuah pelukan hangat yang penuh cinta kasih dan kasih sayang...'_

Hanya itu yang aku inginkan. Namun...

'_Apakah aku tidak diizinkan untuk mendapatkan itu?' _

Gilbert...

Seorang manusia bertelinga... lancip namun tidak seperti kucing, berwarna putih dan berekor lebat, tiba-tiba saja mengobatiku, memelukku, mengelus kepalaku dan berjanji akan membawaku keluar dari tempat penyiksaan ini.

Siapakah dia sebenarnya? Akupun masih belum mengenalnya dengan jelas.

Ketika kubuka kedua mataku, kusadari ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh tubuhku. Rasa sakit yang hilang bersama rasa kantukku, kini datang kembali seiring kesadaranku memenuhi pikiranku. Seseorang yang tidak aku kenal, berada dihadapanku dan sedang mengobati luka-lukaku.

'_...apakah aku bisa mempercayainya...?'_

Tangan kurusnya yang hangat menyentuh pipiku, menarik tubuhku ke pelukannya dan membiarkanku menangis di dadanya. Terasa hangat dan menenangkan sekali. Perasaan yang sudah lama sekali kurindukan sejak Elizabeta merawatku.

Kutatap jam di ruangan tempatku dan Gilbert berada, lalu aku kembali bersandar pada bahunya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kelelahan akibat menangis seharian. Waktuku yang tersisa hanyalah 4 jam. Gilbert berpesan bahwa dia akan membangunkanku sebelum Ivan menemukan diriku.

'_Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia membangunkanku... Ivan tidak ingin Gilbert menemuiku, terlebih dalam keadaan seperti ini...'_

Perasaanku begitu tenang setiap kali tangan kurusnya menyentuh kepalaku dan mengusap punggungku. Rasa khawatirku berganti dengan rasa percaya akan perkataannya. Kuberanikan diriku untuk menutup kedua mataku dan beristirahat sejenak seperti yang dikatakan padanya.

**-oooo-**

"...rich...Roderich..."

'_Gawat! Aku terlambat bangun!'_

Kedua mataku terbuka lebar dan secara spontan, aku segera bersiap untuk berlutut meminta maaf akan keterlambatanku. Namun sebelum itu semua kulakukan, tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tangan seseorang menarikku, melingkarkan salah satu tangannya kepinggangku dan satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk menutup mulutku.

"Stt... Tenanglah. Ivan belum bangun..."

Kucari sumber suara itu, dan ternyata Gilbert masih berada disisiku. Gilbert yang menjadi sandaranku, perlahan dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku lalu mempererat pelukannya.

"Gi-gilbert...?

"Sttt... Jangan banyak bicara. Suaramu parau sekali, kesesese...". Gilbert kembali berbisik. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai ganti jawaban.

"Baguslah..." Gilbert melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalikan tubuhku sehingga aku berhadapan dengannya. "Coba aku lihat tanganmu..."

Perlahan kuarahkan tanganku, dan baru kusadari bahwa tubuhku tertutupi oleh kain halus berwarna biru gelap. Pakaian yang jelas bukan milikku, karena aku hanya mempunyai 2 kemeja putih dan 2 celana panjang berwana hitam. Selain itu hanya ada 2 baju pelayan yang biasa aku gunakan ketika bekerja di dapur, namun itu berwana putih dan coklat.

"...ba-baju ini..."

"Kemeja milikku," jelasnya singkat.

Jika kuingat kembali, kemarin malam dia masih memakai kemeja birunya ini. Sedangkan sekarang dia hanya memakai sehelai kaus tipis tanpa lengan berwarna hitam.

"...e-eh? Apa yang...," dia terkejut melihatku melepaskan kemeja birunya dari tubuhku.

"Maaf. Aku sudah merepotkan"

"Tidak apa. Kamu bisa pakai ini, kesesese..."

"Kalau aku pakai ini, nanti tuan Ivan bisa tahu kalau kamu sudah bertemu denganku. Dasar bodoh!" geramku.

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Menyadari kalau aku baru saja berkata kasar didepan tamu tuan Ivan. Raut wajah Gilbertpun menunjukan kalau dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Takut, dengan terburu-buru aku menunduk di hadapannya tanpa menatapnya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Sudahlah, kesesese...," ucapnya dengan tangan menepuk bahu kananku. "Lagipula..."

"Hmm...?"

Dalam hitungan detik, tiba-tiba saja Gilbert menarik wajahku, menatapku sejenak lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ditelinga kiriku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Roderich..."

"A-ap-!."

Kata-kataku terputus seiring Gilbert menempelkan bibirnya. Kedua mataku terbuka lebar dan kucoba untuk memberikan jarak antara kami. Mendorongnya ataupun menariknya, namun hasilnya nihil. Semakin aku memberontak, Gilbert semakin menahan kedua tanganku, mendorong tubuhku keatas tempat tidur dan mengunci kedua tanganku di sisi kepalaku. Setelah beberapa saat, Gilbert memberikan jarak untukku bernafas.

"...kamu sungguh menarik, Roderich. Aku ingin memilikimu..."

"...ta-tapi..."

Gilbert tertawa pelan, setengah duduk diatas perutku lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kamu pasti merasa aneh dengan pernyataanku tadi. Entah mengapa, aku yang AWESOME ini bisa menyukaimu..." Gilbert menatapku dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kamu menyukaiku yang AWESOME ini?".

"...," aku kembali terdiam sambil memalingkan wajahku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Roderich..." tangan kurusnya menyentuh wajahku dan mengarahkan ke hadapannya, sehingga pandangan kamipun saling bertemu. "Jawablah..."

"A-aku tidak tahu..."

Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Gilbert. Ingin sekali aku menyetujui permintaanmu, namun aku tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk menjawabnya. Hanya Ivan yang bisa menentukan jalur hidupku. Andai Ivan tidak ada, mungkin aku...

'_Andai Ivan bukan majikanku...'_

"Aku mengerti..." Gilbert bangun dari tubuhku, lalu membantuku untuk duduk disisinya dengan kedua kaki mengarah kelantai. "...maaf sudah memaksamu..."

'_Tidak apa... justru inilah yang aku inginkan, Gilbert... Perhatian dan kasih sayang darimu sangat aku butuhkan saat ini... hanya dari dirimu seorang...'_

Aku menggeleng tanpa kata. Kurapikah posisi dudukku dan menatapnya kembali. Gilbert yang berada disisi kananku, melingkarkan tangannya pada bahuku dan menarikku sehingga aku bersandar padanya. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kananku dan mengusapnya dengan perlahan.

"Roderich... Aku berharap kamu masih percaya dengan keajaiban, karena aku akan berusaha untuk membawamu keluar dari sini..."

"Be-... Ta..." semua kebingunganku tidak bisa keluar dari mulutku. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menatapnya penuh harap.

Gilbert mengecup pipiku lalu menempelkan keningnya padaku. "Yakinlah. Namun kamu harus merahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Bagaimana?"

Dari sekian lama, untuk pertama kalinya wajahku terasa panas, jantungku berdetak cepat dan tanpa izin darinya, kulingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya. Senyuman yang sudah lama hilang, kembali terukir diwajahku.

"Ung!"

Gilbert kembali mengusap kepalaku hingga menyentuh telinga kucingku. Setiap kali dia menyentuhnya, ekorku menggeliat dan tanpa kusadari suara geramanku keluar.

"Ma-maaf..." ucapku perlahan.

"Tidak apa. Itu berarti kamu merasa nyaman denganku, bukan? Kesesese..."

Tanpa jawaban dariku, aku hanya mempererat pelukanku dan dibalas dengan sebuah kalimat, "...kamu itu memang menarik, Roderich..."

Cayaha matahari pagi mulai memasuki ruangan besar tempatku dan Gilbert berada saat ini. Gilbert bangkit dari duduknya, lalu melihat kearah jam tangannya. "Sudah jam 9, semoga Ivan masih tertidur." Pandanganku mengikuti arah gerakannya menuju kamar mandi, dan ternyata dia mengambil kemeja putihku. "Pakailah. Bersihkan dirimu lalu diamlah sejenak disini. Aku akan kembali ke ruang tengah agar Ivan tidak curiga, kesesese..."

Setelah mengatakan demikian, Gilbert berjalan keluar dan tidak lupa menutup pintu kamar ini dengan perlahan.

'_Mengapa... mengapa dia bisa begitu baik padaku...? perasaan apakah ini? Mengapa aku begitu senang mendengar perkataan dan janjinya itu? Padahal aku dan dia... baru bertemu tadi malam...'_

**-ooo-**

Dibalik pintu kamar tempatku berada, kudengar suara tawa Gilbert membangunkan tuan rumah yang masih tertidur. Tubuhku menggigil setiap kali mendengar nama 'Ivan' disebut olehnya. Sempat aku merasa khawatir kalau Gilbert akan melaporkan segala kejadian tadi malam. Tapi...

'_Sudah pukul 12 siang...' _.

Tanpa bergerak dari tempatku berada, kutatap jam yang berada diseberangku, lalu kembali bersandar pada tembok. Kepala terasa berat dan perut mulai berbunyi, meminta jatah makan pagi ini. Aku yang tidak mempunyai persediaan apapun, berjalan menuju wastafel ruangan ini, membuka kerannya dan meminumnya. Paling tidak, aku bisa menghilangkan rasa haus di tenggorokanku.

Setelah cukup puas, aku kembali keposisiku, duduk disebelah pintu kamar, dan bersandar pada tembok. Sesaat aku melihat suatu benda kecil diatas tempat tidur yang aku gunakan tadi malam. Tiga bungkus coklat dan selembar ketas berada dibawahnya.

'_Makanlah. Paling tidak, ini bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa laparmu...'_

Tubuhku terhentak melihat tulisan dibalik kertas pesan tersebut. Sebuah nama yang tidak asing ditelingaku. Sungguh aku mengenal nama ini dengan baik. Kasih sayang dan perhatiannya tidak bisa aku lupakan seumur hidupku.

"I-ini..."

Kumasukan kartu itu kedalam saku celanaku berikut 2 coklat lainnya, lalu kubuka bungkus coklat tersebut dan memakannya. Coklat berwarna hitam pekat, namun terasa manis dan terdapat coklat lainnya yang langsung mencair ketika menyentuh rongga mulut. Uniknya, coklat cair itu tidak terlalu cair, bahkan menempel sehingga rasa coklat tersebut masih terasa dalam beberapa waktu.

Setelah menikmati coklat itu, kutatap langit biru diseberangku. Bayanganku kembali kemasa-masa menyenangkan bersama seseorang yang kukasihi. Seseorang yang sudah membawaku dan merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

'_...nona Elizabeta Hedervary... ', _gumamku.

Kedua kakiku kutekuk, didekatkan pada dadaku dan lengan tanganku kutumpukan diatasnya. Kujadikan bantalan untuk kepalaku.

'_...apa anda mengenal Gilbert...? ataukah hanya sebatas bisnis saja...?'_

Aku kembali mengingat tulisan yang tertera dikertas tersebut. Nama Gilbert memang tertulis disana, namun nama perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, mejadi pusat perhatianku. Perusahaan Hedervary, perusahan milik ayah nona Elizabeta. Keluarga yang sudah merawatku sekaligus membuangku.

'_Nona Elizabeta... aku rindu sekali dengan anda...'_

Bosan berada dikamar ini, akupun berjalan mendekati jedela dan duduk disampingnya. Sebenarnya angin pagi menjadi salah satu kesukaanku. Tapi tidak bisa kulakukan itu, karena Ivan melarangku dan akupun tidak ingin ada seorangpun melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini. Kutatap jalan raya dan perhatianku menuju kesalah satu anak manusia sepertiku yang sedang mengais tempat sampah. Kedua telinga coklatnya merunduk, bulu ekor yang berantakan dan tubuhnyapun tampak lusuh. Jika diperhatikan dari gerak tubuhnya, umur anak itu masih sekitar 7 tahun.

Setelah beberapa saat, sepertinya anak itu menemukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Bukan makanan yang membuatnya tersenyum, tapi sebuah kalung usang dan kotak namanyapun sudah tidak terlihat rapi.

'_Mungkinkah dia anak yang dibuang oleh majikannya...?'_

Ditengah kesibukannya, tiba-tiba saja ada tiga anak manusia normal mendekatinya. Entah apa yang dibicarakan sehingga anak kucing itu langsung lari ketakutan. Mungkin kata kasar ataupun ejekan. Ya, kata-kata yang selalu keluar dari mereka tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya kita alami.

Tapi melihat itu, aku kembali teringat diriku yang dulu. Hidup penuh perjuangan tanpa bantuan siapapun. Tidak jarang manusia seperti kami mati kelaparan ataupun karena suatu penyakit. Miris, namun itulah kenyataannya.

Aku kembali menghela nafas dan menutup kedua mataku.

'_Benar-benar membuang waktu dengan percuma! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan tasku di dapur, padahal ada tugas yang belum sempat aku kerjakan...' , _gerutuku dalam hati.

Ya, tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan selama didalam ruangan ini. Kugerakan ekorku kehadapanku, lalu mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Bulu-bulu ekorku sudah berantakan dan penuh luka. Beruntung warna coklatku tidak terlalu terang sehingga luka-lukapun dapat tersamarkan.

Setelah selesai merapikannya, kucoba untuk memeriksa ruangan ini. Berharap menemukan sebuah kantung plastik untuk pakaianku yang masih rapi. Paling tidak aku masih mempunyai cadangan pakaian jika Ivan mengajakku 'bermain'.

"Ah! Ada...". Sebuah kain biru yang cukup lebar dan sepertinya kain ini sudah tidak terpakai.

Kuletakan kemeja putihku dan celana hitamku, mengikatnya didalam kain tersebut lalu kudekap erat bersama dengan sehelai kain yang menjadi selimutku.

"Hmm...?," aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri dengan pandangan kearah langit yang mulai berganti warna. "Sudah sore...?"

**-ooPov:gilberToo-**

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Roderich, kulanjutkan langkahku menuju ruang tengah. Perasaan yang begitu membingungkan dan tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Selama ini aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk bermain bersama kucing, namun... kali ini berbeda...

'_Kenapa dia bisa begitu menarik...?'_.

Bingung dengan diriku sendiri, kuusap kepalaku dengan tangan kananku, sedangkan telapak tangan kiriku kuletakan di pinggangku. '_Baiklah. Aku yang AWESOME ini harus membuat rencana yang AWESOME! Kesesese...' _

"Yo! Bangun, sudah pagi! Kesesese...", seruku tanpa memperdulikan siapa pemilik rumah sebenarnya. Kududuk disampingnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Ayo, bangunlah Ivan! Matarahari sudah naik, dan kamu masih menutup matamu? Sungguh tidak AWESOME! Kesese...".

Perlahan Ivan membuka matanya dan menatapku lemah. "G-gilbert...? Memangnya sudah pagi?".

Aku menghela nafas melihat kelakuan bayi besar ini.

"Ya ampun! Dari dulu kamu memang tidak berubah ya, kesesese..."

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu, da~?"

"Kesesese... kelakuanmu itu. Kalau bangun tidur, seperti bayi!"

"Hahahaha... bagus donk. Kalau begitu..." Ivan memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk bantal sofanya. "Aku mau kembali tidur, da~"

"Ya ampun!" aku menghela nafas dan menggeram. "Bangun, Ivan. Apa gara-gara minuman kemarin membuatmu seperti ini? Hmm..." kutatap dia dengan senyuman 'devil'ku. "...kalau begitu, nanti akan aku katakana pada Ludwig untuk tidak mengirimkan minuman seperti ini lagi. Kesesese..."

Kedua mata Ivan terbelak dan aura geramnyapun terasa. Sepertinya dia termakan kata-kata ancamanku itu. "Jangan! Kamu tahu sendiri minuman buatan Ludwig yang paling bagus, da~!"

"Kalau begitu, bangunlah bayi besar..."

"Baiklah...". Tanpa perlawanan, akhirnya Ivan terbangun lalu menyegarkan dirinya dengan meminum air dari gelas kemarin. Ternyata sepanjang malam dia tertidur disini.

Ditengah keheningan, handphoneku tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Kuambil dari saku celanaku dan ternyata pesan dari Ludwig.

"Ivan..."

"Hmm?"

"Jadi, apa kesimpulanmu tentang minuman kemarin?", tanyaku tanpa memalingkan pandanganku dari layar teleponku.

"Hmm..." Ivan mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak. "Rasanya sih sudah pas. Hanya saja kadar akoholnya yang terlalu tinggi. Lalu untuk harganya, jangan terlalu mahal, da~"

Aku menatapnya sejenak dan tertawa. "...hoi~ jangan menatapku seperti itu. Untuk masalah harga, lebih baik langsung kamu diskusikan dengan Ludwig, kesesese..."

"Tapi kamu kan bisa sekalian tulis pesannya, da~"

"Tidak mau! Kesesese... aku tidak mau handphoneku jadi tidak AWESOME karena penuh dengan perdebatan kalian"

Kami berduapun kembali tertawa sambil meminum minuman dengan kadar akohol yang biasa kami minum. Kutatap jam dari tempatku duduk, dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Kulihat Ivan yang masih tertawa menceritakan beberapa hal menarik ketika bersama dengan kedua saudaranya.

'_Apa Ivan tidak ingat kalau dia belum memberi makan Roderich? Kuharap dia menemukan pesanku diatas tempat tidurnya...'_

"...bert? Gilbert? Ada apa?"

Tubuhku terhentak mendengar panggilannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa," sangkalku. "Ada apa?"

"Eh? Benarkah?," aku mengangguk kembali untuk meyakinkannya. "Aku ingin memesan makanan untuk makan malam. Kamu ingin pesan apa?."

"Apa saja." Jawabku dengan singkat. Ketika Ivan sedang sibuk menulis, entah mengapa pandanganku kembali kearah dapur, tempat Roderich berada.

"Gilbert? Ada apa? Ada sesuatu disana?"

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Aku hanya mencoba mengingat-ingat minumanku kemarin. Aku lupa, dimana aku menaruhnya ya?"

"Bukankah kita sudah meminumnya kemarin?," balas Ivan sambil mengangkat botol kosong yang ada disebelahnya.

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Kemarin aku membeli 2 botol soda untuk Veliciano dan...," tiba-tiba saja aku teringat. "Ah, ada didalam tasku!"

Tanpa mengundang curiga darinya, kuambil tasku dan kukeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dihadapannya. Yap, dua botol soda dengan rasa yang berbeda berada didalam kotak tersebu.

"Hahaha... ternyata kamu bisa lupa juga, da~."

"Te-tentu saja!" jawabku terputus-putus. "Aku memang AWESOME, tapi aku juga manusia yang bisa melakukan kesalahan!"

"Hahaha... maaf. Maaf. Tapi, tumben sekali?"

Aku hanya diam menatapnya penuh kebingungan. "Maksudnya minuman ini?" tanyaku memastikan. "Kamu tahukan kalau kebiasaan dirumahku adalah minum bir?," Ivan mengangguk. "Aku dan Ludwig sudah terbiasa minum bir sebagai minuman sehari-hari kami. Tetapi Italia berbeda. Dia tidak terbiasa, dan oleh karena itu Ludwig memberikannya minuman soda ini."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, seperti yang kamu lihat, kesesese... Italia menyukai minuman ini dan selalu berpesan untuk menyediakannya ketika dia datang berkunjung."

Ivan diam mengangguk sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Gilbert, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm? Kenapa, kesesese...?," balasku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dan tetap fokus pada tasku.

Ivan diam sejenak menatapku lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ivanpun kembali menatapku dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Apa arti manusia bagimu, Gilbert?

Tubuhku terhentak dan aktivitasku terhenti mendengar pertanyaannya. "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja, da~. Sebagai manusia berdarah serigala, tentu saja mempunyai pandangan dan pemikiran yang berbeda, bukan? Selain itu, bagi kami yang manusia normal, manusia seperti kalian sungguh kami agungkan..."

"_Benarkah...? Tapi... keluargaku... kelompokku..." _

"Oleh karena itu, aku ingin tahu, da~"

"Haruskah aku menjawab?"

"Ya, aku ingin tahu. Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Aku diam menatapnya sejenak lalu menundukan kepalaku.

"Bagiku... manusia adalah..."

**-end—**

**Haaaiii.. ok~ sampai disini dulu ya ^^ hehehehe... **

**A/N :** thanks for reading ^_^

R n R please ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : you're my pet**

**Characters: **

Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan ) - German_M ( Ludwig ) – Prussia_SP ( Gilbert ) – Italia_M ( Feliciano )– France_M ( Francis ) - Spain _M ( Antonio ) - Romano ( Lovino )

**Rat :** M

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N thankz: ****ok~ kali ini komentarnya akan aoi letakan di bagian akhir~ yap~ mari kita lanjutkan ya ^_^**

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing dan ada beberapa perbedaan…

M ( master ) dan P ( pet ) + SP ( special pet ). Untuk apa? Akan dijelaskan didalam cerita. Ok~ mari kita mulai…

**PoV : Gilbert ( Prussia ) **

**Song: **

**-start part 6-**

Manusia… Mahluk hidup yang sempurna dan diberikan kebebasan untuk mengatur dan memiliki segala yang inginkan. Tapi itu berlaku bagi manusia normal saja. Bagi manusia berdarah binatang seperti Roderich dan aku, manusia menjadi ancaman tersendiri, yang tidak akan dimengerti oleh manusia normal.

Mendengar perkataan Ivan, tubuhku menegang sejenak. Rasa bingung dan kesal menjadi satu.

'…_kalian mengagungkan manusia seperti kami, Ivan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?'_

Aku kembali menundukan kepalaku. Kupikirkan sejenak kata-kata yang tepat sebelum keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak ingin mengundang keributan ataupun kesalah pahaman disekelilingku. Aku sudah lelah dengan itu semua.

'_Bagiku, manusia adalah mahluk yang tidak mengerti dengan arti keberuntungan dan menghargai apa yang kalian punya…'. _

Sebenarnya kalimat seperti inilah yang ingin kuucapkan. Namun dalam kenyataannya, tidak semua manusia itu jahat, dan aku mengenal sekali manusia normal yang baik dengan kelompokku maupun kelompok Roderich.

"Ba-bagiku… Manusia adalah…"

"…ya?" Ivan mendekatkan dirinya padaku sambil menatapku.

"…manusia seperti kalian itu…"

Ting. Tong.

Seketika pandanganku dan Ivan tertuju pada pintu keluar. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore, dan sepertinya ada seseorang yang datang. Temannya ataupun petugas pengantar barang, aku tidak perduli. Tapi ketidak sengajaanku, membuatku sedikit merasa lega. Berharap Ivan segera lupa dengan pertanyaannya.

"Maaf Gilbert. Aku tinggal sebentar, ya…", ucapnya sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Setelah merasa cukup jauh, aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu bersandar pada sofanya.

"Hampir saja, kesesese…," ucapku dalam hati.

Pandanganku kembali pada pintu menuju dapur. Sungguh aku merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Roderich. Ivan dan aku sudah mendapatkan makan malam yang sesuai dengan keinginan kami. Tapi Roderich sejak kemarin berada didalam kamar. Aku mengerti kalau dia tidak akan keluar kamar, karena pintu dapur yang menggunakan bahan kaca bening.

"Yo! Gilbert!"

Kupalingkan wajahku dan kudapati 2 orang teman lamaku, sekaligus musuhku. Francis dan Antonio.

"Hai! Apa kabar, kesesese… Tidak biasanya kalian datang kesini… ?" balasku. Aku dan Antonio saling mengkaitkan lengan tangan kami dan menubrukannya ke dada masing-masing.

"Tidak juga" sambung Antonio. "Terlebih lagi, Francis. Ia kan?"

"Oh tentu saja~," jawab Francis. "Aku tidak ingin melewatkan acara minum bersama ditempat seperti ini. Suasana yang tepat untuk minum-minum, bukan?"

"Kau benar, kesesese… Tapi…," kulihat jam diruangan ini. "…maaf. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku tidak mau Ludwig sampai memarahiku di malam-malam seperti ini. Sungguh tidak AWESOME, kesesese…"

"Eh? Aku baru saja datang, Gilbert," keluh Francis. "Paling tidak. Minum satu gelas dulu."

"Tidak, kesesese…"

"Gil, aku ikut ya," sambung Antonio lalu berdiri disebelahku.

"Tapi bukannya kamu baru saja datang, Antonio?"

"Ya. Aku sebenarnya hanya mengantar Francis."

"Baiklah… kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, kesese…," ucapku dengan sedikit lebih keras dan penuh antusias. Aku hanya ingin Roderich tahu kalau aku kembali dulu, baru membawanya keluar dari tempat ini.

"Terima kasih, Gilbert" Ivan berdiri disebelahku sambil menepuk bahuku. "Titip salamku untuk adikmu, Ludwig. Terima kasih atas minumannya."

"Tenang saja. Nanti akan aku sampaikan."

Setelah berpamitan, aku dan Antonio berjalan keluar dan menuju halte bus terdekat. Sepanjang perjalanan, Antonio menceritakan keseharian 'peliharaannya', Lovino. Sudah lama aku mengenal Antonio, tetapi aku masih tidak bisa mengerti dengan sifat dan kebaikannya itu. Memiliki peliharaan seperti Lovino, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Nakal dan egois, itulah penjelasan singkatnya. Namun Antonio selalu saja mengatakan kalau Lovino itu menarik dan menyenangkan. Walaupun terkadang Antonio datang menemuiku dan mengeluh mengenai kenakalannya, yang terkadang membuatku merasa… bingung.

**-ooooRoderichooo-**

Waktu terus berlalu, dan perubahan waktu membuat warna langitpun ikut berubah. Langit semakin gelap membuat ruangan inipun ikut menjadi gelap, hanya lampu kamar mandi yang menjadi penerangnya.

Aku yang duduk disebelah pintu, samar-samar mendengar teriakan Gilbert. Sepertinya dia akan pulang, dan dengan kata lain hanya aku dan Ivan di apartemen ini. Aku menghela nafas dan berharap tidak akan terjadi berbagai macam hal yang tidak…

"Roderich!"

Belum selesai aku berharap, Ivan sudah berteriak memanggil namaku. Kuambil bungkusan kain berisi pakaianku, berjalan cepat menuju dapur untuk menyimpan pakaian didekat selimutku, dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Iya, tuan I…van…," tubuhku terhentak melihat seseorang pria berambut kekuningan, memakai baju berwarna biru terang dan beberapa aksesoris lainnya, sehingga membuatnya terlihat bercahaya. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan aura tubuhnya.

Aku masih berdiri didekat pintu ruang tengah, untuk menunggu tugas berikutnya. Dengan perasaan bingung dan takut, kulihat Ivan yang tersenyum sinis kearah temannya, lalu berjalan mendekatiku. Tanpa penjelasan, Ivan menarik tanganku, mendorong tubuhku ke sofanya hingga aku terduduk lalu tiba-tiba saja tangan besarnya 'menyentuh' wajahku dengan kasar.

"Tu-tuan Ivan…" tatapku bingung sambil menahan rasa sakit pada wajahku.

Sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Aku yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, langsung mendapatkan sebuah tamparan… ah tidak, lebih kepada sebuah pukulan pada wajahku. Pipiku terasa panas dan airmata perlahan mulai keluar dari sudut mataku.

"Apa pesanku padamu jika ada tamu datang ke tempat ini?".

Aku diam sejenak dan tubuhkupun terhentak. Aku baru ingat pesan yang diberikan oleh Ivan. "Ma-maaf tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk datang kesini. Sa-saya tidak tahu kalau disini masih ada tamu tuan Ivan…"

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku, da~"

Aku kembali diam dan menatapnya bingung. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak mengerti…"

Ivan tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba menarik wajahku dan mendekatkannya dihadapannya. "Apa kamu bertemu dengan Gilbert?"

"G-gilbert…?," sangkalku. Aku tidak ingin tuan Ivan mengetahui pertemuan kami kemarin malam. "Ti-tidak… Siapa dia, tuan?".

"Jangan berbohong, Roderich. Aku tidak suka dengan seorang pembohong, da~," kali ini Ivan duduk disebelahku, menarik tubuhku sehingga perutku berada diatas kedua pahanya. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menahan pinggangku dengan meletakannya diatas punggungku, sedangkan tangan kanannya…

PLAK.

Tangan Ivan memukul pantatku yang hanya tertutup oleh kain tipis. Kucoba untuk bangun, namun tangan kirinya terlalu kuat sehingga gerakanku terkunci olehnya.

"Francis, maaf. Aku harus memberikan hukuman pada anak nakal dulu, da~"

"Tidak apa."

Pria yang bernama Francis itu duduk didekatku, tepatnya disebelah kepalaku. Malu, tentu saja. Tidak pernah Ivan memberikanku hukuman didepan temannya seperti ini.

"Jawab yang benar, Roderich… Aku tidak ingin ada kebohongan darimu…"

"Su-sungguh , tuan Ivan. Sa-saya tidak tahu…"

"Benarkah?"

Tiba-tiba saja Ivan menarik celanaku dan kurasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulitku. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ivan kembali memukulku ditempat yang sama. Rasa sakit perlahan menguasai tubuhku. Air mata mulai mengalir dan aku hanya dapat mengepalkan tanganku untuk menahan rasa sakit.

"Tu-tuan… Hentikan…" isakku setiap kali Ivan memukulku.

Entah berapa banyak pukulan yang kuterima, namun Ivan sepertinya menikmati tindakannya tersebut.

"Tu-tuan Ivan… aku tidak berbohong… Sungguh aku tidak tahu…," pintaku lagi ditengah tangisanku.

"Bohong. Aku tidak percaya, da~"

Kulipat kedua tanganku dan kujadikan sandaran bagi kepalaku. Aku terus menunduk menahan sakit dan juga aku tidak ingin teman Ivan melihat keadaanku seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Ivan. Jika benar dia tidak bertemu dengannya, jangan kamu teruskan pukulanmu itu… kasihan, bukan?" ucap Francis sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Tidak bisa, Francis. Kamu tahu sendiri kalau aku sungguh menyukai Gilbert. Aku tidak mau jika dia sampai mengganggu rencanaku!" Ivan kembali memukul namun kali ini lebih kuat sampai membuah tubuhku terhentak.

"Ku-kumohon… he-hentikan tuan Ivan… Jangan… jangan pukul lagi…" ucapku terbatah-batah.

"Ivan, sudahlah…" Francis memegang wajahku dan menghapus air mataku. "Lagipula kenapa kamu bisa yakin sekali kalau Gilbert menemuinya?"

Ivan tersenyum, walau hawa tubuhnya terasa menakutkan.

"Aku sudah mengenal Gilbert sejak bangku SD. Sejak dulu, hawa tubuhnya berbeda dengan kita ataupun kaum 'ini'…" ini yang dimaksud adalah kaumku, manusia berdarah kucing. "Sekilas ketika dia datang, hawa Gilbert terasa dari tubuhnya…"

"Hey, hey, Ivan… apa kamu ada keturunan berdarah anjing?," ledek Francis dengan santai. "Hahaha… maaf, jangan menatapku seperti itu… seram!"

"Kemarin Gilbert menginap di sini. Saat kita minum, dia masih seperti Gilbert yang aku kenal. Tetapi pagi harinya, dia terlihat tidak tenang dan selalu menghadap ke ruang dapur. Aku yakin Gilbert sudah menemuinya, walau dia sempat mengelak."

Selesai Ivan menjelaskan, dia kembali memukulku dan tubuhkupun kembali terhentak.

"Roderich, untuk terakhir kalinya…" aku memalingkan kepalaku dan menatapnya. "Apa kamu bertemu dengan Gilbert tadi malam?"

Penuh ketakutan aku kembali menggeleng pelan dan airmataku kembali mengalir. "T-tidak tuan…"

"Kamu benar-benar keras kepala, Roderich."

Ivan langsung menarik salah satu kakiku keatas sofa dan tangannya mulai menyentuh bagian sensitifku. Tanpa persiapan, Ivan langsung menekannya dengan keras dan memasukan satu jarinya kedalam tubuhku. Spontan aku berteriak karena rasa sakit yang tidak bisa kutahan.

"T-tu-tuan… Ja-jangan…" ucapku terbata-batah seiring Ivan terus memainkan jarinya.

"Ivan, sudah-…"

"Ku-kumohon…"

Tanpa kusadari, aku memegang lengan Francis dan menatapnya penuh dengan permohonan. Tidak perduli wajahku yang penuh air mata ataupun suaraku yang sudah tidak bisa aku keluarkan. Seketika raut wajah Francis menegang dan kebingungan.

"Ku-kumohon… he-henti-!" akupun mencapai batas ketahanan permainan Ivan, Kusadari ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhku. Kuatur nafas untuk menenangkan diriku.

"Sudahlah… jangan terlalu kejam dengannya…" tangan Francis mengelus terlinga kucingku dengan lembut. "Lihatlah. Kasihan bukan?."

Nafasku masih memburu dan kucoba sebisa mungkin menahan isak tangisku walau air mata terus mengalir. Kutatap wajah Ivan yang terlihat kesal bercampur rasa bingung, walau senyumannya masih terukir di wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ampuni dia saat ini," Ivan mendorong tubuhku lalu menatap Francis. "Kalau begitu, untuk sementara aku titipkan dia padamu, bagaimana?"

Kedua mataku terbuka lebar mendengar pernyataannya. Rasa senang bercampur rasa khawatir memenuhi seluruh pikiranku. Aku belum mengenal Francis dengan pasti. Untuk saat ini, dialah yang sudah menolongku dari hukuman Ivan. Tetapi, apakah Francis seperti Ivan, karena dia adalah seorang manusia dan salah satu teman Ivan?

"Hmm… baiklah. Tidak masalah" jawabnya dengan santai. "Tapi, Ivan, aku mau keluar makan dulu. Kamu mau ikut?"

"Hmmm… sebenarnya aku sudah beli makanan. Tapi tidak apa, da~ Aku bisa memakannya nanti"

"Jadi?"

"Aku ikut" Ivan kembali tersenyum dan tertawa. "Tunggu sebentar, aku mau kasih makan dia dulu…," pamitnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur. "Roderich, ikut aku."

Aku yang sebelumnya masih diam terbaring mendengar percakapan mereka, langsung bangkit dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesampainya didapur, aku langsung mengambil meja kecil yang menjadi meja makanku beserta piring dan mangkukku. Kulihat Ivan mengambil sekotak susu, sepotong roti dan dua kotak makanan yang dia pesan. Sebelum Ivan selesai, aku langsung kembali pada posisiku di dekat pintu keluar, dengan meja kecil di hadapanku.

Tubuhku terasa sakit ketika aku melipat kakiku untuk duduk. Namun, aku tidak mau Ivan menambah hukumanku lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, Ivan berjalan mendekatiku, bertepatan aku selesai merapikan pakaian memasak yang aku gunakan.

"Ini makan malammu." Ivan menuangkan sekotak susu di mangkukku dan sepotong roti seukuran tanganku diatas piringku. "Aku akan keluar sebentar dan jangan berfikir untuk mencoba kabur dari sini~"

"Hey, Ivan… bukankah itu terlalu sediki?", Francis berjalan mendekatiku dan meraih kotak susu yang dipegang oleh Ivan. "Dia tidak akan kenyang kalau kamu hanya memberinya setengah mangkuk kecilnya. Lihat, tubuhnya begitu kurus. Apa kata orang jika ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Francis menambahkan susu di mangkukku hingga penuh.

"Kamu benar-benar cerewet, Francis. Lagipula, akulah majikannya dan aku tidak mau memanjakan dirinya"

"Baiklah… baiklah. Aku mengerti dan… simpanlah auramu itu! Seram tahu! Seram!" keluh Francis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kutahan rasa tawaku, walau ingin tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya.

Seperti biasa, Ivan hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Francis. Setelah meletakan kembali kotak susunya kedalam lemari es, Ivan dan Francis berjalan keluar dari dapur ini dan kurang dari 10 menit, suara tawa merekapun menghilang dari pendengaranku. Untuk sesaat aku bisa bernafas lega.

Kuluruskan kedua kakiku dan dengan perlahan akupun memakan makan malamku. Keheningan diruangan ini membuat pikiranku kembali disaat Francis menolongku. Sungguh aku bertanya-tanya dengan sikap baiknya.

'_Mengapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya menerima penawaran dari tuan Ivan?' _

Pertanyaan itu terus bergeming didalam pikiranku. Begitu juga dengan Gilbert yang tiba-tiba saja datang menolongku. Mengobatiku, memberikanku makanan, bahkan dia berjanji akan mengeluarkanku dari sini. Namun kenyataan pahit harus aku sadari, Ivan menyukai Gilbert dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berani melawannya.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamku, kubersihkan segala peralatannya lalu merapikan barang-barangku. Tidak memakan waktu banyak, karena aku hanya mempunyai 2 pasang baju dan celana. Selebihnya adalah buku pelajaranku, peralatan makanku dan selimut pemberian Elizabeta. Sambil menunggu, kuambil kartu nama yang kutemukan ketika Gilbert merawatku. Dengan hati-hati aku mengeluarkan telepon genggam yang selalu aku sembunyikan dari Ivan. Telepon genggam pemberian Feliciano ketika aku baru bekerja.

Jika diingat-ingat kembali, Felicianolah yang menawarkanku bekerja ditempatnya. Secara kebetulan, Feliciano melihatku yang penuh kebingungan dan putus asa di taman dekat apartemen Ivan. Perasaan ragu dan takut untuk pulang jika belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Ya, walau aku baru 3 minggu tinggal di apartemennya, aku harus bisa bersikap seperti biasanya seakan-akan sudah lama mengenal tempat ini.

Tatapan Feliciano yang lembut mengajakku ketempatnya dan aku baru mengetahui kalau Felicianopun sebelumnya sama sepertiku, berdarah setengah binatang dan terikat dengan berbagai macam aturan. Namin karena kebaikan dari pemiliknya, perjanjian itupun dihapuskan dan Feliciano menjadi seorang manusia normal. Untuk masalah hilangnya telinga dan ekornya, aku tidak berani menanyakannya karena aku merasa itu bukanlah hal yang sopan.

"_Jika ada masalah, janganlah ragu untuk menghubungiku ataupun menghubungi orang yang menurutmu penting… Jangan takut mengenai biaya, karena bagi kalian, yang berdarah setengah binatang, tidak dikenakan potongan apapun. Akupun mengetahuinya dari seorang sahabatku. Karena aku sekarang sudah tidak membutuhkannya, lebih baik aku memberikannya padamu. Gunakanlah… Namun berhati-hati dengan Ivan. Jangan sampai dia menemukannya dan membuangnya, ya"_

Aku menghela nafas sejenak dan dengan hati-hati aku menekan nomor berdasarkan angka yang tertera pada kartu. Perlahan aku mendekatkannya ketelingaku, lalu menunggu balasan jawaban.

"Halo?, " balas seseorang dari seberang sana. "Siapa ya?"

"Gi-gilbert?," tanyaku perlahan untuk memastikan.

"Ia. Ini aku, Gilbert. Ini siapa ya?."

"A-ah, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau aku sudah tidak tinggal di tempat Ivan untuk sementara waktu. Oleh karena itu…"

"H-hey… ini, Roderich ya? Halo?"

Pendengaranku yang cukup tajam membantuku untuk mendengarkan suara tawa Ivan dan Francis yang sedang berjalan memasuki apartemen ini.

"Ma-maaf. Hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Roderich? H-hey! Rode-"

Aku langsung menutup teleponku, mematikannya lalu menyelipkannya kedalam kotak alat tulisku yang selalu aku gunakan. Beruntung Ivan tidak pernah menyadari dan selalu mengira bahwa kotak ini adalah kotak alat tulis saja. tepat aku menutup tasku, Ivan membuka pintu yang berada tepat disebelahku. Spontan tubuhku menegang dan detak jantungku masih berdetak cepat.

"Roderich? Kenapa?," tanya Ivan penasaran melihat gelisahanku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…" sangkalku.

"Benarkah?"

"Be-benar…" aku mengangguk pelan sambil mengatur nafasku.

"Tapi kenapa kamu terlihat tegang begitu?"

'_Gawat! Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya…'_

"Sudahlah, Ivan. Kurasa dia hanya terkejut saja. Benar bukan?," tanya France sambil berlutut di depanku dan tangan kanannya dia letakan diatas kepalaku. "Kucing manis, kau kaget ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil kusembunyikan wajahku diantara kedua lututku yang kujadikan sandaran kepalaku.

"Lihat. Dia tidak seperti yang kamu katakan, Ivan. Dia begitu manis dan penurut. Dia tidak nakal seperti yang kamu jelaskan tadi..."

"Benarkah?."

"H-hoi! Hentikan! Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali, auramu itu menakutkan, Ivan. Jangankan dia, akupun ketakutan melihat auramu seperti itu!"

"Tapi Gilbert tidak."

"Dia itu berbeda."

"Benar," Ivan diam sejenak. "Kalau begitu, dia buat kamu saja. Aku tidak mau lagi merawatnya."

"Benarkah?" kudengar seru Francis penuh antusias. "Baiklah. Kucing manis, mulai saat ini aku adalah majikanmu…" kurasakan tangan Francis mengelus kepalaku. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengannya sebagai majikannya, Ivan?"

"Hmm… mengurus kepemilikannya lalu ya~ nanti kamu akan mendapatkan buku panduannya. Selebihnya, terserah kamu saja, da~"

"Oh? Begitu?" kali ini aku melihat tatapan Francis yang sedikit berbeda. Seakan-akan menemukan hal yang menarik dan… seperti ingin menelanku bulat-bulat! Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang ada didalam pikirannya itu.

"Ya. Jangan lupa, selalu gunakan 'ini' ketika berada diluar," Ivan memberikan rantai jalan yang biasa dia gunakan ketika membawaku keluar.

"Baiklah…" Francis menerimanya lalu mengikatkannya pada kalung leherku. "Kalau begitu, aku boleh membawanya sekarang?"

"Silahkan saja," jawab Ivan dengan santai. "Tapi, ingat Francis. Jangan pernah biarkan Gilbert menemukannya ditempatmu."

"Tenang saja. Lagipula Gilbert jarang ketempatku. Dia selalu ke tempat Antonio dan Arthur jika ingin minum-minum. Jadi kamu tidak usah khawatir."

Tubuhku sedikit terhentak mendengar percakapan mereka. Sesaat aku merasa tenang dan lega bisa keluar dari pengawasan Ivan. Tetapi aku juga merasa sedih mengetahui jarak antaraku dengan Gilbert semakin jauh. Aku memang baru mengenalnya kemarin malam, namun perasaanku berkata lain. Aku ingin berada disisinya dan tinggal bersama-sama dengan dirinya. Dan lagi-lagi… aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa… Selain menunggu waktu yang terus berjalan dan berharap akan mempertemukanku dengan Gilbert… beserta Elizabeta, orang yang sangat ingin kutemui pada saat ini.

**- end part 6 - **

**a/n ****thankz****:**

**hwaa.. thanks ya yang udah ngikutin ceritanya ^_^ **

**untuk~ hatakehanahungry ~**

**hahaha.. itu maksd na sih masih to be continue kok ^^ end na untuk chapternya~ hahaha…**

**untuk lalalala **

**hahaha… taka pa ^_^ kamu masih ngikutin n mengrepew juga aku senank kok ^_^**

**hwaa… kecepetan ya? Hwa, go-gomen ne~ ide mandek neh… ( kok jadi curhat? ) hahahaha.. untuk pruaus na~ gomen ne~ bersabar krn ak masih bingung dengan alur yang pas na~ ( loh? Jadi curhat lagi?) **

**hahaahaha.. ok~ sekian dulu~**

**hmm.. ada sedikit keterangan tambahan~ **

**maaf kalo yang berasa gedek sama ini cerita ToT ~ jadi akan kuberikan sedikit bocoran~ (siap2 ambil ember~ *plak). Alur ceritanya tetap prussia dan austria~ bukan prussia-russia atau sampe Austria – Russia / france / dkk… hanya saja ingin membuat bagaimana perjalan 'Gilbert' membebaskan 'Roderich' dengan… **

**YAP! Sampai disini dulu ^_^/ skali lagi, thankz sudah membaca~ hehehe… *buru2 kabur sebelum d gorok**

**R n R, please? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Characters: **

Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan ) – German_M ( Ludwig ) – Prussia_SP ( Gilbert ) – Italia_M ( Feliciano ) – Japan_P ( Kiku ) = China_M ( WangYao ) – France_M ( Francis ) - Spain _M ( Antonio ) – Romano ( Lovino ).

**Rat :** M

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing dan ada beberapa perbedaan…

M ( master ) dan P ( pet ) + SP ( special pet ). Untuk apa? Akan dijelaskan didalam cerita. Ok~ mari kita mulai…

**PoV : Gilbert ( Prussia ) **

**-ooopart 7ooo-**

Bertemu dengan sahabat lamaku sungguh menyenangkan! Setelah bertemu dengan Francis di rumah Ivan dan berjalan pulang bersama Antonio, perasaanku begitu bergejolak. Sepanjang perjalanan, Antonio terus menerus menc eritakan kisahnya mengenai Lovino, dan akupun baru menyadari bahwa Lovino adalah kakak kembar Feliciano. Ya, selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya. Gaya berbicara, sifat dan penampilan mereka sungguh berbeda. Feliciano terlihat lebih lembut dibandingkan dengan Lovino. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat mereka sungguh berbeda. Feliciano tidak mempunyai telinga dan ekor, sedangkan Lovino masih memilikinya.

"Ya, dia ingin tetap terlihat seperti itu. Memiliki telinga, ekor dan memakai kalung rantai, membuatnya merasa lebih aman dari gangguan," itulah jawaban yang aku terima ketika aku menanyakan alasannya.

"Selain itu, dia juga terlihat lebih manis dan akupun lebih mudah mengaturnya. Kamu tahu kalau dia sering kali nakal diluar kendaliku, bukan? Membuka kalungnya untuk beberapa saat, bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang! Ya, walaupun dia lebih terlihat 'ketakutan' dibandingkan dengan 'tenang'. Tapi… itulah jalan satu-satunya…" jelas Antonio sambil tertawa santai.

Sesampainya dipemberhentian ke 4, aku berpamitan dengan Antonio dan segera melanjutkan perjalanku menuju apartemen Ludwig. Langit semakin gelap dan perutku sudah mulai meminta bagiannya yang sejak pagi belum aku berikan apa-apa. Akupun membeli sekotak kue dan membungkus 2 kotak mie untuk kuberikan pada Feliciano dan Ludwig. Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar dan menerima kembalian, tiba-tiba saja handphoneku berbunyi. Kuputar layar handphoneku, dan tertera nomor yang tidak aku kenal.

"Hmm… siapa yang meneleponku malam-malam begini, kesesese…"

Kutekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkannya pada telingaku.

"Halo? Siapa ya?"

"Gi-gilbert?" balas seseorang dari seberang sana dengan perlahan.

Kuhentikan langkahku sejenak untuk memfokuskan pendengaranku. "Ia. Ini aku, Gilbert. Ini…siapa ya?"

"A-ah, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau aku sudah tidak tinggal di tempat Ivan untuk sementara waktu. Oleh karena itu…"

_Tempat Ivan…?_

"H-hey… ini, Roderich ya? Halo?"

"Ma-maaf. Hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Roderich? H-hey! Rode-"

Tiba-tiba saja Roderich memutuskan teleponya. Kucoba untuk menghubunginya kembali, namun hanya suara mesin yang menjawab panggilanku. Kumasukan kembali handphoneku ke dalam saku celanaku dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanku.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa suaranya begitu bergetar?," tanyaku dalam hati.

Kucoba mengingat-ingat dan memahami setiap kata-katanya. Suaranya begitu lemah dan bergetar. Suara yang sama ketika dia bertemu denganku untuk pertama kalinya. Selain itu, nada suaranya terdengar berat. Apakah dia menangis lagi?

Kutatap jam tanganku dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, waktu yang kurang tepat untuk bertamu. Apartemen Ludwig sudah terlihat dari tempatku berdiri. Hanya butuh 10 menit lagi untuk sampai disana. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Ivan dan mencari tahu situasi Roderich saat ini. Ya, aku hanya akan melihatnya dari kejauhan saja karena aku tidak ingin semakin membahayakan dirinya.

-ooo-

Beruntung bis yang kugunakan cepat datang ketika aku sampai di halte. Dalam waktu 15 menit, akupun sampai didepan lapangan parkir apartemen Ivan. Beruntung aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dimalam hari sehingga aku bisa bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar sebelum terlihat oleh mereka. Dari kejauhan, kulihat Ivan berjalan dengan Francis dan Roderichpun ikut bersama dibelakang mereka, menuju mobil biru milik Francis. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatku heran…

Dibalik kerah kemeja putih Roderich, terpasang kalung beserta rantainya yang dipegang oleh…

_Francis…?_

Kucoba untuk mendekati mereka, layaknya seorang mata-mata. Akhirnya aku menghentikan langkahku disaat aku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar…

"Baiklah Ivan. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok di kantor pusat," ucap Francis dengan santai.

"Tidak, da~ Jangan besok. Aku yakin kalau kamu akan bersenang-senang dulu dengan dia, sampai-sampai lupa waktu, da~ Lebih baik 3 hari lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Oh? 3 hari?" Francis diam dan menatap Roderich yang masih menunduk dibelakang. "Baiklah. Dia memang terlihat menyenangkan…," sambungnya dan kali ini dia menarik tangan Roderich dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangnya sehingga tubuh mereka saling berdekatan.

"Yap. Ingat dengan janji kita, Francis. Jangan sampai kamu lupakan itu, da~"

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan lupa…"

Setelah mereka selesai berbicara, Francis menyuruh Roderich masuk terlebih dahulu, baru diikuti olehnya. Francis membuka kaca jendelanya untuk sesaat, lalu mobil biru itupun pergi. Sesaat ketika mobil itu melintas, kulihat Francis yang duduk dikursi belakang langsung memeluk Roderich, walau yang dipeluk terlihat gelisah.

"A-apa! Ro-roderich…"

Aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Ivan memberikan Roderich kepada Francis? Aku, Francis dan Antonio memang bersahabat, Tapi seburuk-buruknya kami, aku paling tidak menyukai gaya dan sikap Francis. Kami bertiga memang sering berkata kasar ataupun mentertawakan lelucon mesum, namun kami bertiga sungguh berbeda sekali.

Aku yang AWESOME ini hanya sebatas lelucon saja, Antonio yang berhati romantic bisa terlihat 'gila' jika membahas Lovino ataupun tomat kesukaannya, sedangkan Francis… lebih menunjukannya pada sikap dan perkataannya sehari-hari. Jika Roderich benar jatuh ketangan Francis… sama saja memperburuk mimpi buruknya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera kembali menuju apartemen Ludwig sebelum tertinggal rute bus terakhir. Sepanjang perjalanan pikiranku sungguh kacau!. Bingung dengan rencana apa yang harus aku buat… dan bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku bisa begitu antusias untuk menolong Roderich, yang sebenarnya dia itu sama saja dengan mereka di tempat Yao dan Kiku. Kenapa dia terlihat berbeda dimataku…?

-ooo—

"Yo~ Aku pulang, Ludwig~ Feliciano, kesesese…" seruku ketika berjalan memasuki apartemennya.

"Hua… Gilbert datang," sambut Feliciano. "Gilbert, kamu bawa apa?," tanyanya antusias melihat bungkusan ditangan kananku.

"Kue dan mie. Mau?" tawarku sambil menghadapkan bungkusan itu padanya.

"Mau!" Feliciano tersenyum lebar menerima bungkusan itu lalu membawanya ke dalam dapur. "Ludwig, Gilbert bawa kue…"

"Feliciano! Jangan teriak-teriak. Ah, Gilbert… Selamat datang."

"Ya. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?," tanyaku sambil mendekatinya yang sedang duduk diruang tengah sambil meminum birnya.

"Gilbert, mau aku ambilkan minuman?," seru Feliciano dari dalam dapur.

"Boleh. Tolong ya, kesesese…" Raut wajah Ludwig terlihat kesal. "Kenapa?"

"Haah… Kalian ini. Sudah malam masih teriak-teriak saja."

"Tidak usah khawatir, Ludwig. Ruangan ini cukup besar. Tidak mungkin teriakan kami sampai terdengar diluar sana, kesesese…"

Ludwig kembali menghena nafas mendengar jawabannku, dan Akupun tertawa melihatnya. Sungguh manis, tidak berubah sejak dia kecil. Tidak lama kemudian Feliciano kembali dengan segelas bir dan 3 piring kue diatas nampan yang dia bawa.

"Yaaho~ Maaf menunggu lama." Feliciano meletakan nampan yang dia bawa diatas meja kopi yang berwarna coklat ini. "Oh ya, boleh aku makan kue coklat ini?," tunjuknya pada salah satu piring.

"Silahkan saja." jawab Ludwig singkat.

"Hahahaha… Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kamu mau, kamu boleh ambil kue bagianku juga kok. Kesesese…"

"Eh? Benarkah? Hua… Terima kasih…"

"Kamu tidak makan, Gilbert?" Ludwig kembali angkat bicara.

Kuteguk minumanku sejenak. "Tidak. Tadi aku sudah makan sebelum kesini. Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, Ivan berpesan kalau minuman yang kamu buat, takarannya sudah pas. Hanya saja, kadar akoholnya perlu diturunkan sedikit lagi."

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah… Terima kasih, Gilbert."

"Ya. Sama-sama…"

Aku kembali meminum minumanku lalu menyandarkan tubuhku pada sofa besar ini. Kutatap Feliciano yang sedang menikmati kuenya dan Ludwig membaca bukunya, secara bergantian. Melihat Feliciano, pikiranku kembali kepada Roderich. Aku yang penasaran, kuputuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada Ludwig, selaku pemiliknya.

"Ludwig, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?," tanyaku memencah keheningan.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah di pabrik?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan, kesesese… tapi mengenai Feliciano."

"Aku?," sambung Feliciano dengan raut bingungnya.

"Aku penasaran. Ludwig, bagaimana caranya kamu bisa mengubah status Feliciano menjadi 'manusia' normal?"

Feliciano yang tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan kami, tetap fokus dengan kue coklatnya sambil menonton acara tv kesukaannya. Aku kembali menatap Ludwig yang meletakan bukunya diatas meja lalu berbalik menatapku.

"Maksudnya? Sebenarnya ada apa, Gilbert? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Aku diam sejenak. "Ada seseorang yang ingin aku bebaskan. Susahkah peraturannya?"

Kali ini Ludwig kembali menghela nafas sambil menatapku serius. "Tidak susah. Hanya saja…"

"Hmmm? Kenapa Ludwig?"

Ludwig hanya diam saja, dan jarinya diarahkan kepadaku. Kuikuti arah telunjuknya, dan akhirnya aku mengerti apa maksud kode gerak tubuhnya itu.

"Apa kaum sepertiku tidak bisa?"

"Sebenarnya aku kurang mengerti. Mungkin akan ada sedikit perbedaan jika kamu memang ingin membebaskan 'seseorang'. Pastinya data diri dan bukti kepemilikannya jelas. Alasan kamu ingin membebaskannya, dibuat secara tertulis. Jika data sudah lengkap, nanti kamu pastikan di kantor pusat mengenai kelengkapannya dan setelah selesai, dia sudah bebas dari 'kepemilikan'. Kurang lebih seperti itulah…"

"Oh… Lamakah prosesnya?"

Kali ini Feliciano menggeleng dan angkat bicara. "Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi untuk beberapa kasus, banyak terjadi masalah saat dimintai keterangan kepemilikan. Terlebih jika dia sering dipelihara oleh banyak majikan. Banyak surat pernyataan yang harus dilengkapi… dan…"

Raut wajah Feliciano terlihat sedih. Ludwig mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Feliciano dengan erat sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Gilbert, sebenarnya 'membebaskan' mereka bukan hal yang baik juga."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Ludwig menghela nafas sejenak. "Saat aku 'membebaskan' Feliciano, ternyata banyak hal yang harus dilewati olehnya…" Ludwig mencium kepalanya sejenak dan kembali berbicara. "Pada saat itu, kita memang tinggal menunggu saja. Namun proses 'pembebasan' itu lebih rumit dari yang kukira."

"Kami di intrograsi seperti seorang penjahat," potong Feliciano. "Banyak pertanyaan yang tidak aku mengerti, tapi mereka terus memaksaku untuk menjawab. Jika tidak, mereka akan bertindak kasar dan memukul kami. Pada saat itu, ada 3 orang dari kami yang mengikuti tes, namun hanya aku yang berhasil melewatinya. Lovino dan satu anak kecil gagal. Tapi aku lebih bersyukur jika aku gagal pada saat itu…"

"Feliciano…" Ludwig kembali mendekatkan wajah Feliciano pada pelukannya. "Sudahlah…"

Feliciano mulai terisak. "…setelah itu, akupun harus mengalami banyak siksaan, paksaan dan tatapan sinis ketika melepaskan telinga beserta ekorku ini. Seakan-akan aku sudah menghianati mereka… aku…"

Ludwig semakin mempererat pelukannya. Akupun yang menjadi awal pencetus pertanyaan, merasa tidak enak dengan mereka. Akupun menunduk dan meminta maaf. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya kembali mengingat pada masa lalunya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak menyangka bahwa mereka harus melewati proses yang serumit itu. Ya… sungguh kejam…

"Gilbert, boleh aku tahu, siapakah yang ingin kamu 'bebas'kan?" tanya Ludwig sambil mengelus kepala Feliciano yang tertidur diatas pangkuannya. "Karena jarang sekali kamu bertanya seperti ini dan siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu…"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Aku akan mencobanya dulu, kesesese… Kalau aku terus bergantung denganmu, sungguh tidak AWESOME, bukan?"

Ludwig tersenyum padaku. "Jika ada yang bisa aku bantu, katakan saja. Oh ya, tadi aku mendapatkan pesan dari Yao mengenai kamar ditempatnya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan 'dia' itu?"

Aku tertawa ringan. "Ya, seperti itulah. Secara singkat, kehidupannya sungguh rumit. Lebih rumit dari yang aku bayangkan. Tidak hanya aku, Kiku yang sempat melihatnya juga merasa kasihan dengannya. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin mencoba membawanya, tapi… errr… bagaimana ya…"

"…kau ingin memilikinya? Itu yang ingin kamu katakan?"

Tubuhku terhentak. "I-ia… seperti itulah…"

"Jika itu keinginanmu, maka lakukanlah…" Ludwig menyelipkan tangannya pada leher dan kaki Feliciano. "Aku akan membawanya ke kamar dan sebaiknya kamu juga cepat tidur. Sudah malam dan lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok pagi. Bagaimana?"

"Ung! Terima kasih, Ludwig."

Ludwig menundukkan tubuhnya sejenak lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Akupun berjalan menuju kamarku yang tidak jauh dari ruang tengah ini. Kunyalakan saklar lampu dekat pintu masuk kamarku, lalu melemparkan tubuhku keatas tempat tidur.

Kucoba untuk menutup kedua mataku untuk beristirahat, tapi tidak bisa sama sekali. Pikiranku terlalu fokus kepada Roderich. Masih terbayang raut wajahnya yang ketakutan ketika bertemu denganku untuk pertama kalinya, isak tangisnya, suara beratnya dan gerak tubuhnya yang ketakutan saat bersama dengan Francis di dalam mobil tadi.

Kubalikan tubuhku sambil memeluk guling kuningku. Ternyata tidak hanya aku, burung peliharaanku, Gilbird, terbang diatasku lalu diam diatas sudut gulingku. Kusentuh kepala lembutnya sambil bergumam. "Apakah aku bisa membawanya dan membuat dia menjadi milikku seorang?"

Gilbird kembali berkicau dengan riangnya. Aku kembali tersenyum dan kupejamkan mataku. Kicauannya bagaikan alunan lagu bagiku. Tidak lama kemudian, pandanganku semakin gelap dan akhirnya akupun jatuh kedalam tidurku.

**-ooRoderichoo-**

Pertemuanku dengan Gilbert menjadi awal baru dalam kehidupanku. Setelah mengetahui perasaan Ivan kepada Gilbert, akupun diberikan kepada Francis. Ketika aku masih didalam apartemen Ivan, Francis banyak berbuat baik kepadaku. Selain itu, dia juga menyukaiku, sehingga Ivanpun mengizinkannya untuk memilikiku. Hanya saja… aku merasa risih dengan sikap Francis.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Francis selalu memelukku seperti sebuah boneka. Mengelus kepalaku, wajahku, telingaku, bahkan… mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Seperti seorang anak yang mendapatkan sebuah boneka yang berukuran sama besar dengan tubuhnya. Ya, itulah yang terjadi padaku.

Sesampainya dirumah Francis yang berukuran lebih besar dari pada apartemen Ivan, Francis mempersilahkanku untuk memasuki kamarnya. Kamar yang berukuran besar, dan sepertinya sama besar seperti milik Elizabeta dulu. Hanya saja, lebih banyak foto-foto yang tidak aku kenal dan beberapa pot besar dengan bunga mawar sebagai tanamannya.

"Roderich, letakan tasmu di sana," ucap Francis sambil menunjuk pada salah satu sudut lemari yang dekat dengan jendela. "Setelah itu, kamu kesini."

Seperti biasa, aku hanya diam menurut. Kuletakan tasku lalu berbalik mendekatinya. Langkahku langsung tertahan ketika melihat Francis yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pakaiannya dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek berwarna putih.

"Tu-tuan Francis…"

Kusadari mata dan mulutku terbuka lebar. Selama ini aku selalu tidur sendirian, walaupun Ivan sering kali 'memainkan' tubuhku. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat tubuh Ivan secara keseluruhan. Tapi, Francis… dia…

"Tidak apa-apa Roderich. Ke sini…" Francis mengayunkan tangannya, memberikan tanda padaku untuk mendekatinya.

Tanpa membantah, akupun berjalan perlahan dan duduk berlutut didekat kakinya. Francis menggeleng lalu menggenggam lengan tanganku dan mengajakku duduk disebelahnya.

"Roderich, kamu harus membiasakan dirimu. Untuk pertama-tama, akan aku beritahu padamu kalau aku sudah terbiasa tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini. Mengerti?"

Aku diam menatap Francis dengan wajah bingung. Kutatap tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali menatap kedua matanya.

'_Jangan-jangan… aku juga…'_

"…dan Roderich, ada satu aturan lagi di ruanganku ini. Kamupun harus sama-sama melepaskan pakaianmu ketika mau tidur. Terkecuali kamu akan keluar dari ruangan ini, kamu gunakan kembali pakaianmu."

'_Sudah kuduga!'_

Kupalingkan wajahku dan sesaat menatapnya dengan ragu. Aku tidak ada keberanian sama sekali untuk melakukan ini.

'_Bagaimana ini… Ingin rasanya aku menolak, tapi…'_

"Roderich…?"

Tangan Francis memegang wajahku dan mengarahkan kearah pandangannya. Kubuang pandanganku kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan rasa maluku padanya.

"Tenanglah…"

Tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergetar. Tangan Francis yang terbebas menyentuh kedua tanganku yang kusatukan dihadapanku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dan membuang pandanganku dalam beberapa saat.

Ditengah kebingunganku, kulihat Francis yang tersenyum kepadaku, lalu perlahan membuka kancing rompi hitam dan kemeja putihku. Kedua mataku terbelak menatapnya dan kurasakan tubuhku mencoba berjalan mundur untuk menghindarinya. Kedua tanganku kugerakan untuk menahan gerakan tangannya, namun sepertinya dia tidak perduli. Francis terus membuka pakaianku lalu melepaskannya dari tubuhku. Hawa dingin langsung menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulitku. Kulingkarkan tanganku karena rasa dingin yang tidak tertahankan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan…"

Francis memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya, lalu mengangkat selimutnya dan memberikan kode kepadaku dengan menggerakan kepalanya kearah selimut tersebut.

"Masuklah…"

Takut kalau dia akan marah padaku, perlahan akupun mengikuti arahannya dengan memasukan kedua kakiku lalu kembali menatapnya.

"Sekarang arahkan tubuhmu ke sana," kubaringkan tubuhku dan mengarahkan tubuhku erah jendela dekat dengan tempat tidurnya ini. Tapi rasa dingin masih menguasai tubuhku sehingga kudekapkan kedua tanganku didepan dadaku.

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tangan Francis mengelus rambutku dan menutup selimutnya sebatas leherku. Ya… selimut tebalnya perlahan membuat tubuhku menjadi hangat, walau sungguh aku tidak terbiasa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ditengah ketenanganku, kurasakan tubuh Francis menempel dengan tubuhku. Tangan kirinya dia letakan dibawah leherku, sedangkan tangan kanan dia lingkarkan diatas pinggangku. Seperti sedang memeluk sebuah guling berukuran besar.

"Tu-tuan…"

"Stt… sudah malam… aku mengantuk. Lebih baik kamu tidur sekarang, ya~" perlahan kurasakan nafas Francis yang menyentuh leherku. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur pulas. Walau ragu, akhirnya kututup kedua mataku untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku sejenak dan berharap tidak akan ada mimpi buruk lagi.

-ooo-

_Mimpi buruk tidak pernah hilang dariku… dan sepertinya sudah menjadi satu kesatuan dengan kehidupanku… _

Tinggal bersama dengan Francis bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk. Memberikanku makan secara teratur, membebaskanku untuk membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan kecilnya ataupun membiarkanku tidur lebih lama. Tapi… dia tidak pernah membiarkanku keluar dari rumahnya ataupun menggunakan telepon hanya untuk menghubungi guruku mengenai keabsenanku.

Selain itu… Francis semakin lama semakin ingin memiliki tubuhku…

Ketika aku masih tinggal bersama dengan Ivan, hukuman dan pukulan menjadi hal yang paling aku takuti, sampai-sampai tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulutku ataupun memejamkan mataku hanya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tetapi tinggal bersama dengan Francis, hal yang paling aku takuti adalah…

"Roderich…"

Aku yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, hanya bisa diam menatapnya berjalan mendekatiku. Francis duduk disampingku, melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku lalu mencium pipiku.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Apa saja yang kamu lakukan? Kesepian menungguku?," ucapnya ringan ditengah tawanya.

Tidak terasa sudah seminggu aku tinggal di rumah Francis. Kehidupanku mulai terasa monoton. Bangun, sarapan, menyiram kebun bunga pribadinya, menyiapkan beberapa kue kesukaannya, menyiapkan makan malam lalu tidur. Siang ini aku sudah selesai menyiram kebun bunganya dan membuat kue kesukaannya.

"A-aku baru selesai membuat kue coklat kesukaan tuan…," jawabku perlahan karena aku merasa risih dengan sikap Francis yang terus menempel padaku.

"Oh? Benarkah?," aku mengangguk pelan. "Bawakan ke sini, Roderich."

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil kue beserta teh kesukaannya. Baru aku meletakan dua gelas diatas nampan, kurasakan seseorang dari belakang memelukku. Kubalikan badanku, ternyata Francis yang melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku.

"Tu-tuan… Lepaskan...," tolakku.

"Tidak, Roderich… Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu…"

"Ta-tap-," belum selesai aku berkata-kata, bibir Francis sudah menempel dipinggir bibirku. Kucoba untuk menghindarinya, namun tangan Francis menahan wajahku sehingga bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Cukup lama Francis menempelkan bibirnya, sampai-sampai kurasakan detak jantungku yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"Roderich…"

"Ja-jangan, tuan Francis…"

Ketika kucoba untuk melepaskan diriku, pelukan Francispun semakin kuat. Francis menghadapkan tubuhku kearahnya, lalu kembali menciumku. Perlahan tubuhnya mendorongku hingga kesudut meja, dan tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk mengunci gerak tubuhku.

"Roderich, kamu memang manis sekali. Aku sungguh beruntung…"

"Ja-jang-"

Lagi-lagi perkataanku terkunci. Tangan kanannya yang terbebas, membuat tubuhku kembali menegang. Perlahan kurasakan gerakan tangannya menyentuh tubuhku dengan mengelus kakiku dan membuka kancing kemeja putihku. Setelah ada jarak, ciuman Francis berpindah menuju leherku dan tangannya semakin bergerak membuka kancing celana hitam yang kugunakan. Detak jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan dengan kedua tanganku beserta ekorku, kucoba untuk mendorongnya. Namun tidak berhasil sama sekali.

"Tu-tuan… kumohon… jangan…" Kuucapkan berkali-kali permohonanku, berharap Francis akan segera melepaskanku.

Francis diam sejenak, menutup matanya dan menggeleng. "Sepertinya pesan Ivan memang benar, ya~"

"E-eh?"

Francis tersenyum sejenak memberikanku waktu untuk mengatur nafasku. Setelah beberapa saat, Francis meraih kedua tanganku, membuka ikatan dasinya lalu mengikat tanganku menjadi satu, menarikku dan melemparkanku keatas tempat tidurnya.

'_Ja-jangan…'_

"Roderich… Selama kamu tinggal disini, aku selalu membiarkanmu beradaptasi… memberikan segala yang kamu butuhkan… dan sepertinya sudah waktunya aku meminta 'jatah' darimu, bukan…? Aku tidak ingin kamu menolak, jika tidak ingin aku berbuat kasar kepadamu…"

Kedua mataku terbelak mendengar perkataannya. Sempat aku mengira bahwa Francis akan berbeda dengan Ivan, dan ternyata aku salah besar. Sungguh aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu dibalik kebaikannya itu. Aku sungguh bodoh! Bodoh!

"Tenanglah, Roderich… aku tidak akan menyakitimu seperti Ivan. Aku tidak sekejam dia memperlakukanmu dulu, karena aku akan selalu membuatmu merasa nyaman berada sini. Sebagai gantinya, kamu harus tenang dan jangan menolak permintaanku, ya…"

Tubuhku tetap menolak walau sudah beberapa kali melakukan 'permainan' seperti ini. Perlahan aku berjalan mundur menghindarinya dan mencoba untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Namun, pintunya terkunci dan dengan mudah Francis menarikku dari sisa tali yang mengikat ditanganku, dan kembali menahan gerakanku diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kamu mau kemana, Roderich? Bukankah kamu pernah berjanji padaku, akan menjadi anak yang baik?"

"Ta-tapi, a-aku tidak ingin melakukan ini…" kucoba keluarkan apa yang aku pikirkan dengan segenap keberanianku.

France menggeleng. "Tidak… Tidak… Tidak, Roderich…" France mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingaku. "Malam ini, akan jadi malam yang panjang bagi kita, Roderich…"

Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan air mata mulai menguasaiku. Kututup kedua mataku, kupalingkan wajahku dan melingkarkan ekorku pada tubuhku. Rasa takut sudah menguasai pikiran dan tubuhku.

"Roderich…"

Francis menarik tali pengikat kedua tanganku lalu membalika tubuhku sehingga akupun membelakanginya. Tubuhnya perlahan berada diatasku dan diapun mencium leherku hingga punggungku yang tidak tertutupi lagi. Tangan kirinya dia lingkarkan pada leherku, tangan kanannya yang melingkari perutku, sedangkan kedua kakinya dia posisikan diantara kedua kakiku. Gerakanku benar-benar terkunci olehnya.

"Roderich… jika kamu terus ketakutan seperti ini, aku tidak menjamin tubuhmu akan merasakan sakit yang tidak aku ketahui nantinya…"

Aku menelan ludahku sesaat dan menahan isak tangisku. "Tuan, kumohon… hentikan ini…"

"Kamu benar-benar keras kepala, Roderich…"

Nada suara Francis tiba-tiba meninggi. Francis meninggalkanku sesaat, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari kecilnya.

"I-i…itu…," kedua mataku terbelak melihat Francis mengambil rantai kalungku.

"Ya… Kamu mengerti bukan?," Francis mengkaitkan rantai itu pada kalungku. "Aku hanya ingin kamu mengerti posisimu, Roderich..."

Francis menarikku dengan rantai menuju tiang penyangga tempat tidurnya yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Kedua tanganku di ikatkan pada tiang tersebut sehingga aku setengah menunduk, lalu Francis menarik kalungku dengan kasar.

"Ingat, Roderich… kalau kamu memang ingin bermain kasar, aku bisa mengabulkannya untukmu…"

Tanpa hitungan detik, Francis membuka celana hitam yang kupakaim lalu memulai memainkan tubuhku. Kueratkan tanganku pada tiang untuk menahan segala tindak pada tubuhku. Aku tidak ingin cepat terbawa suasana permainan Francis. Tapi…

"Roderich… lihat kesini… kearahku…."

Kupalingkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Walau mataku penuh dengan air mata, kurasakan kedua mataku terbuka lebar dan tubuhku menegang, saat melihat Francis yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun pada tubuhnya.

'_A-apa yang…'_

"Roderich, kamu mengerti apa tugasmu?"

Air mataku semakin deras, menutup kedua mataku dan mulutku, lalu memendamkan wajahku pada kedua tanganku dan mencoba menutup tubuhku dengan ekorku. Francis yang sepertinya kesal, langsung menarik wajahku dan … menamparku dengan keras. Spontan aku langsung membuka kedua mataku dan wajahku semakin basah oleh keringat dan airmataku.

"Roderich!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" _Karena aku tidak pernah melakukan 'itu'!_

"Jangan buat aku kehabisan kesabaran, Roderich!" France menarik dan menekan ekorku dengan kasar.

"Ja-jangan, tuan! Jangan! Hentikan! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kamu harus mau, karena aku 'tuan'mu!"

Francis kembali memukul dan menamparku. Kedua tanganku yang terikat, tidak bisa melindungi tubuhku sama sekali. Telingaku hanya bisa terkulai lemah, terlebih rasa sakit pada ekorku yang semakin tidak tertahankan. Aku hanya bisa kembali terisak dan mengertakan gigiku untuk menahan rasa sakit.

"Roderich… Jika ini kemauanmu, jangan salahkan aku…"

Francis diam sesaat untuk memperpendek pegangannya pada rantaiku. Dalam sekali hentakan, dia menarik rantai itu dengan tangan kananya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik wajahku dan menekannya.

"…salahkan dirimu jika kamu sampai merasakan sakit, Roderich… karena itulah yang kamu inginkan…"

Kututup kedua mataku dan mencoba menarik wajahku seiring Francis menarik wajahku dengan kasar. Tubuhku semakin menegang ketika rantai kalungku kembali ditarik kasar, nafasku semakin tidak teratur akibat oksigen yang sulit kudapatkan dan membuatku harus mengambil nafas melalui mulutku, lalu tubuh Francis yang semakin dekat dengan wajahku… kurasakan mimpi burukku kembali mengisi kehidupanku…

'_Ja-jangan lakukan…. He-hentikan…! Hentikan..! Hentikan!' _

**-ooend part 7oo—**

**R n R Please…?**

**Hai~ thanks ya udah membaca~ hmm~ ok untuk beberapa bahasan, akan dibahas setelah membaca cerita saja ya~ hahaha.. biar gak kepenuan di atas~ wkwkwkw~ *plak**

**A/n thankz: **

**Al-chan Fernandez**** : **hahaha… daku juga ga mau~ tapi… *natap langit* sudah takdir na kali ya~ *dgorok

**Rachel Aoive** : huwaa.. thanks ya~ ^_^ senenk juga kalo kamu suka~ hahaha… lalu, untuk adegan itu-nya… hmmm~ hahaha… ^_^" gomen ne~ daku bukannya gak mau untuk sampai 'r** n b**' nya~ hahaha~, hanya aja setelah membaca beberapa aturan, ya… tapi akan daku coba dengan 'memperhalus' kata2na… begitulah ^^ ( di chapter ini, ak menambahkan sedikit~ semoga sesuai keinginan~ )

**lalalala **: hahaha… teorimu aku suka~! Kandang singa~ kandang buaya~ tapi rasanya yang ada masuk kebon bunga matahari ke kebon mawar (?) hahaha~ *plak. Hwaa… IvanGil ya? Hmm~ sebener na bagus juga, kasian malah Ivan na (? Kok jadi curhat?)

Ok~ sekian dulu~ hahaha… ya~ untuk seluruh pembaca n fans na Roddy ( padahal daku juga ToT ) jangan rajam daku ya~ hahaha~ ok~ sbagai bocoran (?) chapt selanjutnya, akan lebih fokus, "Bagaimana sang pangeran menyelamatkan sang putri dari incaran sang singa dan buaya?" - ? – ya~ sampai disini dulu ya~ ( Author kabur sebelum d rajam ).


	8. Chapter 8

**Characters: **

Hungary_M ( Elizabeta ) – Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan ) – Lithuania ( Toris )– German_M ( Ludwig ) – Prussia_SP ( Gilbert ) – Italia_M/SP ( Feliciano ) – Japan_P ( Kiku ) = China_M ( WangYao ) – France_M ( Francis ) - Spain _M ( Antonio ) – Romano ( Lovino ) – America_M ( Alfred ) – England_P ( Arthur ) – Belarus_M ( Natalia ).

**Rat :** M

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing dan ada beberapa perbedaan…

M ( master ) dan P ( pet ) + SP ( special pet ). Untuk apa? Akan dijelaskan didalam cerita. Ok~ mari kita mulai…

**PoV :** Gilbert ( Prussia )

**Song: **Namida no Riyuu ( School Days ) _ Eiserner Vorhang

_#spec thankz for Kana_chan yg sudah membantu mencari judul n score na~ ^_^ *haguuu~_

**-ooopart 8ooo-**

Perubahan kepemilikan atas Roderich, ternyata mengubah segala situasi disekelilingku. Sejak malam itu, Ivan sering kali mengundangku untuk minum-minum ataupun berkunjung ke apartemennya. Bahkan dia menungguku di stasiun dekat tempatku bekerja, yang jelas berbeda arah dengan arah jalan pulangnya.

Selain itu, kedekatanku dengan kedua temanku semakin memburuk. Setiap dua hari sekali, kami bertiga berkumpul di bar untuk minum-minum ataupun membahas masalah pekerjaan kami. Antonio yang berbeda tempat kerja denganku, masih menyempatkan waktunya untuk minum-minum bersama hingga larut malam. Tetapi, Francis lebih memilih untuk pulang cepat ataupun menghindar ketika kami berencana untuk mengunjungi rumahnya diakhir pekan. Perubahan yang drastis dan semakin membuatku takut dengan keadaan Roderich.

"Antonio, boleh aku bercerita sesuatu kepadamu?," tanyaku ketika berada dibar, tempat biasa kami bertiga untuk berkumpul, dan kali ini tanpa kehadiran Francis.

"Oh? Jarang sekali kamu bertanya seperti itu, Gilbert. Ada apa?"

Aku meneguk minumanku sejenak, lalu kembali menatapnya. "Sebelumnya, apa kamu tahu mengapa Francis sekarang lebih sering menghindar jika kita ajak untuk berkumpul? Tidak mungkin dia sibuk di akhir bulan seperti ini, bukan?"

"Hmmm… Yang aku ketahui, dia sekarang sudah memiliki 'sesuatu' yang menarik dirumahnya…," ucapnya sambil menerawang ke langit-langit bar.

"Oh? Dari mana kamu tahu? Kamu yakin?"

"Ya. Aku mendengar dari Feliciano, yang saat itu sedang bermain dengan Lovino dirumahku. Feliciano mengatakan kalau Francis menolak kunjungannya kemarin siang. Padahal kamu tahu sendiri bagaimana reaksi Francis ketika bertemu dengan Feliciano, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu. Dia sering kali berdebat dengan Ludwig jika sudah menyangkut masalah Feliciano. Sungguh tidak AWESOME! Kesesese… lalu?"

"Ya, Feliciano juga menambahkan kalau Francis sedang ada 'mainan' baru di rumahnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin menunjukannya dan Feliciano harus bersabar menunggu hingga pertengahan bulan ini…"

'_Pertengahan bulan… berarti disaat hari besar para manusia berdarah 'binatang' bebas dari pengawasan dan tidak ada perbedaan antara satu dengan yang lainnya…'_

"Memangnya ada apa, Gilbert?"

Aku meneguk kembali minumanku sejenak untuk menghilangkan keteganganku. "Kesesese… sebenarnya aku tahu apa 'mainan baru' milik Francis…"

"Benarkah?," serunya antusias dan langsung disambut sebuah dekapan olehku. "Kwenaphwa…?"

"Sttt! Aku tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya! Aku ingin ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua, Antonio!"

Mulut Antonio yang masih tertutup tanganku, hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yakin dengan jawabannya, kulingkarkan tanganku pada bahunya dan mendekatkannya padaku sambil menjelaskan dengan suara perlahan.

"Kesesese… kamu ingat ketika kita terakhir kali bertemu di apartemen Ivan?"

"Hmm… minggu kemarin, maksudmu?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya setelah kita berpisah distasiun, aku kembali ke apartemen Ivan."

"Lalu, kamu melihat 'mainan' baru Francis?," potong Antonio.

"Bukan! Aku belum selesai dan dengarkan aku sebentar…!" geramku, tapi selalu disambut senyuman olehnya. "Sebenarnya dia itu adalah peliharaan milik Ivan yang diberikan kepada Francis…"

"Peliharaan? Tapi Ivan tidak pernah cerita…"

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin, tapi aku mengerti sekali bagaimana keadaan 'peliharaannya' itu. Sungguh… mengenaskan…"

"Benarkah…? Lalu, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk dengan pasti sambil mengepalkan tangan kananku. "Tentu saja aku akan menolongnya. Tolong bantu aku, Antonio. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menahan Francis sendirian."

Antonio tersenyum padaku lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada bahuku. "Jika memang itu yang kamu inginkan, aku akan membantumu. Aku ada dipihakmu, Gilbert…"

"Benarkah?," tanyaku meyakinkan. "Bagaimana jika Francis mengajakmu untuk bergabung?"

Antonio menggeleng dan menghela nafas sejenak. "Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku terima, Gilbert. Aku tahu jalan pikiranmu dan Francis. Untuk sekilas, kuakui kalian memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Tapi untuk masalah serius seperti ini, kalian sungguh berbeda, dan aku tahu benar itu."

Aku kembali menghela nafas lega mendengar perkataannya. Rasa senang dan penuh semangat menjadi satu, membuat tubuhku berapi-api dan ingin segera mengambil Roderich dari tangan Francis. Ya… itulah yang aku inginkan saat ini.

Setelah membuat beberapa rencana dengan Antonio, akhirnya kami berpisah karena hari semakin larut. Akupun segera bergegas pulang menuju apartemen Ludwig untuk menceritakan rencana besar ini. Ya… semoga saja rencana ini berjalan dengan baik.

-oooo-

Bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, lalu menonton tv adalah aktivitas yang biasa aku lakukan di hari sabtu. Kali ini aku mengganti jadwal aktivitasku dengan menyusun beberapa rencana yang akan aku lakukan besok bersama dengan Antonio.

Saat kubuka kedua mataku, kuraih telepon gengamku yang terletak didekat bantalku dan ternyata sudah ada 2 pesan yang belum kubaca. Pesan dari Antonio dan Ivan.

"_Tidak biasanya dia mengirim pesan dipagi-pagi seperti ini…"_

Kutekan tombol menu dan membuka pesan pertamaku, dari Antonio. Dia mengatakan kalau Lovino akan membantunya nanti bersama dengan salah seorang temannya yang mengerti mengenai hukum. Selain itu, Antonio juga kembali mengingatkanku untuk berhati-hati dengan Ivan. Apa maksudnya, aku sungguh tidak mengerti.

Setelah itu aku membuka pesan dari Ivan, mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama disebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku.

"Hmm… baiklah…," kupilih menu untuk membalas pesan Ivan. "Baiklah. Akan aku tunggu disana," setelah itu aku menekan tombol hijau untuk mengirimnya.

"Gilbert? Sudah bangun?," suara Ludwig dibalik pintu kamarku.

"Masuklah. Tidak aku kunci," ucapku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar teleponku.

Ludwig membuka pintu kamarku bersama dengan Feliciano, duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidurku sedangkan Feliciano duduk disebelahku.

"Gilbert, bagaimana? Sudah ada kabar mengenai Roderich?," tanya Ludwig yang langsung disambut dengan rasa terkejutku.

"Ba-bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Feliciano yang mengatakannya padaku," aku menatap Feliciano dengan penuh kebingungan dan disambut senyuman olehnya. "Roderich, salah satu pegawai ditokonya, sudah seminggu ini tidak masuk bekerja dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darinya. Bahkan menurut kesaksian dari temannya, Roderich tidak memberikan kabar apapun kesekolahannya. Sungguh aneh, bukan?"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kamu bisa tahu dengan pasti kalau..."

"Veee… maafkan aku Gilbert," kali ini Feliciano yang angkat bicara. "Aku lupa kalau Roderich pernah mengatakan kalau dia mempunyai seorang majikan yang bernama Ivan. Aku lupa…"

"Tidak apa," ucapku sambil mengelus punggungnya. "Berarti kalian mengerti dan tahu bagaimana kondisi yang sedang aku bingungkan, bukan?"

Ludwig dan Feliciano mengangguk. Ludwig menatapku dengan serius, "Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Sudah ada rencana?"

Keheningan sejenak diantara kami. Aku menghela nafas dan menatap Feliciano. "Roderich saat ini berada ditangan Francis…"

"Vee…? Benarkah itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara Francis dan Ivan, sampai-sampai Ivan memberikan Roderich kepadanya… Pasti ada sesuatu… aku yakin itu!"

"Lalu, bagaimana ini? Apa kita bisa mengambil Roderich dari Francis? Kalian tahu bagaimana Francis, bukan?," Feliciano sudah ketakutan sendiri jika membahas Francis karena… ya, begitulah…

"Sebenarnya Antonio dan aku sudah menyusun rencana yang AWESOME!" sambungku. "Besok Antonio akan mengunjungi rumah Francis dan mencari tahu, apakah benar Roderich berada disana atau tidak. Jika benar ada, Antonio akan segera menghubungiku dan akupun segera membawanya keluar dari sana. Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi disana, aku yakin Antonio bisa menghadapinya…"

"Jika tidak?," kali ini Ludwig yang angkat bicara. "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Gilbert?"

Aku diam seribu kata. Aku diam bukan berarti belum menyusun rencana, tetapi aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam keadaan seperti itu.

'_Jika itu sampai terjadi, kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya…?'_

Feliciano menundukkan kepalanya dan menatapku khawatir. "Vee… Gilbert… kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika hal itu sampai terjadi…"

"Ah! Aku baru ingat!" seru Feliciano tiba-tiba, yang cukup membuat Ludwig terlihat kesal.

"Ada apa, Feliciano? Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu!"

"Maafkan aku, Ludwig. Aku baru saja teringat," serunya antusias sambil menepuk tangannya didepan dadanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong Alfred? Dia HERO, bukan?"

Kali ini Ludwig menghela nafas panjang sambil mengurutkan keningnya. "Feliciano, gelar 'HERO'nya itu, hanya sebatas iklan saja. Lagipula, dia itu seorang artis… apa yang kamu harapkan darinya?"

"Vee…," Feliciano tertunduk sedih. "Bukannya dia seorang polisi?"

"AH! AWESOME!" seruanku langsung mendapat sambutan dari Ludwig, sebuah pukulan pada kepalaku.

"Gilbert! Kamu ini!"

"Kesesese… aku baru saja teringat! Pekerjaan Alfred memang seorang artis, tapi tidak dengan Arthur, bukan? Jabatan Arhur memang hanya sebagai wakil, tetapi kita tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuannya juga, bukan? AWESOME! Sungguh AWESOME!"

Ludwig diam sejenak dan setelah kujelaskan secara singkat, akhirnya dia menyetujui rencanaku ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan hubungi Arthur mengenai rencanamu itu. Aku yakin dia mengerti dan akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini," jelas Ludwig lalu berjalan keluar sambil mengajak Feliciano untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri mengenai rencana yang baru saja kami buat. Ya… AWESOME! Hanya sebuah kata itu yang dapat aku ucapkan. Antonio dan Lovino, membantuku mencari tahu keberadaannya. Alfred dan Arthur, mereka pasti setuju dengan rencana ini. Walaupun profesi Alfred lebih dikenal sebagai artis, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dia adalah ketua kepolisian di kota, dengan Arthur sebagai wakilnya. Selain itu, hanya mereka yang perduli dan tidak memandang bulu perbedaan diantara kami. Terakhir aku hanya perlu menghubungi Yao dan Kiku, untuk masalah pengobatan.

'_Ya… rencana yang AWESOME, bukan?'_

-oooo-

Siang harinya, sekitar jam 2 siang, kulanjutkan aktivitasku untuk makan siang bersama dengan Ivan. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, kumasukan handphoneku kedalam saku celanaku, lalu segera berangkat menuju restoran yang telah direncanakan. Hanya butuh 15 menit dan ternyata Ivan sudah menunggu.

"Hai!," seruku dari belakang sambil melingkarkan tanganku pada bahunya.

"Ah, Gilbert! Seperti biasa kamu selalu penuh dengan kejutan, da~"

"Hahaha… itu karena aku AWESOME, bukan?," Ivan hanya tertawa dan mengangguk. "Oh ya, sudah pesan makanan?"

"Belum. Aku baru saja datang," Ivan memberikan sebuah buku menu padaku. "Kali ini aku yang traktir, pesanlah makanan yang kamu suka, da~"

"Baiklah!" jawabku semangat.

Setelah membaca isi menunya, akhirnya aku memesan 2 porsi makanan berat untuk kami dan 2 botol minuman kesukaan kami. Sebotol bir dan Vodca dengan kadar akohol rendah untuk kami berdua. Ya, tentu saja sebotol bir untukku dan sebotol Vodca untuknya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan kami, kamipun membahas beberapa menu lainnya yang disajikan di restoran ini. Tentu saja kami membahas masalah minuman keras beserta makanan ringan yang cocok disajikan, ketika kami meminum minuman tersebut. Selain itu, Ivan juga membahas mengenai makanan yang cocok untuk di konsumsi ketika akohol mulai mempengaruhi pikiran dan tubuh kami. Ya, Ivan sebagai pemilik sebuah bar, harus bisa mengantisipasi segala keadaan yang ada di barnya tersebut.

"Gilbert…"

Aku menaikan pandanganku sejenak dari makananku dan menatapnya bingung.

"Gilbert, sebenarnya ada sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu…"

"Hmm? Pertanyaan apa?," tanyaku setelah meneguk minumanku untuk melancarkan tenggorokanku.

Ivan diam sejenak dan tiba-tiba saja dia meraih tangan kananku yang masih memegang gagang gelas minumanku. Sesaat tubuhku terhentak karena rasa kagetku pada sikapnya itu.

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Gilbert. Apa pandanganmu mengenai manusia normal seperti diriku, da~"

Kupalingkan wajahku sesaat dan menghela nafas. _'Pertanyaan ini lagi…'_

"Gilbert… Jawablah…"

Sesaat tubuhku menegang dan detak jantungku berdetak cepat. Rasa kesal dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Rasa kesal dengan 'manusia normal' yang ada disekelilingku, dan rasa malu dengan tindakan Ivan ini. Beruntung siang ini tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung, jika tidak… aku sudah tidak tahu seperti apa diriku, sungguh tidak awesome!

Aku berdeham senejak lalu mulai membuka mulutku. "Ivan… Bagiku, manusia seperti kalian itu… mahluk yang tidak bisa beradaptasi dan tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang sudah kalian miliki…"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya… Coba pikirkan, Ivan… Kenapa manusia seperti kalian, masih saja 'menyusahkan' kami, manusia yang berdarah binatang ini? Padahal kalian sudah mempunyai segala yang kalian inginkan, tapi kalian tetap menuntut sesuatu yang terkadang diluar kemampuan kami. Kesesese… sungguh tidak AWESOME!"

Ivan menunduk sejenak. Sepertinya penjelasanku cukup membuatnya merasa sedih dan semoga saja dia bisa berfikir lebih jernih, untuk tidak bertindak semena-mena dengan kami, manusia setengah binatang ini. Seperti Roderich… ya… Roderich…

'_Roderich… dimana kamu…? Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja…'_

"Gilbert? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Yuk kita makan saja sebelum dingin," ajakku, berusaha untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan kami.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut kami ketika kami makan bersama. Bukan karena aturan dan kebiasaan, namun aku sendiripun tidak mengerti topik dan bahasan yang harus kami bicarakan. Setelah menyuap sendok terakhir, kubersihkan mulutku dengan tisu, lalu menatap Ivan sejenak.

"Ada apa, da~? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?."

Aku menggeleng dan mencoba mengingat kembali masa lalu, saat aku dan Ivan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Ivan yang masih kecil dan terlihat polos, selalu diganggu oleh teman-temannya, bahkan adik kesayangannya, Natalya.

Kuletakan tanganku diatas kepalanya dan mengelus rambut kuningnya yang halus. Sejak dulu aku merasa iri dengan rambutnya. Terasa halus dan lembut. Ivan menutup matanya dan semakin menyandarkan kepalanya pada telapak tanganku. Ya, salah satu kebiasaan yang dia lakukan sejak kecil. Masa lalunya yang begitu kelam, membuatnya tidak merasakan suatu kasih sayang, selain kedua saudaranya.

"Tanganmu begitu hangat, Gil...," ucap Ivan dengan perlahan.

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak, berarti aku sudah mati, kesesese…"

"Ne, Gilbert…," Ivan meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya dan ditempelkannya kembali pada wajahnya. "Boleh aku bertanya lagi… sesuatu yang… hmm…"

Aku tersenyum. "Ada apa, Ivan? Kesesese… bicaralah..."

Ivan menatapku ragu dan berkata perlahan. "Ma-maukah kamu berjanji sesuatu kepadaku, Gil?," aku bergumam sebagai ganti balasan atas pertanyaannya itu. "Kamu… tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan?"

'_Hmm… sudah kesekian kalinya dia bertanya seperti ini… Jika demikian, pasti ada suatu masalah dipikirannya…'_

"Kesesese… sudah kukatakan padamu, Ivan. Kita akan selalu menjadi teman, bukan? Ah, tidak…," aku menggeleng sejenak dan membalas meletakan tangan kiriku diatas kedua tangannya. "Kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat, Ivan. Kita sudah berjanji sejak kecil. Apa kamu lupa?"

Ivan hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya. Perlahan kulit putihnya bercampur dengan warna kemerahan, yang membuatku ingin mencubit pipi tembemnya. Sejak kecil, Ivan memang selalu seperti ini. Pemalu dan polos sekali… Tidak heran jika banyak yang suka mengerjainya…

"Gil! Sakit!," keluhnya saat aku menarik pipi kanannya dengan tangan kiriku.

Aku tertawa dan kali ini akupun menarik pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. "Pipimu benar-benar tembem, ya~ Kesesese…"

"Itu karena kamu suka menarik-narik pipiku, Gilbert! Nanti kalau tidak balik, bagaimana…?"

"Kesesese, kamu masih percaya itu?," seruku dan kembali mengusap kepalanya. Sekilas aku melihat jam yang berada direstoran ini, dan jarum panjangnya sudah berada diangka 12.

"Ivan, sudah jam 6. Maaf, ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan," pamitku dan langsung disambut raut kecewanya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Ludwig dan Feliciano untuk menemani mereka membeli beberapa barang untuk toko mereka."

"Oh… Tidak apa-apa. Tapi dilain kesempatan, kita akan bertemu lagi, da~"

"Tentu saja, kesesese…"

Akhirnya aku dan Ivan saling berpamitan setelah selesai membayar pesanan kami. Akupun memeluk Ivan sejenak untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ya, aku tidak mau membuatnya curiga dengan rencana yang akan aku lakukan besok. Karena sebenarnya Ludwig dan Feliciano akan menemaniku untuk menyusun beberapa rencana bersama dengan Antonio dan Lovino di bar tempat biasa aku minum-minum. Selain itu, kami juga mengundang Alfred, Arthur, Yao dan Kiku untuk membahas masalah dan jalan terbaik untuk rencana ini. Walau tindakan Ivan dan Francis keluar dari aturan, aku tidak mau membuat mereka sampai mendekam di penjara. Sungguh tidak awesome.

**-ooooo-**

"Yo,semuanya! Apa kabar! HERO sudah datang!"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu bar terbuka lebar, ketika aku bersama dengan Ludwig dan Feliciano baru saja duduk di salah satu ruangan bar yang kami pesan secara khusus. Seperti biasa, Alfred selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan penuh semangat, bersama dengan Arthur yang berada dibelakangnya. Tindakan dan sikapnya semakin membuatku bertanya-tanya…

'_Inikah sang kepala kepolisian kita…?'_

"Alfred! Jangan teriak-teriak!," omel Ludwig sambil memeluk Feliciano yang spontan memeluknya karena ketakutan.

"Alfred! Jaga sikapmu!" tambah Arthur, namun yang dimarahi hanya tertawa dan duduk disebelah Feliciano.

"Maaf-maaf. Hahaha… Feli, ini aku berikan ini sebagai rasa maafku," Alfred mengeluarkan sebuah coklat batangan yang langsung disambut wajah gembira oleh penerimanya.

"Terima kasih, Alfred." Wajah gembira tergambar di wajahnya, dan kali ini Ludwig kembali marah-marah. Ya, hal yang sudah biasa jika sudah berkumpul seperti ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yao bersama Kiku dan Antonio bersama Lovino, datang ke bar ini dan kamipun duduk melingkar. Seperti sedang mengadakan suatu rapat besar yang biasa kulihat ditempat kerja Ludwig.

Pembicaraan kami dimulai dari membahas masalah kepemilikan atas Roderich. Sebenarnya Ludwig ingin mengundang Elizabeta, namun aku melarangnya untuk beberapa alasan. Selain itu, akupun mendapatkan informasi bahwa diapun sedang berada di kota lain, sehingga tidak bisa membantu rencana ini.

Sebenarnya aku mengerti bahwa orang yang dibutuhkan oleh Roderich saat ini adalah Elizabeta. Walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap menolongnya dari tangan Francis dan Ivan. Setelah itu, jika memang keinginan Roderich adalah bersama dengan Elizabeta, aku tidak akan melarangnya. Itu haknya, dan bukan hakku untuk melarangnya.

"Gilbert?," Ludwig menepuk pundakku perlahan. "Kenapa? Sepertinya kamu tidak konsentrasi. Kamu lelah?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan lanjutkan saja…," ucapku dan berharap tidak membuatnya khawatir.

Penyusunan rencanapun tetap dilanjutkan. Arthur membawa beberapa surat keterangan mengenai kepemilikan Roderich dan ternyata Francis belum mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai seorang majikan dari Roderich. Dengan kata lain, Francis sudah melawan aturan dan bisa mendapatkan hukuman yang berat. Tapi aku tidak menginginkan demikian. Jika dilanjutkan ke jalur hukum, masalah akan semakin rumit, dan aku tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?," tukas Arthur sambil membereskan beberapa berkas. "Kepemilikan Francis tidak sah. Apa dia mendaftar di tempat lain?"

"Jika dia sampai melakukan itu, seharusnya data itu juga sampai ketanganmu, Arthur," sambung Yao.

"Tapi buktinya, data itu tidak ada. Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" balas Arthur dengan sedikit emosi.

"Sepertinya Francis tidak berani melakukan itu," kali ini Kiku yang ikut menjawab. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, untuk menjadi seorang majikan, kalian manusia normal dan kami yang akan menjadi peliharaan kalian, harus melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan. Tidak boleh ada cacat ataupun suatu keganjalan, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Roderich, keadaannya memang mengenaskan. Tidak mungkin Ivan dan Francis melakukan pemeriksaan. Pasti akan berakibat buruk bagi mereka…"

Ketika aku menjelaskan itu, tiba-tiba saja telepon genggamku berbunyi. Sesaat aku meminta seluruh penghuni ruangan untuk diam, karena orang yang menghubungiku adalah orang yang sedang kami bahas saat ini, Ivan.

Setelah diam sesaat, akhirnya aku menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan layarnya pada telingaku. Tidak lupa aku menekan tanda pengeras suara agar mereka semua bisa mendengar topik pembicaraan kami.

"Halo…? Ivan? Ada apa?"

"Halo, Gilbert. Sibuk?"

Aku berdeham sejenak. "Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Bisa bertemu denganku sekarang, da~?"

"Se-sekarang?" tanyaku bingung sambil menatap kesekelilingku. Ludwig memberikanku kode untuk menerima ajakannya. "Ba-baiklah. Dimana?"

"Di depan rumah Francis."

"Kamu sedang di rumah Francis?" tanyaku balik. Kuakui aku tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutku.

"Ya. Tadi dia mengajakku minum bersama. Tapi aku merasa kalau tidak ada kamu, tidak akan menarik, da~"

"Oh! Tentu saja! Aku, sang rasa minum yang AWESOME ini harus ada! Oh ya, kamu tidak mengundang Antonio?."

Tepat ketika aku mengucapkan namanya, Antonio hendak bertanya padaku dan beruntung Lovino langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Hmm…," Ivan diam sejenak untuk berfikir, cukup membuat detak jantungku berdetak cepat. "Baiklah… Tidak apa-apa. Ajaklah Antoni-"

"_Gil… Gil… JANGAN KE-!" _

"Eh?" tubuhku terhentak mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namaku di seberang sana. Suaranya tidak asing dan terdengar lemah sekali.

'_Roderich… kamu disana…?'_

"Kenapa, Gil?"

"I-ivan… suara siapa itu? Francis?," aku mencoba membuat keadaan tetap tenang, seakan-akan aku tidak mendengar apapun.

"Hmm? Oh, iya… Francis sedang mabuk dan dia berteriak untuk tidak mengundangmu."

"Kesesese… kalian minum-minum, tapi tidak mengajakku dan sekarang mengusirku? Begitu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, da~," suara Ivan terdengar gelisah. "Gil, cepatlah datang. Aku bingung dengan Francis… dia semakin aneh, da~"

"Baiklah…" aku menghela nafas. "Aku akan segera kesana bersama Antonio. Kamu tenang saja, Ivan…"

Ivan kembali berdeham sebagai ganti jawaban lalu menutup teleponnya. Sesaat seluruh penghuni ruangan ini diam membeku. Kumasukan kembali telepon genggamku kedalam saku celanaku dan menatap Antonio.

"Antonio, temani aku ke tempat Francis. Sekarang!"

"Eeeh? Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Tidak mungkin aku menunggu besok, bukan?" geramku yang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menolong Roderich.

Kiku yang berada disebelahku, menarik lengan baju putihku. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau itu jebakan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kurasa Ivan sudah mengetahuinya atau… menyadarinya…" aku diam menatap keseluruh teman-temanku. "Kalian tahu, ketika aku bertanya tentang Francis, sebenarnya aku mendengar teriakan Roderich…"

Seperti yang kuduga, mereka semua terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?," seru Arthur. "Kamu yakin?"

"Tentu saja!," balasku. "Aku tidak mungkin salah! Selain itu, aku yakin bagaimana kondisinya saat ini! Jika tidak cepat, aku tidak tahu apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Ivan dan Francis kepadanya!" kesalku dan langsung aku meraih jaket hitamku.

"Tenanglah dulu, Gilbert. Kamu jangan gegabah," Ludwig menahan tubuhku. "Kalau kamu sampai terbawa emosi, rencana kita gagal semua."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tenanglah," Alfred menepuk pundakku. "Kita semua akan membantumu."

Aku menatap Ludwig dan Alfred sejenak. Kuatur nafas dan detak jantungku untuk kembali tenang. Benar yang dikatakan oleh mereka. Aku tidak boleh gegabah ataupun terburu-buru. Jika tidak, mungkin akan terjadi hal yang lebih rumit bahkan… bisa lebih membahayakan Roderich.

"Semuanya, sekarang ikut aku!" seru Yao yang baru saja kembali keruangan ini. "Kita gunakan mobilku untuk ke rumah Francis."

"Baiklah," kami semua mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, Gilbert… Antonio…," pandangan kami langsung tertuju pada Feliciano dan Lovino yang terlihat kelelahan. Sepertinya mereka habis berlari dari sini. "I-ini…" ucap Feliciano perlahan.

Feliciano memberikanku dan Antonio dua botol minuman didalam satu kantong plastik.

"Cih! Ini rencana Feliciano," keluh Lovino. "Aku hanya membantunya saja. Dia bilang, lebih baik kalian membawa minuman juga, sehingga Ivan dan Francis tidak curiga dengan kalian. Cih… Menyusahkan saja."

"Hua… Kamu memang baik, Lovino." Antonio mengusap kepala Lovino dan terlihat raut wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, mari kita bergerak cepat!" seru Arthur bersama dengan Alfres yang sudah siap berjalan keluar. "Rencana berikutnya akan kita bahas di dalam mobil. Lebih baik kita cepat bergerak dari pada membuang-buang waktu disini!"

Kami semua segera berlari memasuki mobil milik Yao yang cukup besar. Beruntung mobil ini tidak memiliki kursi penumpang, kami semua duduk melingkar didalamnya, terkecuali Antonio dan Yao, duduk disebelah Kiku yang sudah siap untuk membawa kami semua ke rumah Francis.

"…lalu apa rencanamu, Arthur?" tanyaku kepadanya yang duduk disebelahku.

Arthur mengambil senter kecil dari dalam sakunya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan bolpoin. Dia menggambarkan beberapa bagan mengenai posisi kami masing-masing. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka Arthur mempunyai rencana yang sungguh awesome!

"Baiklah! Jika kamu sudah siap, berikan kami tanda," seru Arthur. "Ingat! Kamu jangan gegabah, Gilbert! Jika gagal, kami masih bisa menolongmu dan mengantisipasinya. Tapi, untuk keadaan Roderich, itu semua tergantung padamu dan Antonio. Kamu mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk sambil kembali menatap kertas rencana buatan Arthur. Kukerahkan seluruh kemampuan daya ingatku dan berdoa atas sebuah harapan kecil.

'_Tunggulah, Roderich… aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Itulah janjiku padamu… tunggulah..'_

**-oo****end part 8****oo-**

**Hai~ done~ ^_^ R n R , please…?**

**A/N thankz: **

_**Hua… thanks ya buat smuanya~ untuk yang tetap setia ikutin n ngerepew ini cerita ^_^ dan juga repower yang baru kliatan ^_^ . sebelumnya maaf kalo yang penasaran sama Roddy – France – Ivan… untuk kuorter ini aku 'istirahatkan' dulu… hehehe.. *plak. Ok~ lets continue ^_^**_

**hatakehanahungry: **Hahaha… pa-parah ya? *natap langit~ daku juga gak tega sih sebenernya… dan.. O_O pa-pake to-toys? *natap roddy dan naskah… go-gomen.. da-daku pengen hanya ja… *dtabok pake kuwali

**Al-chan Fernandez : **hahaha… sp-spain? Hahaha.. bersabar ya.. karena ya… ^^'

**lalalala: **^^ ja-jahat ya? Gomen ne~ karena ak hanya mencoba menggabungkan beberapa sifat dan karakternya aja… ( Francis: jadi.. ini pandanganmu tentang aku? : me: … ) .

Eh? Sco-scotland? *natap langit… wa-waduh.. ak-aku gak tahu… untuk mereka yang incest… hahaha… akan aku usahakan… *natap naskah

Heeeh? O_O! hahaha… ne Roddy, bagaimana? Sepertinya ada yang mau kamu masih di siksa terus tuh… *natap roddy yang sedang memojok memegang naskah* ok.. gak d jawab.. nanti aku pikirkan ya~ *plak

**Lee Hyungseo: **La-lanjutannya? I-ini… ^_^

**Rachel Aoive: **hahaha… go-gomen~ habis ide na mentok disitu~ hahaha… *plak-kick by Roddy… lari-mojok* untuk SpaMano-nya… hmm… ^_^

_**Hai… sampai disini dulu… oh ya… skalian mau tanya kesemuanya… adakah yang dari kalian ikut HetaDay? Ada yang cosplay jadi roddy n gill? *siapin kamera_d rebut sama hungary n japan* Kalo ada, skalian yuk ngobrol2~ (contact me : PM / MSN) hahaha… sapa tau ada ide baru dari kalian~ *ketahuan maksudnya_plak… ok2 sampai disini dulu… **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Characters: **

Hungary_M ( Elizabeta ) – Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan ))– German_M ( Ludwig ) – Prussia_SP ( Gilbert ) – Italia_M/SP ( Feliciano ) – Japan_P ( Kiku ) = China_M ( WangYao ) – France_M ( Francis ) - Spain _M ( Antonio ) – Romano ( Lovino ) – America_M ( Alfred ) – England_P ( Arthur ).

**Rat :** M

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N thankz: **

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing dan ada beberapa perbedaan…

M ( master ) dan P ( pet ) + SP ( special pet ). Untuk apa? Akan dijelaskan didalam cerita. Ok~ mari kita mulai…

**PoV :** Roderich ( Austria )

**Song: True Days ( Tohko ) – Namida no Riyuu ( School Days ) – Globus Europa **

**-ooopart 9ooo-**

Terkadang aku bertanya pada diriku… Untuk apa aku lahir…? Untuk apa aku hidup…? Mengapa aku dilahirkan dengan keadaan seperti ini…? Untuk apa…? Untuk siapa…?

Mimpi buruk, hanyalah sebuah mimpi singkat karena rasa khawatir yang begitu besar di dunia nyata, sampai terbawa di saat kita beristirahat. Namun, aku sudah tidak percaya dengan pernyataan itu. Mimpi buruk tetaplah mimpi buruk. Hanya tinggal menunggu, kapankah mimpi buruk itu akan segera berakhir.

Setiap kubuka kedua mataku, harapan akan suatu ketenganan menjadi suatu impian berharga dalam hidupku. Kehidupanku yang sulit dan penuh ketakutan, membuatku lupa dengan rasa perduli terhadap sekelilingku. Berkat Elizabeta, aku mulai memahami arti dari kasih sayang dan rasa perduli itu sendiri. Namun… kebahagiaan itu hanyalah sesaat.

_Ya… aku harus tetap menerima kenyataan bahwa aku hanyalah seorang 'peliharaan', yang harus menurut setiap perkataan 'majikan'nya… Namun… _

Kututup kedua mataku berharap aku bisa melupakan mimpi buruk ini. Namun, apa daya… Kenyataan pahit harus tetap aku jalani. Menerima kenyataan bahwa Francis adalah majikan baruku dan akupun harus tetap menjalankan hari-hariku seperti ini…

"Ja-jangan…," ucapku lemah seiring Francis terus menarik rantai leherku. Nafasku semakin terbatas dan tenggorokanku mulai terasa sakit. Air mataku terus mengalir membasahi wajahku.

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin kalau kamu akan menikmatinya, Roderich…"

Francis kembali tertawa dan terus menarikku. Kedua tanganku yang masih terikat, mulai terasa sakit.

Tidak… tidak hanya tangan dan tenggorokanku, tetapi hatiku ikut terasa sakit dan seakan setiap saat sudah menanti masa penghancuran tersebut. Tubuhku semakin melemah dan tidak berdaya. Aku semakin tidak perduli dengan tubuhku. Walaupun begitu, aku masih teringat satu hal. Gilbert tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian, Aku sungguh yakin dengan hal itu!

"Roderich…"

Francis melepaskan ikatanku sesaat lalu mengikatnya dibalik punggungku. Sungguh aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan permainannya.

"Tu-tuan… Hentikan…" ucapku terbatah-batah akibat rasa lelah yang berkepanjangan.

"Tidak. Tidak semudah itu, Roderich…"

Francis menarik tubuhku dan melemparkannya ketempat tidurnya. Tubuhku yang sudah tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun, mulai merasakan hawa dingin di ruangan ini. Detak jantungku begitu cepat ketika Francis kembali mendekatkan tubuhku dan memposisikan dirinya diatas diriku. Tangan Francis menarik ekor panjangku dan menjadikan satu dibawah ikatan tanganku.

"Roderich…," bisik Francis ditelinga kananku. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi padamu. Tenanglah jika kamu tidak ingin merasakan sakit…"

Francis melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada kedua bahuku, sedangkan tangan kanannya kembali menyentuh dan memasukan jarinya pada tubuhku. Seluruh tubuhku langsung menegang dan air mata terus mengalir membasahi tubuhku. Kukaitkan tanganku untuk menahan rasa sakit sambil menggertakan gigiku. Kutahan suaraku sebisa mungkin karena aku ingin menunjukan padanya bahwa aku sungguh tidak menikmati tindakannya ini. Ah tidak, aku tidak ingin menikmatinya. Aku ingin mengakhirinya!

"Tu-tuan… ku-kumohon…"

"Tidak, Roderich. Ini baru permulaan… Kita belum sampai puncaknya, bukan?"

Aku terus terisak dan kurasakan semakin lama pertahanan kakiku semakin melemah. Kedua lututku yang menahan tubuhku, perlahan kehilangan tenaga dan aku hanya bisa menenangkan diriku dengan mengambil nafas melalui mulutku. Tubuhku yang sudah begitu lelah, hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan yang ada.

"Kenapa, Roderich? Kamu sudah tidak sanggup?," bisik Francis sambil mengusap rambut dan telingaku.

Aku hanya bisa diam dan terus terisak. Tidak ada kata yang bisa aku ucapkan… Tidak ada kata yang bisa aku pikirkan… Kosong… Tidak ada satupun hal yang ada didalam pikiranku, terkecuali…

'_Gilbert… Kamu dimana… bukankah kamu akan menolongku…'_

Francis tiba-tiba saja melepaskan ikatan tangan dan ekorku. Kedua tanganku yang terlepas, hanya jatuh terkulai lemah, berikut juga dengan ekorku. Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong pada jendelanya yang memantulkan tubuh kami berdua.

"Kenapa, Roderich? Apa kamu rindu dengan majikanmu yang dulu...," Francis diam sejenak dan membalikan tubuhku. "…ataukah kamu rindu dengan Gilbert?."

Kurasakan kedua mataku terbuka lebar, karena rasa terkejutku yang sudah tidak bisa aku tutupi.

"Kenapa? Kamu kaget, Roderich?." Aku hanya diam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Sebenarnya sikap Gilbert mulai berubah sejak kamu tinggal disini, Roderich. Gilbert memang sering diundang ke apartemen milik Ivan, namun seperti yang kamu ketahui, Ivan menyukai Gilbert, dan sudah pastinya Ivan mengenal bagaimana sikap Gilbert…"

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan berharap Francis tidak membahas masalah ini lagi.

"Kamu tahu, Roderich… Kamu tidak mungkin bisa hidup bersama dengan Gilbert. Kamu hanyalah 'peliharaan', dan tidak mungkin akan dipelihara oleh mereka yang mempunyai keturunan darah 'peliharaan' juga…"

"A-apa maksud tuan?"

Francis tersenyum dan menghela nafas sejenak sambil mengelus wajahku. "Gilbert… Walaupun dia tidak mempunyai telinga dan ekor kucing sepertimu, sebenarnya dia sama dengan dirimu. Darah manusianya bercampur dengan darah keturunan binatang, dengan kata lain dia adalah manusia berdarah setengah 'anjing', Roderich. Dia itu sama denganmu, teman sekelompokmu yang tinggalnya berpindah-pindah. Ah tidak, biasanya kelompoknya lebih memilih tinggal didaerah pegunungan, dari pada kelompokmu yang lebih memilih tinggal di perkotaan."

Tidak ada satu patah kata keluar dari mulutku untuk membalas perjelasannya. "Ja-jadi…"

"Ya. Percuma saja, Roderich. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menolongmu. Walaupun dia menolongmu, kamu tetap harus tinggal dengan majikan yang mempunyai status 'manusia normal', dan siapa yang mau merawat kalian berdua sekaligus, huh?"

Nafasku kembali tidak teratur, detak jantungku yang berdetak sangat cepat dan air mata kembali keluar dari sudut mataku. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti… Mengapa perasaan dan hatiku begitu sakit mendengar setiap penjelasan Francis.

"Sudahlah, Roderich… Aku sudah bosan dengan topik ini," tubuhku kembali menegang ketika Francis membuka kakiku dan memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kakiku. "Aku sungguh heran, mengapa kalian berdua bisa terbuai dengannya. Apa kelebihannya?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Francis memasuki tubuhku dengan sekali hentakan. Mulut dan kedua mataku terbuka lebar. Tanganku yang terbebas langsung mengeratkan segala hal yang ada didekatnya, seiring Francis terus bergerak memasuki tubuhku.

"Hen…ti…kan…," rasa sakit pada tubuhku semakin menjadi-jadi. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan tubuhku semakin melemah.

"Mengapa… Mengapa kalian semua bisa menyukainya dibandingan denganku? Jawab aku, Roderich!"

Francis menarik kedua bahuku dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. Teriakan dan pukulan terus aku terima, namun tubuhku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berfikir ataupun menjawabnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Francis mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tubuhku, yang semakin membuat tubuhku terasa panas dan hanya bisa terkulai lemah.

"Aku mulai bosan denganmu, Roderich…"

Tepat Francis hendak menarik tanganku, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. Kulirik sedikit dari sudut bantal didepan wajahku, dan kudapati seseorang yang tidak ingin aku temui, bahkan inginku menghindar darinya.

"Kenapa, Francis? Bukankah kamu menyukainya, da~?"

"Diamlah, Ivan! Sepertinya dugaanmu salah besar. Baru seminggu dia disini, aku sudah mulai bosan!"

"Oh…?," Ivan memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelahku, menarik wajahku untuk menatapku sesaat lalu kembali melepaskan wajahku dengan kasar. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain permainan baru, Francis?"

"Hmm…? Permainan apa?," Francis membersihkan dirinya dengan handuk dan mulai kembali memakai pakaiannya.

Ivan tersenyum sesaat dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari saku jaket coklatnya. Dia menekan beberapa nomor, lalu mendekatkan layar pada telinganya.

"Halo, Gilbert. Sibuk?," Ivan diam sesaat, lalu mengedipkan matanya pada Francis. "Ya. Tadi dia mengajakku minum bersama. Tapi aku merasa kalau tidak ada kamu, tidak akan menarik, da~"

'_Ivan menghubungi Gilbert? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dia pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin Gilbert bertemu denganku?"_

"Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik," celetuk Francis.

Dengan tenaga dan suara yang tersisa, aku menatap Francis dan berkata,"A-apa… ma-maksud…"

"Sepertinya Ivan ingin meramaikan suasana 'pesta'nya. Kamu mengerti, bukan? Ivan ingin memiliki Gilbert seutuhnya, dan kuharap kamu semakin mengerti posisimu saat ini. Jadi, lupakan mimpimu itu…"

'_Pesta? Pesta apa…? Ja-jangan-jangan… Pesta yang dimaksud adalah…!'_

Ivan diam sejenak dan sesaat raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Hmm…, baiklah… Tidak apa-apa. Ajaklah Antoni-"

"_Gil… JANGAN KE-!" _

Aku berteriak dengan sisa tenaga yang aku kumpulkan. Namun belum selesai aku berkata, mulutku langsung ditutup dengan telapak tangan Francis dan kedua tanganku langsung disatukan disebelah kanan kepalaku.

"Kenapa, Gil?," Ivan terlihat panik."Hmm? Oh, iya… Francis sedang mabuk dan dia berteriak untuk tidak mengundangmu."

Ivan terus melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Gilbert, sedangkan Francis kembali menatapku. Tatapannya begitu menakutkan dan aku semakin yakin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Roderich, kamu benar-benar nakal…," ucap Francis yang kembali mengikat kedua tanganku. "Bagaimana Ivan? Gilbert akan kesini?"

Ivan mengangguk dan kali ini dia menarik tanganku yang terikat dan menatapku. "Roderich, apa maksudmu dengan tindakanmu itu, da~?"

Tangan besar Ivan kembali menyentuh pipiku dengan kasar. Pipi kiriku terasa panas dan perih. Ingin aku berteriak, tapi aku sudah tidak memiliki suara lagi. Aku sudah terlalu lelah…

"Francis! Didikan apa yang kamu berikan padanya, sampai-sampai dia tidak berbicara lagi, da~?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya melakukan tindakan yang biasa kamu lakukan saja." belanya.

"Tapi lihat! Kenakalannya semakin menjadi-jadi, da~," sepertinya Ivan kesal atas ketidak tanggapanku pada pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ivan! Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?"

"Sambil menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main saja?,"

Ivan dan Francis kembali menatapku, seperti dua ekor buruan yang memojokan mangsanya. Ingin aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini, tetapi aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa segala penderitaanku ini adalah suatu kenyataan dan kenangan pahit.

"Tu-tuan…," kucoba berjalan mundur menjauhi mereka berdua, namun Francis memposisikan dirinya dibelakangku dan menjadikan tubuhnya sandaran bagiku. "Ja-jangan…," histerisku.

Kali ini tangan besar Ivan menutup mulutku. "Ingat, Roderich. Kucing nakal harus diberi hukuman, bukan?"

Ivan semakin mendekatiku dan merapatkan jarak bibir kami berdua. Kurasakan lidahnya mulai menguasai mulutku sehingga aku semakin kesulitan untuk mengambil dan mengatur nafasku.

"Ingat, Roderich…," Ivan memberikan jarak pada kami untuk sesaat. "Gilbert itu milikku. Dia akan selalu mendukung dan berada disisiku. Tidak mungkin dia akan menolongmu… Ah tidak. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menolongmu, Roderich!"

Sesaat tubuhku kembali menegang mendengar penjelasan singkat Ivan yang diiringi 'permainan'nya pada tubuhku. Pikiranku kembali kosong, air mata yang terus mengalir tiada henti dan pandanganku semakin mengabur. Akibat rasa lelah dan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa kutahan lagi, tubuhku semakin tidak bisa aku kuasai lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali kukeluarkan cairan tubuhku bersama dengan cairan milik Ivan dan Francis yang membasahi tubuhku. Tubuhku terasa panas, kepalaku terasa pening dan perasaanku terasa sakit.

Ivan kembali menciumku dan memasuki tubuhku yang dibantu oleh Francis. "Kamu itu tidak berharga, Roderich… Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyayangimu, bahkan Elizabeta sekalipun, da~ Jika dia memang menyayangimu, dia pasti berusaha mendapatkanmu kembali, da~ "

'_Nona Elizabeta… aku tahu dia sangat menyayangiku… sangat mencintai diriku… Ivan hanya berbohong… hanya… hanya… nona, benarkah itu? Tuan Ivan hanya berbohong bukan?'_

"…dan aku tahu jika kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku sudah mengetahui kebohonganmu, Roderich. Perlu kamu ketahui, Gilbert itu lebih besar mulut dari pada tindakannya. Apapun yang dia janjikan belum tentu akan dia lakukan. Kurasa kamu sudah termakan tipuannya…"

'_Tidak! Gilbert tidak mungkin berbohong padaku! Tidak… Tidak…TIDAK!'_

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Francis terbuka kasar. Seberkas cayaha memasuki ruangan ini dan tergambar dua sosok manusia memasuki kamar ini. Seorang manusia normal dengan sekantung pastik ada tangannya, dan disebelahnya sesosok manusia dengan telinga dan ekor yang berbeda dariku.

'_G-gil…bert…'_

**-ooGilbertoo—**

Terkejut, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Seluruh tubuhku membeku seakan waktu berhenti secara tiba-tiba, ketika aku melihat apa yang sedang Ivan dan Francis lakukan dengan Roderich. Suhu tubuhku semakin meninggi. Tanpa ragu aku langsung menarik dan melempar Ivan, lalu menarik Roderich dari mereka berdua. Aku berteriak kepada Antonio untuk menjaganya, sementara aku menghadapi mereka berdua.

"Cepat juga kamu datang, Gilbert," tukas Ivan yang masih tersungkur dilantai. "Kenapa kamu mengganggu acara kami? Padahal aku berencana untuk mengajakmu bergabung di-."

"Jangan bermimpi, Ivan!."

Rasa kesalku semakin tidak terbendung lagi. Aku menarik kerah kemejanya ke hadapanku.

"Tidakkah kamu sadar apa yang kamu lakukan ini salah?."

"Tidak,da~ Karena ini semua salahmu, Gilbert."

"Salahku?"

"Ya. Ini semua salahmu," Ivan menatapku tanpa ragu. "Kamu sudah berjanji padaku untuk selalu berada disisiku. Tapi kamu langgar itu semua, da~"

"Ap-!"

Kedua mataku terbelak kaget mendengar pernyataannya. Benar jika dikatakan bahwa aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk selalu berada disisinya, namun berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ada didalam pikirannya. Bagiku, Ivan hanya sebatas teman minum-minum saja. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Jangan melemparkan kesalahanmu pada orang lain, Ivan!."

Aku yang semakin marah, kembali menarik keras kerah bajunya dan memukul wajahnya. Tidak ada perlawanan darinya, dan tiba-tiba saja kurasakan seseorang menahan tubuhku.

"Francis! Lepaskan aku!," teriakku.

"Tidak, Gilbert. Dengarkan aku! Mengapa kamu bertindak seperti ini, Gilbert? Dia itu hanya 'peliharaan' saja! Sudah sewajarnya kita me-"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian!," bantahku. Aku melihat Roderich duduk ketakutan disofa milik Francis sedangkan Antonio jatuh tersungkur dekat pintu. Sepertinya Francis baru saja memukulnya. "Antonio! Sekarang!"

"Ta-tapi…"

Aku mengangguk. "Tenang saja! Aku akan menjaganya. Cepat!"

Antonio yang sempat bergerak mendekati Roderich, segera berlari keluar untuk menghubungi yang lainnya. Terlihat senyum misterius Ivan yang membuatku semakin yakin, bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tindakan dan perkataannya akan semakin kacau.

"Gilbert…," Ivan mengusap wajahku perlahan. "Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu. Bagiku kamu begitu berbeda dan mempunyai tempat tersendiri dipikiranku. Namun…" Ivan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mengunci pintu lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Roderich yang berjalan mundur menghindarinya.

"Sepertinya yang tidak dibutuhkan lebih baik dibuang saja, da~"

"Ivan! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?," teriakku. Ingin aku melindungi Roderich, namun tubuhku tertahan oleh Francis yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada bahuku.

"Tu…tuan…," isaknya ketika Ivan memojokannya. "Ja-jangan… ma…af…"

Ivan menarik tangan Roderich dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan satunya dia eratkan pada leher Roderich.

"Ivan! Hentikan!," teriakku lagi. Aku terus mencoba berteriak, tapi sepertinya Ivan tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Dengan penuh tenaga yang kupunya, aku melempar Francis dan berlari mendekati Ivan, berencana untuk menarik tangannya. Namun aku kalah cepat dengannya. Tanpa hitungan detik, Ivan menangkap tanganku dan mengunci gerakanku dengan berada diatasku. Kedua tanganku dikuncinya diatas kepalaku dan wajahnya semakin dekat denganku.

"Gi…gilbert," Ivan menatapku tidak percaya. "Ke-kenapa… Kenapa kamu memilih dia dibandingkan dengan diriku, Gilbert?"

"Lepaskan aku, Ivan!" rontaku.

"Apa yang membuatnya dia begitu special dibandingkan denganku, Gil? Dia hanyalah peliharaan…"

"…begitu juga dengan diriku, bukan?" Emosiku yang sudah memuncak membuatku harus mengatakan kata-kata tabu untuk diriku sendiri. "Apa bedanya dia dengan diriku, Ivan? Kami sama-sama berdarah binatang! Mengapa kamu memperlakukan dirinya seperti itu?"

"Karena dia kucing yang nakal, da~"

"Dia bukan nakal! Tapi otakmu saja yang sepertinya sudah terganggu!"

Kulihat tubuh Ivan menegang ketika aku berteriak kepadanya. Kurasakan eratan tangannya semakin keras, terasa sakit dan memilukan.

"K-kenapa… KENAPA?" Rasa kesal Ivan semakin memuncak. "Francis, kamu ikat Roderich disana! Akan aku buktikan kalau aku lebih baik daripada dirinya!"

"Tidak Franci-!," ketika aku menatap Francis, Ivan langsung menarik wajahku ke arah pandangannya.

"Kamu akan tetap menjadi milikku, Gilbert…"

"Jangan har-!," tiba-tiba saja Ivan mendekatkan wajahnya, sehingga bibir kami saling bertemu. Tangan Ivan menekan wajahku, memaksa lidahku untuk saling beradu dengannya. Kucoba sebisaku untuk melepaskan diriku, namun perbedaan tubuh kami menjadi kerugian besar bagiku.

Setelah menciumku cukup lama, Ivan memberikan jarak untukku bernafas. Kupalingkan wajahku dan menatap Roderich yang duduk memojok didekat tiang tempat tidur Francis dengan kedua tangan dan leher yang terantai.

'_Tidak cukupkah kalian berbuat seperti ini?'_

"Ro-roderich," perlahan aku memanggil namanya berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya dia menatapku. "Tenanglah…"

"Tenang, katamu?," Ivan kembali menarik wajahku. "Apa kamu tidak sadar dengan keadaanmu sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu?," geramku.

"Francis, tolong tahan dia," ucapnya sambil mengikat tanganku menjadi satu dengan syal yang dia gunakan. Setelah selesai mengikatku, Ivan berjalan mendekati Roderich dan lagi-lagi tatapan Ivan membuat tubuh Roderich semakin ketakutan.

"Roderich… lihat… Gilbert begitu ingin menolongmu…," bisiknya ditelinga Roderich. "Namun…," Ivan menarik rantai lehernya hingga Roderich terbatuk. "Apa kamu bisa menolongnya?"

"Ja-ja…nga…an…," isak tangis kembali mengisi ruangan besar ini.

"Francis, aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengannya. Dia untukmu saja," Ivan melepaskan pegangannya dan terdengar tawa Francis yang khas sambil berganti berjalan mendekati Roderich.

"Francis! Hentikan!" seruku, namun sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan sama sekali.

Francis terus mendekati Roderich dan dalam hitungan detik, Francis langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Roderich. Terdengar suara permohonan Roderich yang terdengar lemah sekali. Sepertinya Roderichpun mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Francis!," seruku sambil berusaha bangun mendekati mereka, namun tiba-tiba saja Ivan berdiri di hadapanku. "Ivan! Lepaskan dia! Sudah cukup kamu menyiksanya! Sungguh tidak awesome!"

"Benarkah?," Ivan mengelus wajahku dan sesaat pandangan kami tertuju pada teriakan Roderich.

"He-hentikan! Hentikan!," teriaknya ketika France menyentuh dan memasuki tubuhnya.

"Ivan! Francis! Hentikan!," teriakku dan terus mencoba melepaskan ikatan pada tanganku. "Ivan! Ini sungguh tidak awesome! Mengapa kamu melakukan ini semua, hah?"

"Gilbert, aku hanya ingin kamu, da~" Ivan mendekatkan wajahnya dan memelukku. "Jangan pergi dariku, da~."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, bodoh! Hentikan ini semua!," aku berteriak kepada Ivan namun pandanganku tetap kearah Roderich dan Francis. "Francis! Hentikan! Lepaskan dia!."

Raut wajah Roderich terlihat lemah sekali. Tangannya yang terikat pada tiang membantu tubuhnya tetap tegak, sedangkan tatapannya semakin melemah. "Gi…gil…bert…"

'_Tunggulah… aku akan segera melepaskanmu…'_

Usaha kerasku membuahkan hasil. Ikatan pada tanganku terlepas dan akupun mencoba mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraihnya. Tetapi aku melupakan sesuatu yang terpenting. Ivan berada diatasku dan kali ini tangan kiriku yang terbebas, dia kaitkan dengan jari-jarinya. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk membuka kancing kemeja biruku dengan kasar.

"Ivan! Sadarlah!. Apa kamu mabuk?"

"Tidak, da~! Aku tidak mabuk… aku…," Ivan melepaskan pegangannya dan kali ini dia memegang kepalanya. Dia berteriak histeris dan terlihat ketakutan. "Tidak…TIDAK!"

Kami semua menatap Ivan yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak histeris. Ivan terus berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya dan perlahan menjauhiku. Naluriku untuk menghindarinya, perlahan menghilang dan berbalik aku mendekatinya lalu memegang kedua bahunya.

"Ivan! Tenanglah!," teriakku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak… Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi, da~ aku tidak mau, da~," Ivan yang terlihat kejam, kini terisak seperti anak kecil.

"Ivan, tenanglah…"

"Tidak! Tidak! Semuanya akan meninggalkanku, da~ Semuanya akan pergi, da~ Mereka se-."

Suasana diam langsung mengisi ruangan ini ketika aku menampar seorang manusia bernama Ivan. Pipi kanannya memerah namun isak tangisnya berganti dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Bisakah kamu tenang sedikit? Sungguh tidak awesome!," kali ini aku yang berganti berteriak padanya.

"Gil…"

"Kamu ini tidak sendirian! Semua ada disekelilingmu, hanya saja mereka tidak tahan dengan ketidak awesomemu itu? Apa kamu sadar dengan sikapmu ini, Ivan?"

"A-aku…"

Tanpa sadar aku langsung menarik tangannya dan memeluknya. Kurasakan Ivan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kecilku seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan orang tuanya.

"Tenanglah… Kamu tidak sendirian, Ivan. Semua menyayangimu, hanya sikapmu saja yang tidak awesome, kesesese…."

"Gil…!" Ivan memendamkan wajahnya pada dadaku dan memelukku semakin erat. Pelukannya semakin erat, cukup membuatku semakin tergencit, namun aku urungkan niatku. Aku cukup puas masalah ini tidak berakhir dengan buruk…

…_berakhir dengan buruk…?_

Tersadar aku langsung menatap Francis dengan sinis. "Francis! Hentikan tindakanmu dan cepat pakai pakaianmu, sebelum aku mengirimmu ke tempat Arthur dan Alfred!"

"A-apa?," kejutnya. "Ja-jangan! Jangan dia!." Ya, Francis paling tidak suka berurusan dengan Alfred, terlebih Arthur. Sifat mereka memang bertolak belakang dan sejak kecil mereka selalu saja ribut. Namun dibalik itu semua, sebenarnya mereka saling memperhatikan, hanya saja mereka tidak pernah mengakuinya.

"Gilbert! Apa kamu didalam?." Seseorang yang aku kenal berteriak memanggil namaku dibalik pintu kamar ini.

"Ya! Tenang saja, Antonio! Semua sudah berakhir!," balasku dan kembali menatap Francis. "Cepat pakai pakaianmu dan bukakan pintunya!."

"Ba-baiklah…"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Francis segera memakai baju panjangnya. Tepat ketika dia membuka pintunya, Antonio bersama dengan Arthur, Alfred, Yao dan Ludwig memasuki ruangan ini. Dengan sigap Arthur menahan tangan Francis bersama dengan Ludwig. Yao dan Antonio mendekati Roderich dan Alfredpun mendekatiku.

"Sepertinya masalah sudah selesai, Gil…," ucap Alfred sambil mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dan diberikannya padaku.

"Ya. Tentu saja aku yang AWESOME ini bisa menyelesaikannya," ucapku dengan bangga.

"Jadi… Ivan, kamu sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan?," kali ini Alfred berjongkok sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dihadapan kami. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak ingin masalah ini tersebar luas. Aku hanya butuh tanda tanganmu untuk beberapa surat saja. Bagaimana?"

Ivan menatapku seperti anak kecil. Aku mengangguk dan memberikan tanda untuk mengikuti Alfred keluar. "Tenang saja, aku akan segera menyusulmu…"

"Janji, da~?"

Aku mengangguk pasti. "Tenang saja. Aku yang AWESOME ini bukan tipe yang ingkar janji. Aku akan segera menyusulmu, tenang saja!."

Ivan mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Alfred dari belakang. Ditengah ketenanganku mengantar Ivan menuju pintu keluar, ternyata aku benar-benar melupakan sesuatu hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar surat. Ingatanku kembali ketika mendengar teriakan Roderich saat Yao dan Antonio berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ayo, kucing manis… kami hanya ingin mengobatimu…," bujuk Yao dengan sebuah pakaian ditangannya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat! Pergi!," teriak Roderich histeris. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Tenanglah Roderich, kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Kami ini ada dipiha-," Roderich memotong perkataan Antonio.

"Tidak mungkin! Kalian semua bohong! Manusia hanya berbohong!"

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit untuk menangkap Roderich. Ikatan rantai pada tangan kirinya dan lehernya masih bersatu dengan tiang tempat tidur Francis. Namun rontaan dan gerak tubuhnya yang selalu melawan, membuat tubuhnya semakin terluka. Tentu saja kami tidak ingin membuat lukanya bertambah parah.

"Roderich… tenanglah, ya…"

Aku ikut membujuk disebelah Antonio sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Sesaat kulihat tubuh Roderich yang menegang lalu membuang pandangannya dariku. Air mata kembali mengalir diwajahnya.

"…kamu bohong…"

"A-apa?"

"…ternyata benar… apa yang dikatakan oleh tuan Ivan, benar… tidak ada yang menginginkanku… semua membuangku…"

Roderich terus bergumam mengenai hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Disaat dia lengah, aku memberikan kode kepada Antonio untuk melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan lehernya, sementara aku akan menahan tubuhnya.

Seperti yang sudah aku perkirakan, tepat ketika Antonio melepaskan ikatan Roderich, tanpa membuang waktu dia segera berlari menghindari kami. Aku yang sudah siap dengan kemungkinan tersebut langsung menangkap tangannya, mengunci gerakannya dengan menahannya dibawah tubuhku dan meletakan kedua tangannya disisi kepalanya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!," ronta Roderich.

"Tenanglah. Kami tidak ingin menyakitimu," ucapku tanpa henti.

"Tidak! Lepaskan! Biarkan aku pergi dari sini! Lepaskan!"

Roderich terus meronta dan sempat membuat pertahananku melemah. Ketika kurasakan tenaga Roderich yang mulai berkurang, aku segera berteriak, "Yao! Sekarang!".

Yao mengambil sebuah suntikan dari kotak peralatannya dan memasukan beberapa cairan kedalamnya. Akupun meminta Antonio untuk membantuku menahan gerakannya, karena aku tidak mau kalau Yao sampai melakukan kesalahan dan berbalik melukainya. Walau itu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi bagi seorang Yao.

Selesai dengan persiapan, Yao berjalan mendekati kami dan Antonio membantu menahan gerakan tangan kanan Roderich. Tubuhnya terasa menegang dan tatapannya penuh ketakutan ketika Yao mengoleskan sebuah kapas pada lengan tangannya.

"Ja-jangan…!" isak tangis sambil menatap histeris.

"Tenang, Roderich… Ini tidak akan melukaimu, kesesese…," ucapku perlahan, namun sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali.

Kedua matanya tertutup dan dahi mengerut ketika jarum menembus kulitnya. Air matanya terus mengalir membuatku semakin khawatir. "Sttt… tenanglah. Ini semua sudah berakhir…"

"Gil…bert…"

Kuusap wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya dengan jariku. Perlahan tatapan Roderich melemah dan akhirnya nafasnyapun mulai tenang. Sepertinya obat yang diberikan Yao mulai bekerja pada tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana?," Arthur berjalan mendekati kami dan melemparkan jaket panjangnya kepadaku. Kugunakan jaketnya untuk menutup seluruh tubuh Roderich dan membopongnya. "Sepertinya dia mulai tenang."

Aku menatap wajah Roderich dan perlahan kedua matanyapun tertutup rapat.

"Ya, seperti yang kamu lihat. Arthur, bagaimana dengan Ivan dan Francis?"

Arthur berjalan menuju tempat tidur Francis, memakai sarung tangannya, mengambil beberapa barang dan memasukannya kedalam kantung plastik.

"Tenang saja. Untuk masalah mereka, akan kami tangani dengan baik." Arthur menatapku sesaat. "Te-tenang saja. Me-mereka tidak akan masuk penjara. Aku hanya meminta beberapa keterangan dan pertanggung jawabannya saja…"

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Arthur. Kuselipkan tanganku dibawah kedua lutut Roderich dan lehernya. Air matanya mulai mengering di wajahnya.

'_Tidurlah dengan tenang, Roderich…'_

"Gil, untuk sementara biarkan dia tinggal ditempatku dulu," ucap Yao sambil merapikan kotak obatnya. "Kiku dan aku akan bergantian menjaganya…"

Aku diam sejenak dan menatap Yao. "Ba-bagaimana dengan aku? Bo-bolehkah aku tetap berada disisinya?"

Yao dan Antonio tersenyum padaku dan saling menatap satu sama lain untuk sesaat. "Tentu saja, bodoh!" Yao menepuk punggungku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku malu. "…dan terima kasih juga, Antonio…"

"Hahaha.. Tidak usah khawatir, sobat. Sebagai seorang teman, kita harus saling membantu, bukan?"

Aku tertawa lebar. "Kesesese… ucapanmu benar-benar, AWESOME!"

Masalahpun selesai disini. Alfred dan Arthur membawa Francis dan Ivan ketempatnya bersama dengan Ludwig. Untuk sementara Feliciano tinggal bersama Lovino dan Antonio. Sedangkan aku sendiri ikut berjalan pulang bersama Yao menuju kediamannya.

Sebelum mengikuti Yao menuju kediamannya, sesuai dengan janjiku aku menemui Ivan yang masih berada didalam mobil milik Alfred. Disana dia duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Ivan..," panggilku dari lamunannya. "Tenanglah. Mereka tidak akan memenjarakanmu, asal kamu ikut bekerja sama dengannya…"

Ivan diam menatapku dan pandangannyapun teralihkan dengan seseorang yang berada ditanganku. "Sungguh beruntung, Roderich… Kamu menemukan seseorang yang baik disisimu…"

"He-hey~!," kurasakan wajahku memanas. "Setelah urusanmu selesai…," aku menatap Ivan. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke pusat penelitian bunga matahari? Bukankah kamu berjanji akan mengajakku kesana?"

Ivan tersenyum senang, wajahnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang teringat dengan hal menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. "Ung! Nanti kita akan kesana bersama-sama, da~"

"Tentu saja, kesesese. Aku yang AWESOME ini diundang ke tempat awesome oleh sahabatku! Tidak mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan itu!."

Ivan mengangguk kembali dan tidak lama Alfred bersama dengan Arthur iberjalan mendekati kami dan berpamitan padaku untuk membawa Ivan dan Francis. Setelah mobil mereka bergerak pergi, akupun kembali berjalan menuju mobil milik Yao dan dengan segera kami menuju kediamannya. Disana Kiku sudah menunggu dan menyambut kami bertiga didepan pintu.

"Selamat datang, Yao. Gilbert," sambutnya sambil menundukan tubuhnya.

"Ya. Kiku, tolong siapkan kamar dan beberapa obat-obatan dikamar nomor 2," ucap Yao sambil memakai baju putihnya. "Gilbert, tolong letakan dia disana. Sesaat aku melihat luka-lukanya yang cukup parah. Jika tidak segera diobati, aku takut luka-lukanya akan semakin parah."

Aku mengangguk dan dengan segera membawanya ke ruangan yang dimaksud. Kuletakan tubuh lemahnya diatas tempat tidur dan perlahan membuka kain penutup tubuhnya. Kurasakan tubuhku menegang dan mulutku terbuka. Aku sungguh tidak percaya, luka di tubuhnya semakin banyak jika dibandingkan dengan pertemuanku untuk pertama kalinya.

"Roderich…"

Kuambil handuk didalam lemari kecil dan membasahinya dengan akohol dingin. Perlahan aku membersihkan darah dan cairan yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Tidak hanya pada wajahnya, di tubuh bagian depan bahkan punggungnya, menjadi saksi bisu akan penderitaannya. Bulu ekor dan telinganya sudah berantakan, dan aku yakin Kiku akan melakukan 'pemotongan' untuk mengganti bulu-bulunya yang rusak.

Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, tidak lama kemudian Yao bersama dengan Kiku memasuki ruangan ini. "Bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus melakukan beberapa terapi dan perawatan khusus… Terlebih pada mentalnya…"

Yao mengangguk setuju dengan perkataanku. Yao berjalan mendekati pasiennya dan memeriksanya secara keseluruhan. Setelah mencatat beberapa keterangan, Yao mengambil beberapa perban dan obat-obatan.

"Kiku, tolong kamu bersihkan bulu telinganya dan Gilbert, kamu bantu aku mengganti beberapa kapas dan akohol." Kami berdua mengangguk dan mulai bekerja sesuai arahan yang diberikan oleh Yao.

Waktu terus berjalan dan malampun mulai berganti menjadi subuh. Sebelum Roderich terbangun, kami semua sudah menyelesaikan tugas kami masing-masing. Seluruh tubuh Roderich dari dada hingga pinggang tertutup oleh perban. Kedua lengan tangannyapun ikut tertutup oleh kain putih bercampur obat-obatan tradisional buatan Yao. Pada bagian telinga dan ekornya, Kiku menutup bagian telinga dengan kain berwarna kuning, sedangkan ekornya tetap menggunakan perban berwarna putih, walau obat yang digunakan berbeda. Kupakaikan kaus abu-abu pada tubuhnya dan perlahan kembali menyelimuti tubuh rapuhnya.

"Yao, kapan Roderich akan terbangun?," aku mengambil bangku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Yao tersenyum. "Tenanglah, Gilbert… Biarkan dia beristirahat. Sepertinya dia kurang tidur dan kurang nutrisi yang cukup." Yao meletakan sebuah obat ditanganku. "Berikan padanya jika dia sudah sadar. Obat ini membantu keseimbangan tubuhnya dan jangan biarkan dia untuk bangun ataupun berjalan. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal sederhana seperti itu."

Aku mengangguk dan kembali menatao Roderich. "Terima kasih."

Yao dan Kiku tersenyum padaku dan menepuk pundakku. "Tenanglah…" kali ini Kiku yang angkat bicara. "Dia akan baik-baik saja…" Aku kembali mengangguk dan tidak lama aku mendengar suara pintu kamar ini tertutup.

Kusandarkan kepalaku disebelah tangan kirinya dan menutup kedua mataku. Deru nafasnya yang tenang bagaikan alunan tidur untukku.

"Roderich… tidurlah dengan tenang… dan bukalah matamu untuk hari esok yang lebih baik dan menyenangkan… biarkanlah mimpi burukmu berakhir pada hari ini… "

Tidak lama aku bergumam akan harapanku, kedua mataku mulai terasa berat dan tanpa kusadari, akupun jatuh tertidur di ruangan ini. Telapak tanganku berada diatas punggung tangannya sambil menggenggamnya dengan erat.

**-ooendpart 9oo—**

**R n R please…?**

**A/N thankz : **

**Al-chan Fernandez : hmm? Hahaha… ya.. sudah d baca kan? ^^ ya beginilah..**

**Rachel Aoive : hmm? Yang laen kenapa? *clinguk* thanks ya ~ ^_^/**

**hatakehanahungry : hahahaha.. ya, begitulah rencananya dan kali ini mari biarkan dia istirahat dylu *huk huk…**

**lalalala : hahaha… pair utama tetap donk! Kalo gak, ini jalan cerita bisa berubah donk~ wkwkwkw… **

**Hmm? Kecepetan ya? *liat jam_Dtabok* mungkin ia~tidak~ ^^ detail ya? Hahaha… gomen ne~ daku sedang mencoba meminimalisir percakapan.. mungkin itu penyebabpnya.. semoga gak kabur ^^**

**Hai… thanks buat semua… ^^ untuk berikutnya entah apa lebih lama atau tidak… berhubung authornya gy sekarat n bentar gy mau ikutan hetaday.. semoga gak tambah tewas *tepar ala Arthur _ dtabok * **

**Jya ^_^/ jya ne~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Characters: **

Austria_P ( Roderich ) – Russia_M ( Ivan ) - Prussia_SP ( Gilbert ) – Japan_P ( Kiku ) = China_M ( WangYao ) –Canada_M ( Mathew ) - America_M ( Alfred ) – England_P ( Arthur ) .

**Rat :** M

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing dan ada beberapa perbedaan…

M ( master ) dan P ( pet ) + SP ( special pet ). Untuk apa? Akan dijelaskan didalam cerita. Ok~ mari kita mulai…

**PoV :** Gilbert ( Prussia ).

**Song: True Days ( Tohko ) – Namida no Riyuu ( School Days ) – Globus Europa **

**-ooopart ****10****ooo-**

Mimpi buruk… Tentu tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkannya. Jika mendapatkan mimpi tersebut, ingin rasanya segera membuka mata untuk segera mengakhirinya. Tapi, bagaimana jika mimpi buruk tersebut terus datang padamu dan tiada akhirnya, walau kamu sudah membuka kedua matamu?

Kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mengisi kekosongan hati, membuat pikiran menjadi sulit dan terasa berat. Semua itu tidak hanya terjadi dan dirasakan oleh manusia. Binatang dan alampun ikut merasakan segala kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam, walau tiap dari mereka mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mengekspresikannya.

Sudah 3 hari berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari Roderich. Bersama dengan Yao dan Kiku, mereka membantuku merawat Roderich. Tentu saja aku tidak melupakan tugas utamaku, tetap melayani pasien dan mereka yang masih membutuhkan perhatian dan perawatanku. Hanya saja rasa khawatir memenuhi seluruh pikiranku.

Hari ini aku berencana untuk mengunjungi Ivan dikediaman milik Alfred dan Arthur. Tempat tinggal milik Alfred dan Arthur memang sedikit berbeda, ukurannya memang hampir sebanding dengan rumah milik Francis, hanya saja bangunan dengan 3 lantai itu mempunyai tempat khusus di lantai satu dan lantai duanya. Disana menjadi tempat khusus bagi mereka yang terlibat dalam suatu masalah khusus dan membutuhkan beberapa penanganan dan perhatian lebih dari para petugas. Bukan berarti mereka sudah kelainan dalam kejiwaan, hanya saja masih ada beberapa penanganan yang harus mereka lakukan sebelum kembali ke dunia luar.

Setelah selesai merapikan beberapa peralatan di kamarku, kuambil tas kecilku dan bergegas menuju kamar Roderich. Tubuh kecilnya masih terbaring lemah dengan beberapa peralatan medis yang tersambung dengan tubuhnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatapnya di balik pintu kamarnya.

'_Tidurlah, Roderich… istirahatlah sebanyak kamu inginkan…'_

"Gilbert? Kamu mau kemana?" Kubalikan tubuhku dan kudapati Kiku berjalan mendekatiku dengan sekotak peralatan obat ditangannya.

"Aku akan ke tempat Alfred dan Athur, kesesese… Aku ingin membicarakan beberapa masalah dengan Ivan dan Francis," Kiku mengangguk. "O-oh ya, tolong jaga dia ya…," ucapku sambil menatap kamar Roderich sesaat.

Kiku tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku. "Tenang saja. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir. DIa akan baik-baik saja…"

Aku mengangguk pasti. "Ya, tentu saja. Dia sudah aman disini," ucapku perlahan lalu tidak lama kemudian akupun berpamitan padanya dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju kediaman Alfred dan Athur.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pemandangan yang memiriskan hati masih banyak disekitarku. Mereka yang berjuang disudut-sudut bangunan kota, seakan terlupakan dan hanya bangunan tua yang menjadi saksi bisu perjuangan mereka. Hidup penuh pengorbanan dan perjuangan menjadi pemandangan yang biasa, tidak ada perubahan ataupun gerakan untuk mengubahnya. Membiarkan itu semua berlalu seakan menjadi sesuatu hal yang wajar dalam kehidupan ini.

Sesampainya dikediaman mereka aku bertemu dengan Matthew, adik kembar Alfred. Wajah dan penampilan mereka memang mirip, namun sifat mereka sungguh berbeda. Alfred yang berdarah panas, mempunyai saudara kembar yang tenang dan lembut.

"Matthew, dimana Alfred dan Arthur? Apa mereka ada disini?"

Matthew menggeleng. "Mereka sedang di kantor pusat. Mungkin… mereka baru balik nanti malam."

Aku mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban. "Oh, bagaimana dengan Francis dan Ivan? Ada perkembangan apa selama 3 hari ini?"

"Francis dan Ivan baik-baik saja. Francis sudah lebih tenang dan seperti biasa, dia selalu saja bermain dengan beberapa penghuni lainnya…," Matthew menghela nafas dan aku tertawa ringan. "Sedangkan Ivan masih tenang didalam kamar dan… hanya saja… dia…"

"Kenapa dengannya?"

Matthew menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatapku. "Dia menunggumu, Gilbert."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Selama pemeriksaan, dia tidak melawan ataupun melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Hanya saja dia selalu diam di kamar dan selalu bertanya mengenai dirimu."

Aku diam sesaat dan tersenyum. "Hahahaha.. ternyata dia memang tidak bisa menghindari ke-AWESOME-an ku ya!," aku menepuk punggung Matthew cukup keras dan membuat tubuhnya terkejut.

"Hahahaha.. kau ini, Gilbert…"

Kami melanjutkan langkah kami menuju kamar Ivan yang terletak dilantai 2. Ketika kami melewati kamar Francis, aku hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat apa yang dilakukan olehnya. Ya, seperti biasa dia selalu memamerkan ketampanannya pada beberapa perempuan disana dan Matthewpun menjadi salah satu korban 'permainan'nya. Bukan untuk hal yang negatif, Matthew hanya dibuat tambah sibuk olehnya.

Matthew meminta izin dariku sebelum masuk ke kamar Francis yang cukup berisik dan dia tidak mau jika dia sampai dimarahi oleh Arthur. Aku tersenyum dam membiarkannya. Kulihat dia memasuki kamar Francis dan benar saja… Francis langsung memeluk Matthew dan menceritakan beberapa hal lucu didepan beberapa gadis. Wajah Matthew terlihat kesal namun ronanya berubah kemerahan. Melihat keadaan cukup baik, akupun melanjutkan langkahku menuju kamar Ivan.

Sebelum aku memasuki kamarnya, kulihat Ivan yang duduk disebelah jendela sambil menatap keluar sana. Sepiring makanan dan segelas air masih terisi dan sepertinya dia belum memakan sarapannya.

"Yo!" sapaku ketika memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Cukup membuat tubuh Ivan terkejut dengan tindakanku ini. "Bagaimana kabarmu, sobat?"

Ivan tersenyum senang dan berlari pelan kearahku. "Gilbert! Kenapa lama sekali, da~!"

"Kesesese… masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan," balasku sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Bagaimana mereka? Apa ada yang menyakitimu?"

Ivan yang masih memelukku, hanya menggeleng sebagai ganti jawaban. "Gil… Aku rindu padamu…"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapannya. _'Maafkan aku, Ivan…'_

"Oh ia, Ivan… Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?," ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Hmmm? Kenapa, da~?"

Aku diam sesaat lalu tersenyum sambil menarik kedua pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. "Apa kamu mau kehilangan wajah tembemmu ini? Mengapa kamu belum menghabiskan sarapanmu, huh? Kamu menunggu aku suapin, ya? Kesesese…"

"Gil, sakiit…," keluh Ivan sambil mengusap kedua pipinya. "A-aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Gilbert! Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu, makanlah… Jika tidak…," aku berjalan mendekati piring makannya, mengangkat sendoknya dan bersiap untuk memakannya.

Ivan sempat menolak dan membiarkan aku memakan sarapannya. Tepat sebelum masuk kedalam mulutku, terdengar suara 'raungan' perut miliknya. Kami berdua tertawa dan rona wajah Ivan-pun berubah kemerahan.

"Baiklah… aku akan makan, da~"

Setelah selesai, aku kembali duduk disebelah Ivan yang terdiam menatap langit biru yang mulai berubah kemerahan.

"Gil…," aku bergumam sebagai ganti jawaban. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak menatapnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Kesesese… apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan pada aku yang AWESOME ini?"

Kali ini Ivan yang terdiam dan menatapku sedih. "Gil… Maukah kamu tetap disisiku?." Sesaat tubuhku menegang. "Aku sungguh sayang padamu, Gil. Aku ingin kamu selalu ada disampingku…"

Keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan ini. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutku, kecuali Ivan yang terus memanggil namaku untuk meminta kepastian dariku. Akhinya kutenangkan diriku sejenak untuk keluar dari kebingungan.

"Ivan…," aku bangkit dari dudukku, berdiri disebelahnya dan memeluknya. Kuusap rambut halusnya dan menyandarkannya pada dadaku. Kurasakan kedua tangan Ivan yang menggenggam lengan tanganku dan membuatnya semakin erat dengan tubuhnya.

"Ivan, dengarkan aku. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan padamu kalau aku merasa senang dengan permintaanmu itu…"

"Gilbert…," Ivan sempat ingin mengubah posisinya, namun aku langsung mencegahnya dan membiarkan dia tetap bersandar padaku.

"…tapi maafkan aku, Ivan. Aku tidak bisa selalu berada disampingmu…"

"Apa kamu masih marah padaku, da~?," dengan sedikit memaksa, Ivan membalikan tubuhnya dan menatapku. "Gilbert masih marah padaku? Oleh karena itu kamu tidak mau bersama denganku?."

Senyuman diwajah Ivan berubah menjadi isak tangis. Perlahan dari sudut matanya mengalir cairan bening yang membasahi wajahnya dan nafasnyapun mulai tidak teratur. Aku kembali memeluknya dan mengusap punggung besarnya.

"Sstt… Tenanglah, Ivan. Kalau kamu menangis seperti ini, sungguh tidak awesome," kedua tangan Ivan melingkar pada tubuh kecilku. "Aku tidak bisa selalu bersamamu, bukan berarti aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu, bukan? Kesesese… kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat, Ivan. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa memberikan perhatian lebih kepadamu, selain kata 'Sahabat'. Apa kamu mengerti, Ivan?"

"Tapi aku ingin kamu tetap berada disisiku…"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Ivan. Maafkan aku… Kamu sudah mengetahui dengan pasti, kalau aku sungguh menyayangi Roderich, bukan? Oleh karena itu, lupakanlah diriku. Carilah seseorang yang lebih baik untukmu, Ivan… Seseorang yang lebih pantas denganmu dibandingkan dengan diriku. Namun, jika kamu tidak keberatan… kita tetap menjadi sahabat, bersama-sama dengan Francis dan Antonio…"

Ivan masih terdiam tetapi kurasakan gerakan pada kepalanya dan sepertinya dia setuju dengan pernyataanku. Kubiarkan dia mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya didadaku, sambil tanganku terus mengelus rambut dan punggungnya. Pelukannya semakin erat seiring perasaannya yang terus dia keluarkan. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan membalas memeluknya, karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin terhanyut dalam kesedihannya.

Walau sulit, akhirnya Ivan mengerti dan melepaskan diriku. Warna langit yang semakin berubah, kuputuskan untuk berpamitan pada dirinya dan segera kembali menuju kediaman Yao untuk menjaga Roderich. Yao sempat berpesan padaku untuk selalu berada disisinya, karena mentalnya yang labil setelah mengalami banyak kejadian buruk pada dirinya. Ya, untuk hari ini aku memang meminta izin padanya untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Ivan. Setelah itu, aku berjanji padanya untuk meluangkan waktuku lebih banyak dengan Roderich.

Perjalanan pulang menuju kediaman Yao cukup memakan waktu banyak. Selain penuhnya para penumpang, cuacapun menjadi salah satu kendala kemacetan saat ini. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi seluruh permukaan bumi, dan mau tidak mau aku harus berlari menerobosnya jika tidak ingin ketinggalan kereta atapupun bus yang kugunakan.

Sesampainya didalam bus, secara kebetulan aku mendapatkan tempat untuk beristirahat sejenak. Kukeluarkan telepon genggamku dan menghubungi Ludwig kalau aku tidak pulang untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya, selama 3 hari ini aku sudah tidak pulang. Terkecuali mengambil baju gantiku ataupun membantu Ludwig mengantarkan beberapa barang kepada para pemesan khususnya. Untuk beberapa kasus, Ludwig tidak berani memberikan tanggung jawab kepada para karyawannya, sehingga dia memberikan tugas itu kepadaku. Aku tidak menjadi masalah karena urusan dan tanggung jawab inipun menyangkut keluarga yang sudah mengasuhku sejak kecil.

Setelah pemberhentian ke empat, aku segera turun dari bus dan berlari menuju kediaman Yao. Kehadiranku ternyata sudah di tunggu oleh Kiku, yang berdiri diluar pintu dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Akupun menambah kecepatanku dan menghampirinya. Kulihat raut wajahnya yang panik dan kebingungan.

"Kiku? Ada apa? Kenapa kamu berada dilu-"

"Gilbert! Cepat masuk!," potongnya. "Roderich! Dia…!"

"Hah? Ada apa, Kiku?"

Tanpa penjelasan lagi, Kiku menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke kamar Roderich. Kulihat Yao yang kebingungan sambil memeluk 3 ekor anak kecil, sedangkan Roderich terlihat marah disudut tembok dekat dengan jendela kamar ini. Ketiga anak itu terlihat ketakutan dan menangis. Yao mencoba menenangkan mereka berikut dengan Roderich. Namun Roderich terlihat marah bercampur rasa takut yang mendalam.

"Gilbert! Kiku! Akhirnya kalian datang," ucap Yao sambil membawa ketiga anak itu keluar dari kamar Roderich. "Kiku, keringkan dirimu lalu bawa anak-anak kembali ke kamar mereka."

"Ya." Kiku tersenyum sambil menggandeng ketiga anak yang sudah terisak dan airmatapun sudah mengering diwajah mereka.

"Yao, ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa dengan Roderich?"

Yao menggeleng dan mengajakku menjauh untuk sesaat. "Aku sendiri kurang mengerti situasinya. Ketika aku melewati kamar ini, aku sudah melihat ketiga anak tadi sudah ketakutan dan Roderich pun terlihat marah sekali. Ketika aku mau menahan Roderich, tiba-tiba saja dia melawan dan seperti inilah… Aku bingung harus bagaimana…"

Aku diam sejenak menatap Roderich yang masih berada disudut kamar. Tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan sesuatu didalam pikiranku.

_Namun… _

"Yao, maaf jika ini sedikit keluar dari aturanmu… Namun berikan waktu untukku untuk menenangkan dirinya, kesesese…"

"Baiklah… Kuserahkan masalah ini kepadamu, Gilbert…"

Aku mengangguk pasti dan berjalan memasuki kamar Roderich. Dari sudut bahu kananku, aku kembali menatap dan mengangguk pasti kepada Yao sebagai tanda penghormatanku. Tepat ketika Yao mulai berjalan, kututup pintu dan mengunci kamar ini karena aku tidak ingin Rodercih sampai kabur ataupun ada seseorang yang mengganggu kami berdua.

**-oooo-**

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Roderich terus menghindar dan berteriak setiap kali aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Tubuh dan ekornya gemetar ketakutan dan kedua telinganyapun merunduk. Dia benar-benar ketakutan dan berusaha untuk melindungi dirinya, tetapi…

'…_apa kamu tidak ingat padaku, Roderich? Ini aku… Gilbert…'_

Kuletakan tasku didekat pintu keluar lalu kembali menatapnya. Selang infus yang terjatuh menyentuh lantai dengan sedikit bercak darah. Sepertinya Roderich menarik paksa jarum infus tersebut. Selain itu, obat yang seharusnya dia minumpun masih berada diatas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Dari manakah dia mendapatkan tenaga seperti ini?

"Roderich…"

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Roderich, ini aku Gilbert!"

"Pergi! Pergi!"

Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum melihat Roderich yang kali ini menyudutkan dirinya didekat sofa.

'_Baiklah… Jika ini harus kulakukan demi menyadarkanmu kembali…' _

Perlahan-lahan aku berjalan mendekati Roderich yang masih tertunduk didekat sofa. Isak tangis dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia terbangun dan mulai menangis ketakutan . Setiap langkahku mendekatinya, dia semakin menghindariku. Tanpa ragu aku terus mendekatinya hingga ruang geraknya semakin sulit. Kusudutkan dirinya ditembok dekat dengan pintu keluar. Sebelum dia kembali berlari, dengan cepat aku langsung menangkap dan menarik tubuhnya kepelukanku.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak, Roderich! Kamu baru saja sadar dan harus banyak istirahat…"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Roderich… !"

Roderich terus memberontak. Dengan paksaan, aku menarik dan membawanya duduk bersamaku disudut tembok. Kulingkarkan tangan kiriku pada pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan kananku melingkar didepan kedua tangan dan dadanya. Dia terus memberontak dan berteriak histeris. Rasa ketakutan atas segala kejadian yang menimpanya membuat mentalnya lemah dan goyah.

"Roderich… Kamu aman disini…" ucapku berkali-kali sambil menahan gerakannya.

"Tidak… Le-lepaskan! Ku-kumohon…"

Ketika pertahananku melemah, Roderich sempat terlepas dari pelukanku. Dengan cepat aku langsung menariknya dan kembali memeluknya. Kali ini akupun memposisikan dirinya berhadapan denganku, memudahkan diriku untuk menahannya. Kedua tangannya terus menarik bajuku ataupun mendorong tubuhku. Namun dia baru saja tersadar dan tentu saja tenaganya masih belum pulih.

"Roderich.. Ini aku, Gilbert… Kamu ingat aku, bukan?"

"Ti-tidak… Tidak.. Tidak…!"

Kulihat arah tatapannya yang kosong. Kucoba untuk mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan tentunya tidak ada siapapun yang kudapatkan selain tembok berwarna biru muda. Di ruangan ini hanya ada aku dan dia. Sepertinya penderitaannya benar-benar membuatnya berhalusinasi dan belum bisa terlepas dari kebiasaan yang dialaminya.

"Roderich… Stt… Tenanglah…"

Perlahan aku kembali mengusap kepalanya hingga punggungnya. Rontaan dan teriakan dia semakin lama semakin berkurang. Air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya dan nafasnya pun semakin lama mulai teratur. Walau tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan pandangannya kosong, dia terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap tegar.

"Stt… Tenang ya, kesesese… kamu awesome jika kamu tenang seperti ini, ya…"

Kubalikan tubuhnya seperti sedang memeluk bayi besar. Tangan kiriku menjadi sandaran kepalanya, sedangkan tangan kananku menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. Kedua tangannya dia lipat didepan dadanya sambil mengatur gerak nafasnya.

Roderich terus bergumam beberapa kata yang tidak dapat kumengerti. Tanpa berhenti, aku menepuk perlahan punggungnya dan berkata, "Kamu ini kucing manis, Roderich. Kucing awesome yang bisa melewati semua masalah ini dengan baik… Kamu ini anak baik.. anak baik, Roderich…"

"…ba-baik…," gumamnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ya, kamu ini anak baik. Kamu ini awesome, walau tidak se-AWESOME diriku. Namun kamu hebat bisa menghadapi ini semua, kesesese…"

"…a-aku… hebat…?"

"Ya… Kamu ini hebat…," kupeluk dirinya seperti seorang anak yang kembali pulang setelah perjalanan panjangnya. "Kamu ini benar-benar awesome, Roderich…"

Roderich mulai tenang. Kuselipkan tangan kananku dibawah kedua lututnya dan membawanya ketempat tidur. Dengan lembut kuusap wajahnya dan mencium pipi serta keningnya. Tangan kananku masih berada diatas dadanya, karena kedua tangannya yang terus menggenggam lengan tanganku dengan erat setelah meletakan tubuhnya. Akupun duduk disebelahnya dengan tangan kiriku yang mengusap rambut dan telinga coklatnya.

"Roderich, istirahatlah…" Roderich terdiam dan menatapku. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Tidak usah khawatir, kesesesese… "

Roderich sepertinya masih tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahku pada pipinya lalu berbisik, "Kamu aman disini, Roderich… Gilbert berada disisimu sekarang…"

Kedua matanya menatapku dengan polos membuatku semakin ingin memilikinya. Perlahan kulepaskan tangan kananku dari genggamannya, menyentuh wajahnya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya. Kurasakan deru nafasnya yang semakin tenang dan sepertinya Roderichpun menikmatinya. Setelah beberapa saat, kuberikan jarak pada wajah kami untuk memberikannya ruang untuk mengambil nafas.

"G-gilbert…"

"Ya, Roderich. Istirahatlah… Tubuhmu masih lemah dan butuh banyak istirahat...," aku kembali duduk disisinya. "Aku yang AWESOME ini akan terus disisimu, kesesese… Jadi tidurlah, Roderich…"

Tanpa kata, tangan kanan Roderich meraih tangan kiriku dan mengkaitkan jari kurusnya. Akupun mempererat genggamanku dan kembali mencium kening Roderich.

"Aku akan disini sampai kamu tertidur…"

Roderich hanya diam menatapku. Kuelus rambut dan telinganya dengan tangan kananku secara perlahan hingga akhirnya kedua matanyapun tertutup rapat. Walau dia sudah tertidur, aku terus mengelus rambutnya dan sesaat aku mendengar mulut kecilnya terbuka.

"Gil…bert…"

Aku tersenyum dan kembali mengecup keningnya.

"Tenanglah Roderich… aku disini untuk menjagamu… merawatmu… dan melindungimu sampai kamu benar-benar siap untuk kembali melangkah didunia luar…"

Ya, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk merawatmu dari masa lalumu yang kelam. Menjagamu dan melindungi dirimu dari orang-orang yang akan mengganggu kehidupanmu.

_Namun… luka lama yang semakin terbuka sangatlah sulit untuk diobati…_

Di siang hari Roderich mulai terlihat tenang dan bisa mengikuti alur suasana di kediaman Yao. Namun dimalam harinya, tidak jarang Roderich sering mengigau, memohon, berteriak histeris ataupun mengamuk. Terkadang pandangan dan daya tangkap Roderich sering tidak fokus, sehingga dia lebih sering melamun jika diajak berbicara ataupun ditinggal untuk sesaat.

"…-tikan...tu…tuan… ja-jangan… cu-cukup…"

Tubuhku terhentak ketika kudengar igauan Roderich kembali terdengar di malam hari. Tubuhnya gemetar, tangannya seperti sedang menahan sesuatu dan air mata keluar dari sudut matanya, walau penglihatannya dalam keadaan tertutup.

"…kumohon tuan… jangan…," isak pelannya.

"Ro-roderich…," aku yang masih terbawa kantukku, kupaksakan diriku untuk membuka kedua mataku. Kutahan tangannya yang terus bergerak dan perlahan aku membangunkan setengah tubuhnya lalu memeluknya.

"…ma-maafkan aku…maafkan aku…"

"Sttt… Roderich, tenang. Ada aku disini…," ucapku berulang kali sambil mengusap punggungnya.

Perlahan tangan Roderich melemah dan kedua matanya terbuka. Air mata masih membasahi wajah putihnya dan tiba-tiba saja dia langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku.

"Gilbert..."

"Stt… Tenang Roderich… hanya mimpi buruk, kesesese…"

Roderich kembali memendamkan wajahnya pada bahuku seiring pelukannya yang semakin erat kepadaku. Tanpa henti aku terus mengusap punggung dan rambutnya dengan tangan kananku, sedangkan tangan kiriku melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"…aku takut, Gil…"

"Jangan khawatir, Roderich. Aku yang AWESOME ini selalu berada disisimu untuk menjagamu. Jangan takut, ya…" Perlahan aku membaringkan tubuh Roderich dan kembali menyelimutinya. Tangan kananku menghapus sisa air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya.

"Gilbert…"

"Hmmm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, kesesese… Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

Roderich terdiam sesaat menatapku lalu kembali melanjutkan, "…mengapa kamu menolongku?". Tubuhku terhentak. "Tuan Ivan selalu memperhatikanmu dan menyayangimu. Sedangkan aku… aku bukan apa-apa… aku sudah kotor dan tidak berharga. Namun kenapa… kamu…"

"Roderich…," aku memanggilnya sesaat dan dia menatapku. "Apa kamu tahu kalau aku bekerja disini?" Roderich mengangguk. "…dan apa kamu tahu apa saja yang aku lakukan setiap harinya?"

Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kesesese… sebelum aku menjawabnya, maukah kamu mendengarkan sebuah cerita yang tidak awesome sama sekali?"

"Cerita?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Suatu hari ada seorang anak yang mempunyai telinga sepertimu, tersesat disebuah hutan yang dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Tidak ada makan ataupun air. Setiap harinya anak itu bertahan dengan menggantungkan dirinya dari embun pagi yang tertahan di dedaunan. Langkah demi langkah anak itu terus berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari hutan, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah cahaya..."

Roderich bangun dari tidurnya dan akupun memposisikan diriku berada disisi kanannya.

"…anak itu berlari dan terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah jalan menuju desa. Dengan penuh harapan, anak itu terus melangkah dan berharap akan adanya sebuah pertolongan ataupun bantuan… namun…"

"…namun?," Roderich menatapku bingung dan aku hanya bisa memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum.

"…dugaan anak itu salah besar. Harapan anak itu hilang seketika saat melihat seseorang sepertinya dipukuli ataupun dimarahi oleh manusia berbeda dari dirinya. Anak itu ketakutan… kelaparan... bingung… panik…"

"G-gilbert…," Roderich memegang lengan bajuku dan tangannya gemetaran. Kulingkarkan tangan kiriku pada tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya.

"Anak itu merasa putus asa dan ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang pria yang memberikan sebuah roti dan air kepada anak itu…"

"Apa dia langsung mengambilnya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Harga diri anak itu sungguh tinggi. Selapar apapun anak itu, dia tidak akan menerima apapun dari seorang manusia yang berbeda darinya. Rasa percaya diri yang awesome, bukan? Tetapi pria tersebut sungguh berbeda dari manusia yang pernah dilihat ataupun ditemui oleh anak itu. Dia meninggalkan roti dan air didepan anak itu, lalu pergi. Setiap pagi dan sore, pria itu datang memberikan anak itu makanan dan minuman. Bahkan ketika udara semakin dingin, pria tersebut memberikan mantelnya pada anak itu…"

"Lalu?"

Aku tersenyum dan semakin mempererat pelukanku pada Roderich. "Kamu tahu… Pria tersebut mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang menjadi cahaya kehidupan anak itu…".

Tangan kananku kulingkarkan pada tubuh Roderich sehingga dia bersandar didadaku.

"Apa yang pria itu katakan, Gilbert?"

"Pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu mengajaknya untuk ikut pulang bersama-sama dengannya. Tinggal di rumah yang penuh kehangatan, makanan yang selalu tersedia, pakaian yang layak dan kenyamanan dalam kehidupan. Sejak saat itu, anak itu berjanji untuk membantu sesamanya yang mempunyai pengalaman dan sependeritaan seperti dirinya. Itulah janjinya pada pria yang sudah merawatnya itu…"

"Sungguh beruntung sekali anak itu, Gilbert… Lalu, bagaimana dia sekarang?"

"…kau mau tahu?" Roderich mengangguk pelan. "…anak itu berada disisimu, Roderich."

"Eh?"

Aku mengangguk lalu mengelus kepala Roderich. "Itulah masa laluku yang sebenarnya, Roderich. Oleh karena itu, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya trauma dan penderitaan yang kalian alami, walau kita berbeda darah keturunan. Pertama kali aku melihat dirimu, perasaanku begitu bergejolak. Sungguh membuatku merasa tidak awesome…"

"Gilbert…"

Roderich memberikan jarak pada pelukanku lalu menatapku dalam-dalam. Kuletakan tangan kananku pada wajahnya and mengusap pipinya.

"Roderich… aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana dan apa saja yang sudah kamu alami dimasa lalumu. Namun, yakin dan percayalah bahwa itu semua akan berakhir. Lupakanlah masa lalumu dan tataplah hari esok yang lebih baik dari hari ini,ya…"

"Gil…"

Perlahan kuarahkan pandangannya kearahku dan kudekatkan wajahku padanya. Dalam sesaat bibir kami saling bersentuhan dan kurasakan lidah kami saling beradu. Roderich tidak melawan dan membiarkan diriku untuk menguasai dirinya. Tangan kiriku kulingkarkan pada pinggangnya sedangkan tangan kananku masih memegang wajahnya.

"G-gilbert…" ucapnya disela mengambil nafas.

"Roderich, aku ingin sekali lagi bertanya padamu. Maukah kamu menerimaku untuk selalu berada disisimu? Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu…"

Roderich tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, Gilbert dan kuberikan diriku seutuhnya untukmu seorang..."

"Kesesese… akan kuterima dirimu seutuhnya, Roderich…"

Kami berdua tersenyum lalu kembali mencium Roderich dan perlahan mendorong tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada bantal. Tanpa memberikan jarak, kukaitkan tangan kiriku pada jari-jari kurusnya dan tangan kananku mulai membuka kancing kemeja birunya. Detak jantung dan nafas kami saling beradu, dan rona wajah Roderich semakin lama semakin menggiurkan. Membuatku semakin tidak ingin melepaskan dirinya.

"Kesesese, kamu memang manis…," ucapku ketika aku mulai mencium aroma tubuh Roderich dari lehernya. Kurasakan genggaman tangannya yang semakin erat ketika aku mulai membuka setiap kancing pada kemejanya.

"G-gilbert… ja-jangan…," gusarnya ketika aku membuka kancing kemeja terakhirnya dan bersiap untuk melepaskan dari tubuhnya. Tangannya yang terbebas diletakan didepan dadanya dan menggenggam erat kain penutup tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Roderich?," aku mengusap rambut pada keningnya. "Kamu takut?"

Roderich membuang pandangannya dan kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Rona wajahnya semakin memerah dan nafas beserta detak jantungnya semakin tidak teratur.

"Gi-gil… ma-maafkan aku…a-aku tidak bisa…"

"Kenapa?"

Dia terlihat bingung dan perlahan air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Gil… tu-tubuhku begitu kotor…,"isaknya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lengan tangannya. "Se-selain itu kamu begitu berharga…sedangkan aku…ak-"

Kuhentikan perkataannya dengan menciumnya. Kubuka lengan yang menutup wajahnya dan kuhapus air matanya dengan jari tangan kananku. Roderich terisak seperti seorang anak yang baru mengakui kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Roderich… tubuhmu tidak kotor dan aku yang AWESEOME mengerti itu…"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Stt…," aku tersenyum padanya lalu mengecup pipinya dan berbisik, "Bukankah aku berjanji akan menerimamu seutuhnya, Roderich?". Roderich mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menepati janji itu. Kesesese…"

Roderich kembali mengangguk perlahan dan menutup kedua matanya. Dalam hitungan detik, aku kembali menciumnya untuk menenangkan tubuhnya sambil menahan salah satu tangannya dengan tangan kiriku. Tangan kananku kembali membuka kain penutup tubuhnya. Nafasnya terasa hangat dan tubuhnya menegang ketika aku mulai menyentuh kulit putihnya. Lidah kami saling beradu ketika aku mulai membuka kancing kemeja biruku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan tindakan ini.

"G-gil…" gumamnya ditengah aku menciumnya.

Kulanjutkan mencium leher dan dadanya. Sesaat kedua mataku terbuka lebar dan tubuhku menegang ketika melihat seluruh tubuh Roderich yang penuh dengan luka. Namun aku tahu bahwa setiap luka pada tubuhnya menjadi saksi buta seluruh perjuangan pemiliknya.

"Gil…su-sudah kukatakan…tu-tubuhku…"

"Tidak, kesesese…," kusentuh luka pada dada dan perutnya. "Luka-luka ini menjadi saksi perjuanganmu, Roderich. Sungguh awesome…"

Roderich hanya terdiam dan kembali menutup mulutnya saat aku mulai mencium luka setiap tubuhnya. "Keluarkan saja suaramu, Roderich… Jangan kamu tahan. Sungguh tidak awesome, kesesese…"

Desah bercampur gelisah setiap aku kembali menyentuh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sempat menegang ketika aku mulai membuka kancing celanaku dan melepaskan kain penutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. Namun dia tidak melawan ataupun melarangku. Dia bahkan memberikan peluang dan memudahkanku untuk memposisikan tubuhku padanya, dengan memberikan jarak pada kedua kakinya. Sehingga aku bisa berada diatas tubuhnya dengan menahan posisi lututku diantara kedua kakinya.

"Gil…Gilbert…," ucapnya perlahan ketika aku menatapnya sesaat.

"Kesesese… Mari kita nikmati malam yang panjang ini, Roderich…" Kurapatkan kembali wajah kami untuk membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Ya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang terpanjang dan menyenangkan bersama dengan dirinya. Kuharap dengan ini, dia tidak akan terbawa oleh mimpi dan masa lalunya yang kelam ini. Melupakan seluruh kenangan-kenangan terburuknya dan tergantikan oleh hal-hal manis yang dimulai dari malam ini…

**-oooend part 10ooo-**

**R n R , please…?**

**Haaaii… sampai disini dulu ya, ** maaf update na telat dari jadwal. Padahal ingin update kemarin ToT tapi karena sakit jadi… hikz.. *mojok***

**Oh ya, sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampai sekarang ^^ ak happy sekali… dan untuk di chapter yang t*** (**_**author d bekep para pemain)**_**, maaf untuk sekali lagi sepertinya akan terlambat ( **_**lagi…) **_**dan keluar dari genre yang dimaksud ( **_**sedikit bocoran… akan lebih fokus ke romance Gilbert n Austria.. seperti apa… ? ya… ya… *plak)**_

**Ya, sekian dulu dari aku dan… Happy B-day ya, Roddy ^_^/ 26.10.11**

**A/N thankz: **

**hatakehanahungry**** : Hahahaha.. ^_^ inilah lanjutan na ^_^ hehehe.. **

** lalalala : ah… thanks ^_^ daku sedih juga sih sebenarnya… ( **_**roddy : sedih? Kalo sedih, jangan siksa aku terus, obaka-san!). **_**untuk masalah Francis dan Arthur, sebenernya hubungan mereka aku gak ganti-ganti sih ^_^ aku ikutin berdasarkan hubungan karakter dari animenya... Hahahaha… karena ide awalku dari France n England yang selalu bertarung. Tapi kalo jadinya Fruk.. hmm… bagaimana nasib Alfred? *natap Alfred _ d lempar scone**

**Yap~ sekian dulu ^_^/ sekali lagi terima kasih ya dan maaf untuk keterlambatannya ^_^/ *. kembali ke tempat tidur**


	11. Chapter 11

**Characters: **Austria_P ( Roderich )– Prussia_SP ( Gilbert )

**Rat :** M

**Genre :** Angst – Hurt/ Comfort

**Desc**: Himaruya Hidekazu

**A/N** :

^_^ menggunakan nama dari character masing-masing dan ada beberapa perbedaan…

M ( master ) dan P ( pet ) + SP ( special pet ). Untuk apa? Akan dijelaskan didalam cerita. Ok~ mari kita mulai…

**PoV :** Roderich ( Austria )

**Song: True Days ( Tohko ) – Namida no Riyuu ( School Days ) ****+ sekaiichi Hatsukoi Bgm 3**

**A/N: **

**Untuk kali ini akan sedikit berbeda. Bagi kalian yang tidak ingin melihat hubungan mereka yang lebih da- *di bekep* silahkan kalian mengskip bagian yang diberikan tanda ****–ooxxxxoo- **** dan dilanjutkan untuk ke bagian berikutnya. Untuk cerita yang diberi tanda itu, tetap saling berhubungan dengan cerita sebelumnya. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir jika ingin melewati bagian yang kuberi tanda itu. Lebih lengkapnya, dichapter ini hanya berfokus kepada Roderich dan Gilbert. Tidak ada yang lainnya ^_^ jadi, mungkin bagi yang kurang tertarik namun ingin tau seperti apa kelanjutannya, bisa langsung kebagian bawahnya. Ok… Mari kita lanjutkan ^_^ **

**-ooopart 11ooo-**

**-ooxxxxooo— ( peringatan terakhir. Full rat M, genre Full Romance – soft words n full S*x- couple PruAus ).**

Bimbang. Lelah. Putus asa. Semua itu selalu didalam benakku sebelum aku bertemu dengan Elizabeta. Berjuang untuk tetap hidup tanpa memegang arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Ketika Elizabeta menjadi majikanku, perlahan kehidupanku mulai berubah. Kebahagiaan dan kehangatan memenuhi keseharianku, lalu itu semua hilang sejak Ivan dan Francis menjadi majikanku.

Tubuhku yang begitu kotor dan tidak berharga, pantas untuk diasingkan ataupun dibuang. Nyawa yang sangat berharga, sudah tidak berarti lagi untukku. Aku hanya berharap waktu bergerak cepat menuju ajalku. Ditengah keputus-asaanku, sebuah cahaya menyinari kegelapan didalam pikiran dan hatiku. Cahaya yang terasa nyaman dan hangat. Sebuah harapan muncul kembali setelah Gilbert menolongku dari mimpi burukku.

'…_tanpa dia… aku bukanlah apa-apa… hanya dia yang membuatku begitu berharga…'_

Dinginnya udara malam terasa hangat ditubuhku. Nafasnya yang terasa hangat, deru jantungnya yang begitu cepat, semua itu dapat kudengar dengan baik. Tubuhku yang tidak terbiasa tersentuh oleh orang lain, kini hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan orang tersebut terus menyentuhnya. Tidak ada rasa takut ataupun gelisah setiap kali bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibirku atau tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati setiap sentuhannya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?," tanya Gilbert setelah melepaskan ciumannya padaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil mengatur deru nafasku. "Y-ya… ti-tidak apa-apa…"

Gilbert yang berada diatas tubuhku kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada leherku. Jari kurusnya menggenggam tangan kananku dan aku hanya bisa diam menatap langit-langit kamar yang bercahaya dari cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar ini. Ketika wajahnya menuju dadaku, aku hanya bisa menutup kedua mataku dan menggigit bibirku. Sensasi yang dibuat olehnya membuat tubuhku lepas kendali.

"Roderich… jangan tahan suaramu, kesesese…," ucapnya saat mengecup luka di dadaku.

Aku menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. "Bu-bukan begitu, Gilbert… a-aku…," Gilbert diam menunggu jawaban dariku. "…aku… ge-geli…"

"Oh? Kesesese… Kalau begitu, kamu mau aku yang awesome ini bermain kasar?." Mendengar pertanyaannya itu, tubuhku menegang dan gemetar hebat. Kurasakan tubuhku bergerak mundur menjauhinya ketika dia mulai mendekatkan wajahku kembali. "Tenang saja," Gilbert mengecup pipiku. "Aku hanya bercanda, kesesese…"

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. "Gilbert…!"

Kami menatap satu sama lain, tersenyum dan akupun kembali merasakan hangatnya bibir Gilbert. Tanpa melepaskan dirinya, kulingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya dan membiarkan dia kembali menyentuhku. Tangan kirinya terus menyentuh tubuhku hingga pada bagian tubuhku yang paling sensitif. Membuat tubuhku menegang sesaat lalu menatapnya. Gilbert hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyentuh tubuhku hingga membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat.

"G-gil…," desahku perlahan sambil berpegang pada bahunya. "A-aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Roderich. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk melakukannya…."

Rasa gelisah dan nyaman bercampur menjadi satu. Selama ini tubuhku selalu dipaksa dan tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan yang layak, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Gilbert. Walaupun tubuhku sama-sama disentuh, namun sensasi yang kurasakan sungguh berbeda. Seluruh tubuhku terasa panas dan ingin segera melebur bersatu bersama dengannya. Dalam waktu singkat, kurasakan genggamanku terasa keras dan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari tubuhku. Membuat pakaian dalamku terasa basah.

"Gi-gil… ma-maafkan aku…," isakku saat kutatap pakaianku yang lembab oleh cairanku.

"Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa aku marah padamu?."

"Ta-tapi… a-aku…," aku kebingungan harus menjelaskan apa dengannya, karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Kesesese… Kamu melakukannya karena kamu merasa nyaman, bukan?," aku mengangguk. "Dengan begitu, aku yang AWESOME ini sudah berhasil mendapatkan hatimu, kesesese…"

Aku hanya bisa diam tercenga. Tidak tahu haruskah aku merasa takut atau senang. Semua perubahan ini terlalu cepat untukku. Aku belum terbiasa dengan segala perhatian yang diberikan oleh Gilbert. Seperti ada sesuatu yang kosong dari pikiranku…

Ditengah kebingunganku, Gilbert melepaskan seluruh kain penutup tubuhnya lalu dilanjutkan melepaskan kain yang masih menutup tubuhku. Diapun memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kakiku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Tubuhku kembali menegang saat kurasakan lidahnya yang menyentuh tubuh sensitifku. Genggamanku pada jari yang dia kaitkan semakin mengeras.

"Gi-gil… a-apa yang kamu lakukan…," gusarku dengan deru nafas yang kembali tidak teratur. "Ja-jangan…ko-kotor…"

Gilbert menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Roderich. Tenang saja. Aku yang AWESOME ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman, kesesese…"

Sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Aku baru mengenalnya saat dia mengunjungi apartmen Ivan, kini memperlakukanku selayaknya sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Tidak hanya dengan dirinya, akupun tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa membiarkannya masuk kedalam hatiku.

Setelah beberapa saat, Gilbert memainkan jarinya dengan lidahnya lalu menatapku, "Roderich, walaupun kamu sudah sering melakukan ini, aku akan tetap melakukan persiapan untukmu. Bersiaplah, kesesese…"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, dengan perlahan jarinya sudah memasuki tubuhku. Tubuhku yang selalu menolak, membuatku merasakan sakit yang cukup membuat Gilbert terlihat khawatir.

"Roderich? Ka-kamu ti-tidak apa-apa?," tanyanya tanpa melepaskan jarinya dari tubuhku.

Tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya, namun tubuhku belum siap dengan tindakan ini. Kueratkan genggamanku pada bantalku sambil terus menenangkan nafas dan tubuhku. Ekorkupun kulingkarkan pada kakiku untuk tidak menghalangi tindakannya itu.

Gilbert masih menatapku penuh khawatir dan kembali menatap tangannya. "Sepertinya benar yang dikatakan oleh Ivan, Roderich. Tubuhmu sungguh unik. Lihat, jariku kamu remas seakan-akan kamu ingin mematahkannya, kesesese…"

Kurasakan wajah dan tubuhku memanas. Rasa malu yang begitu dalam membuatku meneteskan air mata.

"E-eeh… A-aku hanya bercanda. Kamu ja-jangan menangis…," dengan terburu-buru Gilbert menghapus airmataku dengan tangannya yang terbebas. "Ba-bagaimana? Mau kita lanjutkan atau kita akhi-"

"Tidak apa-apa," potongku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya dan hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan sebagai gantinya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa… la-lanjutkan…"

"Be-benarkah?," aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Akan aku teruskan,ya…"

Walaupun Gilbert memasukannya dengan perlahan, tubuhku tetap merasakan sakit, bahkan terasa semakin dalam. Gilbert memasukan jari keduanya dan diam sesaat membiarkan tubuhku untuk terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Air mataku kembali mengalir seiring Gilbert memasukan jarinya yang ketiga. Rasa sakit yang semakin membuat tubuhku gemetar, memaksaku untuk menggertakan gigiku dan mempererat genggamanku pada bantalku.

'_Maafkan aku Gilbert… aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa… hanya itu yang aku inginkan…'_

"Roderich… kamu baik-baik saja?"

Kubuka kedua mataku walau bercampur dengan air mata. Aku mengangguk pelan dan kurasakan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tanganku.

"Jika kamu merasa sakit, genggamlah sekuat mungkin sehingga aku tahu apakah aku melukaimu atau tidak. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, Roderich… karena tidak awesome bukan?" Gilbert terus tersenyum walau ini bukanlah kesalahan pada dirinya.

Rasa kesal pada diri sendiri membuatku kembali terisak. Dengan cepat aku langsung menyeka air mataku dan memalingkan wajahku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak berani menatap orang yang berada dihadapanku saat ini.

"Roderich, kamu…," kupaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum sambil mempererat genggamanku. Gilbert menangkap apa maksud tindakanku, mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Baiklah…"

Perlahan Gilbert menggerakan jarinya didalam tubuhku. Semampuku kutahankan posisi kakiku dan ekorku untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhku. Gerakan jarinya semakin lama semakin dipercepat membuat airmataku kembali keluar dan tiba-tiba saja pandanganku hilang seketika. Tubuhku menegang dan terasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhku.

"Gi-gilbert…"

"Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu…," Gilbert tertawa. "Kesesese…disini?"

Gilbert memasukan jarinya lagi dan menyentuh bagian yang membuatku gelisah dan mendesah. Kurasakan tubuhku kembali memanas dan tidak terkendalikan. Genggamankupun semakin keras seiring Gilbert mempercepat gerakan jarinya didalam tubuhku. Dalam sesaat, cairanku membasahi tubuhku dan tubuhnya.

Sebelum melanjutkan, Gilbert mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan kembali menciumku untuk menenangkanku. "Akan aku lanjutkan, kesesese…"

Jari tangan kananku berkaitan dengan jarinya disisi kepalaku, sedangkan satu tangannya yang terbebas menaikan sedikit kaki kiriku dan dalam sekali hentakan, dia memasukan seluruhnya kedalam tubuhku. Kedua mataku dan mulutku terbuka lebar, tubuhku menegang, tangan kiriku menarik selimut dan genggaman tangan kananku semakin keras. Rasa sakit pada tubuhku tidak dapat kutahan lagi, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang mencabik tubuhku. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajahku.

"Sa-sakit, gi-gil…," isakku.

Gilbert kembali menciumku dan mengusap rambutku. "Tenanglah… aku akan diam sampai tubuhmu terbiasa dengan kehadiranku, ya…" ucapnya perlahan sambil menghapus air mataku dengan jarinya.

"Ma-maafkan aku… maafkan aku…," kulingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya dan bersandar pada bahunya. "Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"

"Hey, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang AWESOME ini mengerti, kesesese…"

Gilbert melepaskan pelukannya lalu menciumku. Tubuhku tidak melawan sama sekali bahkan membiarkanku membuka mulutku untuk memberikan kebebasan baginya. Kurasakan lidahnya menguasai mulutku, dan atas tindakannya ini tubuhku mulai tenang menerima kehadirannya. Walau sesaat, kurasakan tubuh Gilbert yang mulai bergerak memasuki tubuhku. Tubuhku ingin bersatu dengannya namun kelamnya masalalu dalam pikiranku masih menolak dengan tindakan ini. Pikiranku kacau dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini semua, selain membiarkan Gilbert mengambil keputusan atas diriku ini.

Nafasku semakin mempersulitku untuk berbicara. Perlahan, akupun memanggil namanya. "G-gil…"

"Ya, Roderich?," balasnya sambil bergerak pelan memasuki tubuhku.

Isak tangisku kembali datang. Kutarik selimut yang tidak jauh dariku, lalu kujadikan penutup wajahku. Lengan tangan kiriku, kuletakan didepan mulutku dan kucoba sebisaku untuk menahan suara tangis yang bercampur dengan deru nafasku.

"Roderich… bukalah. Aku ingin melihatmu," Gilbert menarik selimutku namun aku menahannya. "Roderich… Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak…," gelisahku. "A-aku tidak bisa… aku takut…maafkan aku…," genggaman tangan kananku semakin erat dan kurasakan kurusnya jari Gilbert yang saling berkaitan denganku.

"Roderich…"

Gilbert menghentikan gerakannya, menarik lengan tanganku dan selimutku. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih saat melihatku. Kupalingkan wajahku dan menutup kedua mataku. _'Maafkan aku, Gilbert… maafkan aku… aku takut…'_

"Aku sayang padamu…" kedua mataku terbuka dan menatapnya. "Aku sayang padamu, Roderich. Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan membalas pelan, "…a-aku juga…"

Gilbert tersenyum dan mengecupku. "Tatap aku… dan pikirkan aku didalam pikiranmu. Bayangkan aku yang selalu ada disisimu. Biarkan itu semua menggantikan seluruh mimpi burukmu, Roderich…"

"…Y-ya…," aku kembali mendesah seiring tangan kanannya menyentuh dadaku dan mengecupnya.

Tubuhku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan sensasi ini, membuatku kembali mendesah. Kali ini aku tidak menutup mulutku karena tangan kirinya menahan kedua tanganku diatas kepalaku. Tangan kanannya kembali bergerak menuju bagian tubuhku yang paling sensitif. Tubuhku kembali menegang dan gelisah ketika dia menggerakan tubuh dan tangannya secara bersamaan.

"…Gi-gil…bert… ja…jangan…"

"Kenapa? Apakah masih terasa sakit?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "…bu-bukan. Le-lepaskan ta…tanganmu Gi… akh…!," ucapanku tertahan ketika Gilbert kembali menyentuh pusat pengendali tubuhku. "Ja…jangan…Gilbert…ukh…!"

"Jangan katamu, kesesese…," tawanya pelan. "Bukankah _disini_ tempat yang paling nyaman bagimu?"

Perlahan namun dalam sekali hentakan Gilbert terus menyentuhnya kembali, dan membuat pikiranku kalah dengan keinginan dari tubuhku. Tubuhku yang mulai kehilangan kendali, ekor dan kedua kakiku mulai bergerak bebas.

"Gil..bert…," desahku dengan tubuh yang terus bergerak. "Ja-jangan…hentikan…"

"Hentikan? Apa kamu yakin, kesesese…" Gilbert memperdalam hentakannya dan genggaman tangannya semakin dia eratkan membuat tubuhku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"…hmph…gi-gilbert… ku-kumohon… ji…jika tidak… a-aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Roderich. Sudah aku katakan kalau kamu bebas untuk melakukannya…"

Seiring dia mempercepat gerakannya, detak jantung dan nafasku ikut semakin memburu. Dengan perlahan aku memanggil namanya berulang kali sampai kurasakan tubuhku mencapai pada batas ketahananku. Tubuhku kembali mengeluarkan cairan yang cukup banyak dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

Deru jantung dan nafasku saling memburu. Tubuhku terasa panas dan pikiranku semakin kacau. Tenaga yang kusimpan kini hilang sudah dan aku hanya bisa membiarkan Gilbert meneruskan tindakan ini sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tubuhku sudah melemah dan tidak sanggup untuk melawannya.

"…Gil-gilbert…," ucapku ditengah aku mengatur nafasku.

"Tidak apa. Kini biarkan aku melayani diriku sendiri, Roderich…"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menutup kedua mataku seiring Gilbert menciumku untuk menenangkanku. Tanpa membuang waktu, Gilbert membalikan tubuhku dan memposisikan dirinya diatas punggungku dengan tangan kirinya yang melingkar didepan dadaku. Tangan kanannya memposisikan bantal dan selimut dibawah perutku untuk membantuku mempertahankan posisiku. Setelah persiapan selesai, jari tangannya kembali membuka jalan pada tubuhku. Dengan sekali hentakan, tubuhnya kembali memasuki diriku namun aku tidak lagi merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam. Rasa sakit tergantikan rasa nyaman dan rasa panas yang membuatku kehilangan tenaga, bahkan untuk memanggil namanya.

Kusandarkan kepalaku pada kedua lengan tanganku dan menatap Gilbert dari sudut bahu kananku. Melihat wajahnya yang begitu senang membuatku merasa bahagia bisa memberikan tubuhku kepadanya. Aku sudah tidak perduli berapa kali Gilbert memasuki tubuhku, asalkan aku bisa melihatnya senang seperti ini.

"Ro-roderich… tu-tubuhmu benar-benar hebat! Kesesese… sungguh awesome!"

Gilbert menghentikan gerakannya sesaat, menarik tubuhku dengan tangan kirinya yang dia lingkarkan padaku, dan mengarahkan wajahku untuk kembali menciumnya. Tubuhku kembali menegang karena tanpa disadari, tubuh Gilbert yang masih berada didalam, menyentuh pusat tubuhku. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan, Gilbert terus memainkan lidahnya didalam mulutku ditengah desahanku yang semakin tidak tertahankan.

Setelah merasa cukup Gilbert melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkanku kembali pada posisiku, dan kurasakan kedua tangannya kembali menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh sensitifku. Aku kembali mengeratkan genggamanku pada selimut dan bantal ketika Gilbert menarik ekorku, dan menggenggamnya bersama dengan tubuh sensitifku. Jika tidak ada bantal dan selimut, aku tidak dapat mempertahankan posisiku lagi. Bahkan kedua lututku sudah tidak bisa menahan godaan yang dibuat olehnya.

"…gi-gil…he-hen…hentikan…akh…!"

Ternyata tidak hanya aku. Nafas Gilbert –pun semakin memburu sering gerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat. Perlahan kurasakan tubuhku menegang namun bukan karena dia menyentuh pusat tubuhku. Tubuhku merasakan adanya sesuatu yang semakin terasa panas dan memenuhi seluruh rongga tubuhku. Walau rasa sakit kembali datang, kuusahakan sebisaku untuk menahannya. Kedua tanganku menggenggam selimut dengan erat dan mulutku menggigit selimut yang tidak terlalu jauh untuk menahan eranganku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kembali khawatir.

"Ro-roderich… se-sepertinya aku sudah tidak tahan…," ucapnya seiring dia mempercepat gerakannya. "Bo-bolehkah aku…"

"I-ia… Gil-," ucapanku terputus ketika kurasakan tubuhku menegang, cairan tubuhku yang keluar banyak dan kurasakan adanya sesuatu yang mengalir deras. Cairan tubuhnya memenuhi tubuhku dan dengan demikian tubuh berikut hatiku sudah menjadi milinya seorang.

Setelah melepaskan dirinya, tubuhku langsung jatuh melemah beserta dengan tubuhnya yang berada disampingku. Kami berdua tersenyum, saling menatap satu sama lain dan saling mengkaitkan jari didepan dada kami. Tangan Gilbert yang terbebas, dia selipkan dibawah leherku, menarikku lebih dekat dan lengan bahunya menjadi sandaran untukku. Akupun menerimanya dengan menyandarkan wajahku pada dadanya. Kurasakan ekorku yang bergerak dan melingkar pada kakinya. Ya, aku tidak ingin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku.

"Roderich…," aku bergumam sebagai ganti jawaban. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, kesesese… benar-benar awesome!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya. "Akulah yang seharusnya berkata demikian, Gilbert. Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepadamu. Bukan kamu ya-"

Gilbert menarik wajahku dan menciumku. Kurasakan wajahku kembali memanas dan detak jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu lagi. Tidak awesome, kesesese…"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya. Gilbert membalas memelukku dengan erat dan mengusap rambutku dengan perlahan.

"Gil…," kali ini Gilbert yang bergumam. "Apa sebaiknya kita tidak…"

"Kesesesese…," pelukannya semakin erat. "Tidak usah khawatir. Istirahatlah…"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dirimu?," tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Gilbert kembali menarik kepalaku didepan dadanya. "Tidak apa. Aku ini AWESOME! Aku akan menemanimu sampai kamu tertidur, dan setelah itu akan aku rapikan semuanya, ya… Nah, sekarang lebih baik kamu istirahat. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terus menerus berada dikamar ini."

Aku tersenyum dan mempererat pelukanku. Usapannya pada rambutku dan suara detak jantungnya, bagaikan nyanyian tidur untukku. Perlahan kedua mataku terasa berat dan pandanganku semakin gelap. Nafas dan detak jantungku mulai teratur dan dalam sesaat kesadarankupun mulai menghilang.

**-ooxxxxoo- ( lets continue ^_^/) **

Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun tanpa Gilbert disisku. Kucoba untuk bangun dan mencarinya, namun tubuhku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan keinginanku. Tubuhku terlalu sakit dan lelah setelah aku bersatu dengan Gilbert kemarin malam. Keinginanku yang begitu kuat mengalahkan rasa sakitku, dan kupaksakan diriku untuk bangun mencarinya. Aku tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian seperti ini lagi.

_Brak. _

Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku. Sedikit terisak dan perlahan aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Keheningan dipagi hari membuat pikiranku kacau dan kembali di saat-saat aku masih dipelihara oleh Ivan dan Francis. Rasa takut kembali menguasaiku dan tanpa kusadari air mata kembali membasahi wajahku.

"Gilbert…," ucapku perlahan sambil menarik tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku diatas lantai yang dingin. "…kamu dimana, Gil…"

Walau aku mengetahui Gilbert akan selalu berada disisku, rasa takut dan isak tangis menguasai diriku. Segera keluar dari kamar ini dan menemui Gilbert, hanya inilah yang ingin kulakukan saat ini.

"Roderich!," seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku.

Aku menaikan wajahku dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Gilbert dengan wajah yang terlihat panik. Tanpa kata, dia langsung memelukku dan mendekapku. Mengusap kepalaku hingga punggungku dengan lembut seiring dia mengatur deru nafas dan detak jantungnya.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu? Apa kamu mimpi buruk, kesesese…," aku menjawab dengan memendam wajahku pada pelukannya. "Maaf aku sudah meninggalkanmu. Tadi aku melakukan pemeriksaan ke kamar lain dan melaporkan perkembangan kesehatanmu pada Yao. Maaf aku tidak memberitakukanmu sebelumnya, ya…"

Aku hanya menggeleng didalam pelukannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Gilbert meminta maaf padaku. Rasa egoisku membuat hati dan pikiranku semakin sakit. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk orang lain, namun mengapa selalu berakhir seperti ini…

"Sttt… Tenanglah Roderich. Tidak ada yang perlu kamu takuti lagi…," Gilbert melepas pelukannya dan menciumku. "Aku yang AWESOME ini sudah ada disini untuk menjagamu."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan melingkarkan tanganku pada bahunya. Perlahan Gilbert mengangkatku dan meletakanku kembali diatas tempat tidurku lalu duduk disisiku. Tangannya dia lingkarkan pada bahuku dan membiarkanku bersandar padanya. Kututup kedua mataku untuk menikmati saat menyenangkan yang singkat ini.

"Roderich…," kubuka mataku dan menatapnya. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang awesome kepadamu, kesesese…"

Gilbert membuka jarak pada pelukan kami, dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Sebuah kalung leher 'peliharaan' berwarna biru laut dengan sebuah _nametag_ yang terdapat namaku didepannya. Aku menatap matanya dan kalung itu secara bergantian. Gilbert tersenyum dan meletakan tangan kanannya diatas kepalaku.

"Lihat," ucapnya saat membalikan _nametag_ dihadapanku dan terukir namanya disana. "Mulai saat ini kamu sudah menjadi 'peliharaan'ku, Roderich. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir lagi ataupun merasa takut jika berada diluar nanti, karena akulah yang akan menjagamu sepenuhnya, kesesese…"

Kurasakan kedua mataku terbuka lebar dan nafasku semakin memburu. Air mataku kembali mengalir membasahi wajahku. Bukan rasa takut atau khawatir, tetapi rasa bahagia yang tidak bisa aku tahan didalam pikiranku. Tanpa persetujuan darinya, aku langsung melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Rasa bahagia ini belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Sungguh aku merasa beruntung bisa bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Gilbert…," panggilku ditengah isak tangisku. "Terima kasih…"

Walau aku tidak melihat secara langsung, aku dapat merasakan bahwa Gilbert tersenyum padaku. Kedua tangannya membalas memelukku dengan erat. Pelukan yang terasa hangat dan menenangkan, tidak ingin aku melepaskannya. Air mataku terus mengalir deras membasahi bahunya seiring kupendam wajahku padanya.

"Roderich…," Gilbert melepaskan pelukanku lalu kedua tangannya memegang wajahku dan menghapus air mataku. Melihat senyumannya membuat wajahku semakin memanas. "Untuk masalah kalung ini, kamu bebas menentukan pilihanmu. Apakah kamu mau memakainya atau ti-"

"Akan aku pakai!," selaku. "Akan aku pakai, Gilbert."

"Kesesesese… Kamu memang menarik, Roderich," ucapnya yang membuatku semakin bingung. Gilbert kembali mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemeja putihnya dan terdapat sebuah kalung rantai dengan sebuah liontin berbentuk garis tebal berwarna hitam yang berukuran sama dan saling menyilang.

"Gil…?"

Gilbert mengecup bibirku sesaat. "Benda yang sebenarnya ingin kuberikan padamu adalah yang ini. Sebenarnya kalung ini hanya dimiliki oleh 'kaum'ku. Namun aku ingin kamu memilikinya, Roderich…," aku menunduk sedikit untuk mempermudah dia memakaikannya padaku. "Dengan ini, aku dan kamu adalah satu…," Gilbert mengeluarkan kalungnya yang tertutup kemejanya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi aku ataupun kamu untuk saling bertemu…"

Mendengar ucapannya, air mataku semakin deras. Kutundukan kepalaku dan kudekatkan punggung tanganku untuk menahan derasnya isak tangisku. Gilbert menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapku seperti sebuah benda yang sangat berharga.

Kulepaskan pelukannya, menatapnya, dan menundukan kepalaku. "Tuan Gil-,"

Tiba-tiba saja Gilbert mendorongku dan memposisikanku dibawah tubuhnya. Kedua tanganku ditahan disisi kepalaku, wajahnya kembali dia dekatkan dan bibir kami saling bertemu dalam beberapa saat.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku yang AWESOME ini dengan sebutan itu, Roderich. Sungguh tidak awesome, kesesese… Panggilah namaku seperti biasa, ya…" Aku mengangguk dan Gilbert kembali menciumku.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku membayangkan dapat bertemu dengan seseorang seperti dirinya. Sejak tinggal bersama dengan Elizabeta, saat itu aku merasakan bahwa itulah kebahagiaan. Bersama dengan dirinya, kebahagiaan ini tidak dapat tergantikan sama sekali. Tidak ada kata yang dapat kukatakan ataupun kuberikan padanya selain memberikan seluruh hatiku dan tubuhku kepadanya. Bersama-sama dengan dirinya, yakin bahwa aku dapat melalui dan menghilangkan mimpi burukku yang masih tersimpan didasar pikiranku.

"Gilbert…," ucapku disela aku mengambil nafas. "Terima kasih..."

Gilbert menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih, Roderich. Berkat dirimu, aku menemukan seuatu yang aku cari selama ini. Sesuatu yang sempat menghilang dari genggamanku, namun kini hadir kembali dihadapanku. Hidupku yang awesome ini menjadi lebih berarti, Roderich…"

"Gilbert…"

Dengan lembut Gilbert kembali mengecupku. Jari tangan kami saling berkaitan, tangannya yang terbebas kembali menyentuh tubuhku. Wajah yang semakin memanas, deru nafas dan detak jantung yang saling memburu, membuatku semakin tercandu oleh kehadirannya. Tubuhku semakin terasa panas dan melemah setiap kali dia memasuki tubuhku. Jika tidak ada tulang, aku yakin tubuhku akan benar-benar lemas tidak berbentuk. Ya, hanya kehadirannya yang dapat membuatku yakin untuk melangkah hari esok.

"Roderich…"

Setiap kali dia menyebut namaku ditelingaku, pikiran dan tubuhku semakin tercandu. Sungguh aku tidak kuat dengan pemakaian 'obat' ini, namun aku tidak ingin menghentikannya. Hanya dan karena 'obat' inilah yang membuat kehidupanku menjadi lebih berarti dan penuh warna…

… dan ketika dia memanggil namaku ditengah kegalauanku, sesuatu yang hangat kembali mengalir deras kedalam tubuhku. Tubuh kotorku, kini sudah menjadi hak miliknya dan berakhir bersatu dengan dirinya seorang. Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang ada didalam hati dan pikiranku selain namanya.

Ya, hanya 'Gilbert Beilschmidt' seorang…

**-oooTheEndoo- **

**A**/N:

**Huaaaa… akhirnya tamat juga ToT … terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti dari pertama hingga akhir dan juga yang membaca ataupun mengrepew cerita ini ^_^**

**hatakehanahungry : ya, inilah kelanjutannya dan… berakhir sampai disini. Thankz banget ya udah ikutin n mengrepew dari awal ^_^b**

**Rachel Aoive: Eh? Wa-waduh… gawat neh.. jadi virus donk aku…? *evil smile_dtabok***

**Hahahaha.. sebelumnya kurang ya? Maaf… daku juga merasa begitu. Ngetik na sih gak buru-buru juga… hanya aja… errr… *natap langit* ( inner: **_**lalu kenapa di publish? **_** | me: **_**karena daku juga bingung n kalo gak update juga bingung** )**_**. Hahaha.. ya ^_^ gak discontinue sih.. hanya aja berakhir sampai disini ^_^ thanks ya buat repew na ^_^**

**Yap… inilah repew terakhir… terima kasih buat seluruh karakter yang sudah berperan di cerita ini… *dtabok* dan semua yang sudah mengrepew ataupun membaca..**

**Roddy: ada lagi kah?  
>me: hmm.. gak tau.. kenapa? *natap kertas naskah*<br>Gil: ne, buat aja lagi, kesesese… *senggol aoi, narik roddy ke kekamar*  
>Roddy: h-hoi! Le-lepaskan! Obakasan!<br>Me: … hahahaha… ^_^/ jya, minna**

**-ooooEndooo- **


End file.
